Paragon
by InariKiri
Summary: A chance meeting of two killers. One trying to get their life in order, but keeps tripping along the way, while the other is just getting started.
1. Chapter 1

She breathes heavily as she pushes her bike along, something that she has been doing for the last hour. Her heavy backpack is weighing her down and she adjusts the straps in a more comfortable position. Blowing her mahogany bangs from her eyes once again she looks ahead to the dirt road ahead of her. To her dismay, there is still no town in sight, only rows and rows of grassy fields. Normally she wouldn't mind such a surrounding, but if she has to walk all the way, it will be a different story. Annoyed, she is ready to give up, or at least take a break. She was on the road since early that morning after all and it must be around noon right about now, considering the position of the sun.

Dropping the bike in the grass, she flops herself down onto her butt on the side of the road, taking a big swig of her diminishing water supply before returning it to her bag. Tossing off her denim jacket, it leaves her in a simple white tank top, exposing her arms to the warm spring sun. Laying her head on her knees, she sighs, closing her eyes for a moment. Her semi-long ponytails falling over her shoulder. It is only after a minute her relaxation moment is interrupted by a noise that is coming closer.

Curious she looks up into the distance. Her eyes grow slightly wide as they fill with hope. Finally, a sign of life! She gets up, trying hard to contain her excitement as she goes to flag the driver of the truck down. As it comes to a halt she jumps up the step to the passenger seat door to peer inside from the open window. To her surprise, she finds a young boy at the driver's seat, about her age actually, maybe older. 'Is he allowed to drive yet?', she thinks as she looks the brunette over.

Noticing him looking at her strangely with his green eyes staring her down in an uncomfortable fashion, she decides she should probably say something. "Ah, hi there. I was wondering if you could help me. You see, I've got a flat tire and I was hoping to get a ride to the next town. Would you mind helping me out?", she says showing off her best fake smile. That usually does the trick.

The boy blinks at her. "Don't you have a kit?", he asks. She smiles sheepishly. "The road is so bad, I ran out I'm afraid." He looks at her thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, I can't help you.", he says leaving the girl stumped. "Huh? But.. you've got so much room. I promise I won't be a bother, I can pay you…", she tries. "I'm sorry.", he replies shaking his head. The girl can't help but look at him like he's an alien, and not like the illegal kind. "You are really leaving me here in the middle of nowhere not knowing when the next person will come around?!" "I can't help you.", he repeats monotonously.

The girl leans back, still shocked. "Wow. Well, awesome.", she says sarcastically. "I guess your mom didn't teach you about being gallant to a girl in need huh?", she says before jumping down. She huffs before looking up as he starts the engine up again. "I don't suppose you have some water to spare before I die of dehydration as well?!", she yells over the noise, not seeing his face. She barely has time to react when a bottle of water is chucked out of the window. She catches it before it hits the ground. "Thanks!", she yells before he drives off.

The boy didn't get far though as he is blocked by a jeep that came from the other side. It's an Alliance patrol. The girl curses silently, wondering why she didn't notice them coming up. She creeps away, picking up her bike and backpack before she hears a voice calling out to her, "You girl, come over here!" Looking back, she sighs before reluctantly striding over to them. She looks as the boy is commandeered out of the truck and is asked to stand next to her. He is rather tall next to her petite figure. "Well, long time no see.", she grins. The boy glances at her unamused, looking strangely tense.

As two start up questioning him, another turns to the girl. "Show me your identification.", he orders in a heavy voice, fitting his age. "I'm afraid I don't have any on me at the moment sir." "Hn, you should always keep it on you, but we'll get to that later. What's in your bag?" "Just dirty laundry sir." "I'll have to search it." She shrugs handing him the bag. "Just don't wave my undies about.", she comments making him blush in embarrassment.

As the man goes through her stuff she glances at the boy, who seems to tense up more and more. Wondering what is going on she listens in on them. She figures from the answers he's giving, he is hiding something. But what? She glances at the back of the truck. Something big is under that tarp, in both the literal and figurative sense.

Her attention is turned back to the man before her as he zips the bag closed. "It seems in order, but since I am not allowed to search a female, we will have to take you in to confirm your identity and let a female officer do the search." The girl pouts at him. "Surely that won't be necessary. Do I look like I would ever do something criminal? Besides, I barely have enough clothing on to hide my own body.", she says gesturing to her tank top and brown mid-thigh shorts. The man blushes again. "Sorry ma'am. Standard procedure."

Not showing her annoyance she glances around for an escape when a commotion distracts her. One of the soldiers is looking under the tarp yelling, "This isn't scrap metal! It's shiny new! What are you transporting boy? Get this tarp off!" The boys reaches behind him in reaction, making her eyes fall on a gun in the waistband of his jeans. Knowing shit is about to get down, she thinks quickly.

Grabbing her bike with both hands she lifts it, swinging it around to hit the man from before. Seeing that he didn't go down straight away, she turns another round to hit him again before letting go, making it fly into the soldier that made the fuss before. She runs up, tackling the guy before he can recover and with a swift move renders him unconscious. Getting up she is surprised to find a barrel of a gun to her head.

The girl stares at the gun pointed at her. "Well, that's nice. You dare threaten an unarmed girl?", She says glaring at the boy, noticing the third soldier on the floor behind him. "I wouldn't say unarmed.", he counters. "Well, I wasn't planning on hurting you if that's what you were wondering. Just don't give me a reason to change that." "Hm.", is all that comes from him before he puts the gun away, quickly covering up the shiny red metal that was exposed before.

"Why did you do that?", he asks, watching as she pick up her bike only to drop it after seeing the demolished state of it. Gathering her stuff, she says, "It was my fault for putting your secret at risk. If I didn't keep you from leaving, you could have avoided them. Besides, I didn't feel like going with them." She checks to see if she forgot anything, hands on her hips. The boy regards her for a moment, still thinking it odd and especially so the skills she fought with. This clearly wasn't her first fight and it looked rather...professional. "Thanks.", he says making her look at him. He is surprised to see a small but genuine smile on her face. "It's fine. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of here. I suggest you do the same."

He nods before climbing in the truck. He looks back to see the girl looking a bit lost, not knowing where to go. "Get in.", he says. Looking at him surprised she asks, "Are you sure?" "Just don't ask any questions.", he warns, referring to his cargo. "You don't have to worry about that.", she promises before climbing in on the other side. He starts the vehicle, stepping on the gas, eager to leave their crime scene behind.

The girl turns to him after a moment. "Would you mind though, if I ask for your name?" He shakes his head slowly. "I don't really have a name, but if you must call me something, call me Trowa Barton." This surprises her to say the least. Not believing in coincidences, she realizes that it must be an alias, because the real Trowa Barton is dead. Deciding to disregard the matter she thought it best to introduce herself. "I'm Yua Fowler." He just nods to show he heard.

The ride from there on is pretty silent except for the soft noise of the radio. After fifteen minutes they reach a small town, but to her surprise, Trowa rides right past it. Sensing her questioning gaze on him, he explains, "They will be sure to find you here. I'll take you to a city further off." She is surprised at his thoughtfulness. It's quite different from the first interaction they had, but she supposes that he had good reasons. "Well… thanks."

After perhaps an hour longer they come to a large city. When he pulls over, Yua opens the door. "Well, thanks for the ride Trowa. Let's hope we meet under better circumstances next time." He nods watching her leap onto the ground. Turning to him one more time she can't help but comment on his freight. "I don't know what wild plans you have with that…", she says nodding towards the back, "But try not to get yourself killed. I would be really disappointed." This surprised Trowa a bit. Yua grins mischievously. She already had a pretty good inkling on what it was he was carrying, though she didn't yet know the extent of it all.

After shutting the door, she watches him drive off before setting off herself. She needed a place to stay and some money. What she came across only ten minutes later, she found to be ideal. Hopefully they could use her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only hours after he dropped girl off, still unsure whether she was a threat or not. He could tell that despite her words, she felt the same way. They both were wary of each other, knowing a lot of secrets were held, but they both didn't seem to care but for their own business. That's how Trowa preferred things and he could appreciate her for that he guessed. His first real human contact on earth went pretty well he figured. It could have been worse.

After finding a good hiding spot for his Gundam, he needed to find a place he where he could hide, blend in and fall back on whenever he didn't have a mission. Doing some research before, he found that there was a traveling circus in this town. It would be a perfect cover up. People like that don't ask too many questions.

After a chat with the ringleader and other members of said circus, he was quick to get the job. A woman, named Catherine soon took a liking to him and showed him his trailer where he only dropped off a small bag. "Come, I'll show you around." Nodding he followed her to the tent. "You know, it's quite unusual to get two newcomers in one day. I'm sure you'll both do fine though.", Catherine said happily. Trowa could only nod. He didn't really care.

They stepped into the back entrance of the tent where she first showed where everything could be found before stepping into the main part of the large tent. "And this is where you will perform." Trowa looked around, but his eyes stopped on a small crowd that was cheering and yelling encouragements. "That must be the other newcomer. Let's go see.", Catherine says dragging Trowa along with her.

When he saw what the commotion was about, he held mixed feelings. It seems faith brought them together again. He watched Yua do some graceful flips and jumps, never faltering or losing focus. Now that he thinks about it, he shouldn't be surprised to run into her here. She fits right in. But it does make him wonder why she was on the road in the first place. Was she a runaway? It would be a bit of a cliché. He supposed it didn't matter, she could go wherever she liked after all. She didn't question him, so he could at least return the gesture.

When she was finished they all applauded her. "The wee lass has quite some talent there.", speaks a burly man earning some nods. Catherine decides to speak up, making everyone turn to her. "Everyone, we have another newcomer. Meet Trowa.", she says, causing a lot of noise to erupt from the crowd, none of their comments unpleasant. Catherine motions to the silent girl in front of them. "This is.." "Yua. We've met.", interrupts Trowa. Yua gives him a small wave. "Yo." Catherine looks at them surprised. "Well great. I guess it will be easier to settle in with a familiar face around."

After having to show off their skills to the public, they both go to retreat to their trailers. Yua can't help but chuckle. "Three times in one day. Are you stalking me Trowa?", she teases. "Perhaps you anticipate my moves too well.", he says, throwing the accusation back at her. "Me? I thought you left this town hours ago.", she defends in an overly innocent way, playing along. Trowa shakes his head. "I guess we're stuck with each other for now.", he says dryly making Yua huff. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing. Give it some time, you'll learn to like me and before you know it, you can't life without me.", she says confidently. Trowa looks at her strangely. "It was a joke….", she says pulling a face before they parted ways.

The next day it was Trowa's first performance. Yua couldn't help but sulk a little since she had to practice her routine more before showing herself to the general public. She would perform on the trapeze since she was graceful and small. She could feel Catherine's eyes on her as small drops of sweat dripped from her face as she was doing exercises. Catherine looked up when someone stepped up next to her.

She smiled seeing Trowa ready for the show. "I thought it would fit you. Are you nervous?" He just shakes his head to which she smiles before turning back to her other self-proclaimed friend. "She's been doing this for half a hour now. Does she ever get tired?", she asks more to herself as she watches Yua balance on one arm and doing pushups. All the while her body hardly sways, though she switches arms from time to time. "If it wasn't for the fact that she sweats, I would say she's a robot.", Catherine murmurs before walking off to finish getting ready. Trowa sees this as more prove that she isn't just any girl. Not just anybody can do such a thing. It makes his curiosity grow, but he holds his tongue.

"Maybe you should take a break. You're starting to scare people.", Trowa suggests making the girl halt in her tracks. She flips up, landing on her feet, swaying a bit as the blood rushes to her feet. "I guess you have a point there." She gives Trowa a one over before smirking. "I just don't know what to think of that." She walks up taking the mask from his hands and holding it in front of his face with a joking smile, but it soon turns into a frown, her blue eyes seemingly darken. "You're a very sad clown Trowa.", she says in the most serious voice he heard from her yet. It makes him feel uncomfortable. Before he can register what happened, she pats him on the back once, maybe a little harder than intended. "Have fun out there.", she says waving dully as she strides off.

Trowa looks after her disappearing form, curious to know what changed her good mood so quickly. Her eyes leaving him shaken, like he saw something he wasn't supposed to, something dangerous. I made him feel on edge. But he has no time to linger about it as Catherine appears, telling him it's time to get started.

That night, while returning to her trailer after a long walk, Yua runs into Trowa. She glances at his bag. "I won't ask.", she says. He nods in appreciation. "Well, don't stay away too long. I just might steal your spot in the limelight." Trowa can't help but smirk at her witty self. Whatever bothered her before seems to be long gone. He gives a small wave in goodbye. "Good luck, I guess…", she mutters after him.

When Trowa returned a few days later he was met by quite the sight. "Come on old man, I'll take you on any day.", threatens the petit girl. "Ha ha! You're quite amusing lassie.", says the burly Scot known as Evan as he laughs loudly. "You don't stand a chance if you don't take me seriously.", Yua warns. "Oh lass, I'm afraid I'll hurt you. The boss will have my head." "Don't worry about that, I'll take full responsibility." Sighing, the middle aged man reluctantly agrees, grabbing the gathering crowd's attention.

"You ready lass?", he says getting in a stance. "Hurry up, I'm not getting any younger and neither are you.", she comment earning a few laughs. They quickly shut up by the glare they receive from Evan. Without warning he charges at the girl about a half his width and at least three heads smaller.

Trowa watches a she catches his arms before letting herself drop. Rolling backwards, she uses the momentum to take him with her and push him with her legs. Letting go he keeps rolling on while she gets back on her feet without effort. Looking back, she finds her opponent on his back, looking quite shocked. "I told you.", she mocks as the onlookers hold their breath.

Crawling to his feet, Evan looks at her like she's mad before smiling broadly. "You got me there.", he laughs walking up to her, squashing her in a hug it seems, but she's surprised to find herself in a headlock under his armpit before she could comprehend what happened. The people around them laugh as she struggles, Trowa can't help but smile himself. "Ugh, I should have challenged you AFTER you had a shower.", Yua groans in disgust, only to get laughed at by the large man.

Making herself descent after getting her freedom back, she spots Trowa in a corner watching. Walking up to him she speaks, "Good to see you in one piece. But I expected as much after seeing the news." Trowa looks at her surprised, before returning to his stoic self. "What did you think you saw?", he says quietly. "Come on, do you think I'm blind or dense for that matter? I knew it was you in there the moment I saw the suit.", she says dully.

Quickly scanning the area, he roughly pulls her out of sight. Letting her go he glares at the wall behind her, not sure what to do. His identity has been compromised, and so fast! He knows what he should do, but it's not really her fault, he was careless and she has a sharp mind. It was only a matter of time. "Don't beat yourself up about it.", sighs Yua as if reading his mind. "I gain nothing from telling anyone and it's not my place to judge you for what you do if it's something that you believe in."

Trowa looks at her, trying to tell if she's truthful. "What are you? A soldier?", he asks. He needs to know what he's up against. Yua seems to flinch at the word. "No, I'm not. Perhaps that was to be my future once, but I chose a different future." She sighs, squinting her eyes painfully as old memories are brought to the surface. "Then what are you?", Trowa asks with hesitation. Looking up at him she says, "For now, I'm happy being a nobody." Trowa nods in understanding, but looks surprised at the hand that appears before him. "Will you accept a nobody as your supporter?" Trowa hesitates, but takes her outstretched hand. They've reached an understanding.

"I must say, that really is some hefty machine you've got there. Mind if I have a run with that?", Yua suddenly exclaims, humor hidden in her voice. Trowa gives her a small shove out of their hiding place. "Go shower, you smell of armpit." "Ugh, damn that Evan." Trowa smiles lightly as she rushes off. That girl is really something else.


	3. Chapter 3

Things seemed to go pretty well from there on. Trowa was waiting for his next mission and life in the circus continued. Yua got to do her act when they got to arrived at their next destination that was located in North America. She did this together with her roomy, a young woman of twenty-three and a happy French young man of almost thirty. Those two hit it off pretty well, so well, the inevitable happened…

Knocking on the door, she waited patiently for it to open. Trowa looked surprised to see his friend standing there with her things. Giving him a guilty smile she explains, "They kicked me out. Something about needing privacy." She can't help but blush at the probable meaning of this. "Do you mind if I crash on the couch?" Stepping aside he gives the ok.

Throwing her bag in a corner she takes a seat, looking to see that he was watching the news. Another speculation about the assassination of Vice Foreign Minister Darlian. "I don't believe that the colonies were responsible. They had nothing to gain by his death. OZ on the other hand..." "Perfect excuse to expand their powers.", Trowa finishes, earning a nod.

Catherine walks in, giving a knowing look at the girl on the couch. "So it's finally happened huh?" "Yup." "Well, I guess you'll just have to stay here for a while. Perhaps we will have to do some trailer switching soon if they decide to live together." Suddenly she gets an evil glint in her eyes, freaking the hell out of Yua. "Since we don't have a performance tonight, let's have a girls night out. Go clubbing or something.", she says excitedly.

Yua looks at her skeptically. "You do know that I'm a minor right?" "I'm sure there's a place that we can sneak you into. You only need to look a little older." "Catherine, the town is crawling with soldiers.", Trowa warns. "No matter, we'll be fine. I'm sure Yua can handle them.", Catherine jokes. Nothing can sway her from her plans. Yua and Trowa give each other a knowing glance, knowing that Catherine was probably right, although she was unaware of it herself.

"I'll go find you some proper clothes.", muses Catherine as she darts for her room. Yua sighs, "This is a recipe for disaster." "You want me to go with you?", Trowa offers. "No boys allowed!", shouts Catherine. Yua smirks at this. "You heard her." Sitting back she sighs again. "I don't understand the point of clubbing. Just a waste of time and money if you ask me.", she says soft enough so it won't be overheard. "Have you actually gone out like that before?", Trowa asks curiously. "Hm, no actually. Fun wasn't in the vocabulary of the household I come from." Trowa rises an eyebrow at this, finding it hard to imagine this girl coming from a family that didn't know how to enjoy themselves considering her overall behavior. He knows he shouldn't jump to conclusions though. Her waters run deep and he only touched the surface.

Catherine appears in the doorway of her room looking frustrated. "Why do you have to be so short? I don't have anything your size." Yua gapes at her. "Rub it in why don't you?" Trowa can't help but chuckle. "I'll just ask Carol.", Catherine announces, ignoring the former comment. Soon she's out the door leaving a wide eyed Yua. "This is freaking scary. You've seen what Carol wears right? I hope she at least comes back with something that goes past my butt." Trowa shakes his head to try and control himself. To see them interact like this is good comedy in his book.

Catherine swings the door open once again, holding up an article of clothing. "It's going to be a close call.", Yua mutters, revering to butt exposure. "I have found some pumps to go with it.", Catherine says throwing the stuff at Yua. "Awesome.", she mutters sarcastically before retreating in Catherine's room.

She's hardly finished with getting dressed when Catherine attacks her with make-up and hairspray. "The horror!", Yua shouts dramatically. "Oh sush, did your mother never do this with you?" Yua can only stare at her companion placidly. A look of realization comes across their face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.", Catherine apologizes. "It's fine. You couldn't have know."

Catherine finishes up in silence before kicking Yua out so she can get dressed. She swallows hard as she reveals herself. Feeling self-conscious, she pulls on the edge of her dress. It's more like a large shirt than anything though. White with sleeved to her elbows that hang loosely with no armpit construction, looking like it's too big, but she supposes that it's just fashion. She wouldn't know. The bottom gets tighter, wrapping around her bum and going to mid-thigh. The pumps are equally white and Yua says a silent thank you that she learned how to walk on them. Her hair hangs in waves over her shoulders. It's been a while since she last appeared this feminine if ever. Lately she dressed as such a tomboy and before that it was very conservative.

Trowa looks up from his computer, his mouth going agape. Yua looks at him warningly, daring him to say anything. He quickly closes his mouth, turning back to whatever he was doing. Catherine soon hooks her arm in hers. "Let's go!", she says excitedly. Yua hold up a hand. "First things first."

Walking to the cabinet she picks up a spare key. Putting the dull end in her hand, she makes a fist, making sure the rest of the key sticks out from between her pointer and middle finger. "What are you doing?", Catherine asks making Trowa look up. Yua hold her fist up threateningly. "Jab them in the eyes with this if they won't leave you alone.", she says before handing the key over to Catherine. Trowa shakes his head at her creativity.

Catherine looks at her strangely. "How do you come up with such things?", she asks shocked, but takes the key anyway, putting it in her pocket. Yua just shrugs. "Now, let's go already.", Catherine complains dragging her friend out. "Don't wait up Trowa!", she shouts before closing the door.

Later, Trowa wakes up from his light sleep as the girls stumble in. He cracks his eyes open from his spot on the couch. He wanted to wait there to make sure they came back in one piece. He glances at the clock to see it's three in the morning. Looking in the directions of the girls, he sits upright when he sees the bloody spots on the high heeled shoes in Yua's hands, who's knuckles are busted. Beside her stands a wide eyed Catherine.

Yua makes a beeline for the bathroom, her bare feet slapping on the linoleum. They jump as the door closes rather loudly. A 'Sorry' can be heard from the small room before the water turns on. The pumps laid discarded by the door. Trowa looks at Catherine for an explanation. She takes a seat across from him. "I lost sight of her for a moment and then this guy, he.. cornered me. He was really strong…", she whispers. "Things were starting to get bad and then she came… That look in her eyes… She saved me and then we just ran.", she finishes, gripping her heart. She purposely left out the details.

Seeing the state Catherine is in and the blood, he can only image what went on. After a few minutes, Yua steps outside. Unwilling to meet their eyes, she settles for the floor. She is surprised when arms are wrapped around her. "Thank you.", Catherine whispers in her ear. Yua looks up at her. "I'm sorry Catherine, for scaring you like that." Catherine gives her a small smile. "Let's just go to sleep and forget all about this, okay?" Yua only nods before watching Catherine turn around and retreat to her room.

Shuffling to the couch she sits herself down across from Trowa. "Are you hurt?" Yua shakes her head having already cleaned her knuckles. "I don't think we'll be going out again anytime soon. And I should probably keep a low profile while we stay here, I wouldn't be surprised if the cops were looking for me." After a moment Trowa speaks up, "You don't seem like the person to fight so inefficiently.", he says referring to her knuckles and the blood that was drawn. "I might have lost my cool for a moment. I'm not perfect you know.", she lashes out.

There is a moment of silence before Trowa breaks it. "I have to go tomorrow." Yua nods in understanding. "Does it concern the gathering of OZ elites in New Edwards?" He nods after a moment. "It's too much of an obvious target.", she warns him. "I know, but I'll have to take the chance." "If you say so." Trowa stands up. "Goodnight." Yua gives an odd wave, "Night." She hoped he would be alright as a bad feeling twisted her gut. Then again, he's a Gundam pilot. He probably knows what he's doing. Grabbing a blanket she curls up on the couch, soon falling asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, Trowa had already left much to the confusion of Catherine. Annoyed, Yua covered for him. She didn't want Catherine to panic. Talking about panic, they also kept to their promise not to mention the night before and just get started to prepare for their next show.

Yua is soon waiting in the coulisse for her part. The crowd is making decent noise, letting her know they were getting exited. She on the other hand was a bit bummed out. She saw Trowa fighting again on the news, along with others. According to the news, they were responsible for the death of peace loving Alliance members. Yua knew better than to believe that. They were tricked and used. This event was going to give OZ free reign and things would turn out for the worst as war was declared on the colonies. She was really going to give Trowa an 'I told you so' when he came back. Maybe..

Bored, she sneaked a peek out there, just for the hell of it, her eyes scanning the happy faces in the crowd. Suddenly she froze, her blood running cold. What was he doing here?! Isn't this place usually too low class for him? "Yua, we're up.", calls Jenny.

Alarmed, she looks around before making a dive towards the props. "What are you doing?", The older girl asks urgently. Finding what she was looking for, she covers her face with the pale mask. "Yua, you can't perform like that, you won't be able to see properly." "It'll be fine, trust me.", she says before walking out to meet the cheering crowd. Her colleagues recover quickly after seeing her, pretending that nothing's wrong.

Making her way up the ladders she tries not to look at the familiar face in the crowd. At first, the act goes pretty well. Having memorized the moves, Yua is not that concerned by her lack of sight. What does bother her is knowing that his eyes are on her. It nearly made her slip up, causing gasps to rise from the crowd. She didn't like what he was doing to her, she hated him for it.

Once they were done, her friends were getting ready to scold her and they would have succeeded if she didn't ran out before they had the chance. Catherine stared after her worriedly as she disappeared out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where have you been?!", Catherine asks her worriedly. Did Yua really think she could disappear for the night and not hear about it? "Don't worry about it Catherine.", Yua tries to reassure her half-heartedly. "Don't worry?! After that spectacle last night? What has gotten into you all of a sudden?", her friend asks baffled.

Yua couldn't tell her the truth. After the show she followed the man that bothered her thoughts. He was an old man, grey and worn, but his eyes were still as hard and sinister as she could remember. She watched his residence the whole night, wrecking her brain over why he was here. Was he looking for her here, or was it only a coincidence?

She was half relieved that it was only him and not his nephew, the man that called himself her guardian for most of her life. This man was cruel, but his nephew even more so. After his wife passed away, nothing could stop him from doing what he wanted with her. Nobody there to stop him from molding her to his liking. A perfect soldier is what he wanted, but as she gained the skills, she escaped. She wouldn't let herself become that man's lapdog so he could rise in power. Besides, she could never become the perfect soldier. She just cares too much.

She glared at the windows of the building for a long time that night, remembering that the man inside put her in that situation, supporting it and enjoying it even. She often wished to wipe that smug smile of his face. She only left the premises after nothing seemed to happen and her body began to grow stiff and cold. She'll keep an eye on him, because wherever he goes, bad things happen. Tsuborov is bad news for anyone.

Yua is brought back to the present as someone appeared from around the corner. It's Trowa and it seems he didn't come alone. Welcoming the distraction she pointed the fact out to Catherine, who after one last daunting look, turns to Trowa and the newcomer. It's a boy about the same age, only a little shorter. He clearly has Chinese roots. Yua can tell by his demeanor that he must be another pilot. Well, seeing that Catherine is distracted, Yua takes her chance to sneak away, just in case she would have to face her wrath again when she got the chance.

That evening, Yua is walking towards the tent, ready for the performance. "Hold on there Yua.", says a voice. She turns around to see the ringmaster. "You'll have to sit this one out. I don't know what's going on in your head, but we can't have you being distracted like this. Sort things out for yourself, Carol will take your place tonight." Yua sighs. "I understand.", she says disappointed. He puts a hand on the small girls' shoulder. "Take care of yourself Yua. It would be a shame to see something happen to such an excellent performer.", he says before leaving.

Catherine walks up to her. "It will be okay sweetie. Just take a rest for today." She hands Yua a tray with two cups and a pot of coffee. "Could you take this to the boys?" Nodding she turns on her heel to find Trowa and his friend. She hasn't spoken to neither of them yet since their arrival. She felt like keeping to herself for a while, still slightly shaken.

She finds them near the animals, sitting by an open fire. They seem to only stare at the fire, not speaking a word. "You guys look like someone died.", she jokes half-heartedly, earning some looks. She sighs heavily. "Sorry, bad timing." she apologizes, putting the tray down and seating herself close to the fire. After a moment she looks up to find Trowa staring at her. "What is it?" "I'm not sure if there is a more tactful way to say this, but I was kind of expecting you to rub it in our faces more than that." Yua looks back at him dully. "I'm not in the mood."

Trowa blinks at her. "Don't you have to work?", he asks, making sure as not to make it sound like a 'get lost.' "Nope.", she replies curtly. "Are you angry?", he asks out of the blue. "Why would you think that?" "Catherine said you disappeared last night…" "Oh." "Do you feel angry at what we did yesterday?" Yua looks at him oddly before it clicks. He thinks she's upset because the world's only chance on peace got killed. "No. Sure, it sucks, but it has nothing to do with me being angry." "So you are angry.", he states, a bit smug that he pried the confession out of her. Yua gapes at him. "Sure, but it has nothing to do with you guys.", she says giving up.

Yua glances at the other boy who was observing the conversation, thinking it completely pointless. "We are just weird like that.", she explains making him glance at Trowa, "I can't belief you told her about it.", he mutters. "Don't blame him for it, I'm just too smart to be left in the dark.", Yua defends him. "You're crazy woman.", he retorts. Yua looks as if she's seriously thinking it over. "There's a good possibility." The guy looks at her oddly. "But hey, before we start calling each other more names, how about a proper introduction instead.", Yua suggests.

A few days later, Trowa and Wufei departed together. Trowa noticed that Yua was behaving oddly, but when he tried to subtly pry some information out of her she wouldn't budge. It really made him curious about what happened while he was gone. But since she didn't want to tell, he supposed he should respect her privacy.

At one point, Wufei came to him. He had checked Yua out, wanting to be sure who Trowa trusted his secrets with. What he came up with didn't satisfy him though. It seemed no one with the name of Yua Fowler existed. It didn't surprise Trowa. He expected as much. Although he still didn't know who she really was, he trusted her intentions. She was in the same position. It took him a while to convince Wufei of this.

Soon after their departure, the circus moved. Yua was all too glad that they left. She couldn't feel at ease knowing that one of her worst enemies could be so close. Her circus companions noticed she eased up after the move and let her perform again. The next few days were quiet and uneventful, she almost got used to it…

One night she was just finished with a performance when she ran into Trowa. She didn't expect him back just yet since she hadn't noticed any Gundam activity in the news. Maybe they hushed it up? Anyway, he holds out a trench coat for her to take. "Come. I need your help.", is all he says. Curious on what he wants, she wraps the coat around her, hiding her costume from view before running after him.

He leads her into the woods close by, walking through the brush until they reach a truck. Covered on the back is Trowa's Gundam she guesses. Walking to the front, he opens the passenger side door. To Yua's surprise, the body of a boy falls out. Trowa barely manages to catch him in time. She rushes over to help him. "Another friend of yours?" "You could say that."

Yua looks him over, her eyes widening in shock at his state. She's surprised that he's still breathing. "What the hell happened to him?" "I'll tell you later. We need to take him inside, after that I'll need your help to fix him up. I trust you know what to do?", Trowa aks. "Yeah sure. Let's hurry up."

Doing just that, they soon brought him inside the trailer, bringing him to Trowa's room. Fetching warm water and a first aid kit, they started to work on cleaning and stitching his wounds, removing any metal shards where ever necessary. While doing that, Trowa gave a short version of what happened; "We were attacking a mobile suit transport route, and winning. Things turned around when OZ threatened to destroy a colony if we didn't surrender." He paused for a moment to focus on what he was doing. "We pilots get our missions from the doctors, those who built the Gundams. They agreed to surrender, but they couldn't get their hands on the Gundams, that's why he self-destructed. After that, the guy in the white mobile suit let us go." "So what happens now?", Yua asks. Trowa sits back, finished. "Nothing. Nothing happens.", he says almost sadly.

Soon after when they were cleaning up, Catherine walked in, surprised to see Trowa or his companion for that matter. Trowa tried to convince her that he needed to stay with them and after some time she agreed. They moved Trowa's bed to the living room so it was easier to keep an eye on him. Trowa would sleep on the other couch.

By the time they went to their respective 'beds', it was already early in the morning. Yua glanced at her friend, a coffee table separating them. "What's his name?", she asks. "Heero Yuy presumably." 'Another dead man.', Yua can't help think. "I see." After a moment, she looks towards him again, seeing him staring at the ceiling. "How are you feeling?" "What do you mean?" "Considering the circumstances…" He shrugs. "There's nothing I can do but wait."

She was almost asleep when his voice whispers trough the room, "Who are you? Why do you know so much?" Yua smiled slightly. "Are you bored already now that you can't fight? Are you going to spend your time picking on me now?" When he doesn't answer she peeks an eye open. He glances back at her before staring back at the ceiling. "Hm, all in due time Trowa. You'll just have to be patient." "Is that a guarantee?", he asks. She looks at him sadly. "I'm afraid so. After all, I can't hide from the past forever. It will catch up to me one day and when it does, I'll be sure to tell you.", she says making him look at her through the dim light. "Why?" She turns over closing her eyes. "Because I think you would understand."


	5. Chapter 5

It was noon when Catherine rushed up to them. "He's awake. You should go and see him while I'll go get him something to eat." Trowa nods at her before she leaves. He makes his way for their trailer, Yua following curiously. Catherine moved out of the trailer and stays with a friend so Yua could have her room. Yua didn't like that Catherine did this for her, but she made it clear to Yua that she didn't have a choice in the matter. So she moved into the room, secretly missing her time on the couch where she and Trowa had quiet conversations before falling asleep.

Stepping inside, Heero looked up towards them, surprised to see the familiar face of Trowa. He then glances at the girl, finding something familiar about her. "Do I know you?", he asks surprising her. "Not that I recall.", she replies as nothing about him sparks her memory. He looks to be thinking for a moment before letting it go, turning himself to Trowa for answers, but glancing at the girl one more time. "She knows.", Trowa reassures him.

"Where am I?", Heero starts off with. "A circus group on tour. I've been with them a while now.", he replies. "Why did you save my life? I had to die there." "You are already dead.", Trowa says as he turned on the TV to show him; "Despite our patient attempts for a peaceful solution, the rebels refuse to listen to us. They keep committing acts of sabotage all over the world. No matter what the discussion..." Trowa turns the volume down. "It's been a month since then. All OZ has been doing so far is putting the remaining opposing nations on Earth under its control."

Heero can't help but show his surprise. "I've been unconscious for a month?!" "You're already history, as far as OZ is concerned. So you are no longer bound to duty for the colonies." Trowa sighs, leaning on the kitchen counter to look outside before continuing. "I wish I were, too." "Are you under pressure?" "No. I've received no orders since then, as a matter of fact." "I see..."

After a moment of silence, Trowa come with a confession. "I couldn't possibly be as decisive as you were. If OZ challenged us again, using the colonies as hostage, I have absolutely no idea what to do. Should I follow in your footsteps?" The stupidity of the question makes Yua look at him oddly. She is sure he notices her looking. "Let me tell you one thing. It hurts like hell to die.", Heero tells him bluntly. Trowa snickers before bursting out laughing. Yua raises a brow at this. "You guys are weird.", she mutters, causing Heero's attention to turn towards her again.

"Who are you?" "Yua Fowler is the name.", she answers, readying for an interrogation. "And what is your part in this?" "In this? Nothing as far as I'm concerned. I'm just here for the ambience you could say." "Hm, I still think I've met you somewhere, you better come clean now, because I will find out." Yua crosses her arms indignantly, her eyes going cold. "You'll have to find out yourself then, cause my memory seems to be a bit vague. And I mean that in the literal sense, so don't start throwing threats at me."

Trowa looks back and forth between the two. He feels oddly put off by the frightening similarity in the way they glare at each other. Yua turns to Trowa. "What is it with your friends wanting to pick a fight with me on first sight?", she questions before taking her leave. Heero looks at his fellow pilot. "How well do you know this girl?" Trowa sighs, "Not well at all if you consider the facts, but character wise I believe to have caught up on things." Not believing that Trowa is an idiot, he doesn't say anything of it. He probably knows what he's doing.

That evening Yua was ready to go to sleep. She avoided the trailer for the rest of the day, but she can't continue doing that the whole night. Seeing that Heero has his eyes closed, she tries to sneak past him. "Yua." Halting in her tracks she looks back at the bed ridden boy. "What?", she asks dully. "Tell me something. Trowa seems to trust you, but I need to hear it from you directly. Can we trust you?" Yua stares him in the eyes. "You can.", she answers seriously. He can tell she isn't lying. There's no indication at all. He nods in satisfaction.

"Look, about the you knowing me question, let's make a deal. If I happen to remember you, I'll tell you, but if you figure it out first be sure to refresh my memory. It would be nice to fill some of those gaps." He nods. "Understood." Now that they've reached an understanding, he lets her leave the room.

The next day, Catherine send both Yua and Trowa out for groceries. It's quite a list, so she wanted them both to go. She sighs glancing at the list. "What is Catherine planning? Feeding an orphanage?" "I think she noted down other's groceries as well." "Right, how nice of her. Now which way to the market?" Trowa motions to their right. "Lead the way.", Yua sighs.

Slowly rain starts to fall, but the amount increases dramatically within a minute. Taking shelter at an overhang of a small store, they watch as the street is emptied of people in seconds. Yua leans against the wall bored, Trowa following her example. "So Trowa..", Yua starts. "Hm?" "What will you do once you aren't needed anymore?" He blinks. "I haven't given it any thought yet. Besides, something tells me we are a long way from peace." "How depressing, but I suppose you're right. Things always get worse before they get better."

Trowa can't help but nod, agreeing with her statement. Suddenly his whole body goes rigid in surprise as Yua cries out, doubling over in pain. He turns to her, "What happened?" She doesn't say anything for a moment as she looks up and around, biting her lip. She sees nothing out of place, but jerks when something grazes her cheek, making blood trickle down it. A sound of an impact is heard in the wall behind her. "Run!", she yells out, pushing Trowa to get him to move.

They run across the street, ducking as a whizzing sound is heard. By now, Trowa understands that they are under fire. They duck into an alleyway to get away. Trowa turns his friend around so she faces him, looking at her stomach to see her shirt starting to get drenched in blood. She was hit. "Did you see who did it?", he asks. She shakes her head, pressing her hand on the wound. "I didn't, but judging from the direction, they must be somewhere up those buildings.", she says pointing around the corner.

Deciding quickly, Trowa says, "I'll go around and catch them from the rear. Stay here." Yua grabs onto his sleeve. "No I won't. Trowa, if we were both targets, don't you think, you probably being the stronger one, they would have shot you first?" Seeing the logic behind it, he realizes something. "This is an attempted assassination on you.", he states. Yua nods, smiling bitterly. "The past has caught up to me and is trying to kill me. It's too bad for whoever is up there that they didn't make the first shot count, they'll pay for that."

"You're hardly in the right state.", Trowa argues. "I can't let you get involved Trowa, this is my problem." "It's not just your problem anymore. The day you met me, I made it mine as well.", he says. Yua sighs. "Trowa..", she wines reluctantly only to get a look from him to give it up. "Fine. Just don't get killed, these amateurs are unpredictable.", she warns him. "You're telling me."

Yua peeks around the corner, only to jump away as a shot rings out. "They've moved. Twenty meters eastbound." Trowa nods. "Stay close to me.", he orders dashing off. Pushing the pain aside, she follows after him, making their way to the correct building. Standing against the wall, Yua motions to push her up. With his help she reaches a window on the upper floor and jumps towards the next building that is not as tall, grabbing onto the ledge. She tries not to make a sound as her stomach hits the wall.

Lifting herself up, she looks at the other roof to see a man quickly packing up. Apparently he could feel the heat. As he looks around he is shocked to find his target only meters away. Yua is just as surprised, not prepared for him to see her before she could strike. He pulls out a handgun, pointing it at Yua. She, having no place to hide sees no other option but to confront him. Diving across to the other roof, she pushes of the ledge with her hands before somersaulting and landing neatly on her feet. Not stopping there she pushes off in a charge for the man while bullets graze her.

His eyes widen in horror as she just keeps going. His bullets have ran out. Fumbling with the magazine he looks up just in time to see her foot coming to meet his face. Trowa arrived just in time to see her deal out a hard kick, sending him off the roof, but just in that second another shot rings out. As the man falls to his death, Trowa watches as Yua collapses in a heap.

Rushing over, he turns her around, his eyes meeting hers. "You idiot. I thought I said to stay close", he scolds. "I'm sorry, I was careless.", a soft voice apologizes. He looks down to see another wound in her chest, this one bleeding more badly than the one in her stomach. Her breathing is rough, indicating to him that something is seriously wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Wasting no time, he picks her limp body up in his arms before kicking down the rooftop door. He storms down the staircase, a woman screaming in fright as they pass her. Running out the front door of the building he rushes towards the circus. He looks down to see her eyes closing. "Stay awake!", he orders rather harsly, making her head jerk, eyes blinking. Running onto the circus terrain he makes a beeline for their trailer. He is relieved to see no one out and about as the rain is still coming down hard. This would be difficult to explain after all.

As Trowa burst through the door, Heero can't help but jump up in reaction. "Close the door.", Trowa says, laying Yua down on a couch. While Heero does so, Trowa shakes Yua who had her eyes closed. "Yua, wake up." Opening her eyes slightly she wines, "I am awake." Rushing around to gather the needed supplies, Trowa orders her to talk. He needs to distract her, both from sleep and the oncoming pain. "What do I say?", she slurs, flinching when Heero pushes down on the worst wound. "You promised you would tell me about you when the time came. So talk." "Now?" "Yes.", he says dumping everything on the coffee table.

Yua follows his moves as Trowa picks up a slender knife and oddly enough a straw. "What are you going to do with that?", she asks suspiciously, her voice raspy. "Talk Yua.", he says ripping her shirt open without blinking or blushing. "Okay, okay. Impatient much." She thinks for a moment. "I should probably start with my early youth, but the difficulty is, there isn't much to say. My first memory I gained at the age of eight. I found myself in a shuttle on my way to Earth. Holy hell!", she yells as Trowa cuts in between her ribs before shoving the straw inside the cut. To her surprise she finds it easier to breath. Apparently her lung had collapsed.

"Go on.", Trowa tells her. "Well, I don't know how I got in that situation or came across the old man, but he took me to his nephew and his wife. His nephew, from there on my guardian, is a bit of a nutcase. He comes from a long line of military fanatics and trained me from the start to become a soldier. His wife didn't agree with that, but when she passed away two years later, there was no one holding him back. He decided he wanted something more than just a soldier though…", she paused to suck in her breath as Trowa started on the bullet wounds with tweezers that Heero prepared above the stove fire. "He wanted a tool. Something he could use to take out his enemies as he lusted for power.", she continues. "I was to become that tool. Looking innocent enough being a girl and all, he could catch them off guard. Aargh!"

She stops as Trowa grabs on the bullet in her chest before pulling it out. Heero quickly stitches it up as Trowa starts on the next bullet. "What else?", asks Trowa impatiently as she stays silent. Snapping out of her daze, she return to her story. "Right.. Ah, let me see. I learned the skills, but never gained the state of mind. I couldn't kill people who didn't deserve it. So I rebelled. At one point I fled, it was just weeks before I ran into you." "Is he responsible for the assassin?" "Yes." "Why kill you after putting in so much effort?", asks Heero this time around. "Because he's afraid of me. I can compromise his career, his life.." She thinks for a moment before realizing something. "He knows where I am. I need to leave." "You're not going anywhere at this point.", Trowa argues. "But I'm putting everyone in danger by being here." Trowa looks her in the eye, "We'll deal with that later."

Trowa carefully fishes the bullet from her stomach and Heero is quick to close it up. The worst wounds are fixed, but she lost a lot of blood. They start on the minor wounds, cleaning them with alcohol to fight off infection. "You've been shot before.", Trowa notices as he sees scars. "Yeah, he shot me as part of training. He thought it would be useful to be prepared on the feel of it." Trowa frowns, disturbed at this. He got what he wanted, but he wasn't prepared for this. He never expecting anything so crazy.

"I guess I can tell you now, the reason of my behavior before you left on your last mission.", she says sleepily. "I saw him, the old man. The sadist who put me there and watched as I was put through training." "Who is he?", Trowa asks, wanting to know. "Tsuborov." "Romefeller.", Heero says in recognition. "And his nephew?", asks Trowa. "Michael Karhzin." "OZ official.", states Heero. Yua sighs, "I thought I could hide, but I should have known better. I will need to face him." "What will you do when you face him?", Trowa asks. "I don't kill innocent people….", Yua mutters sleepily. 'But those who are guilty of horrific crimes, are not safe from me.', she thinks before losing consciousness.

After they finished up, Trowa put her in bed and cleaned himself up. Heero took care of the mess in the living room, sadly some blood stains were permanent so he just flipped the couch pillows. Trowa spoke briefly to Catherine, saying they didn't get the groceries done because Yua got unwell. It was the best he could think of that wouldn't make her flip out. When he got back in he sat down with a sigh, finally taking some time to think things over. "What do you make of this?", he asks Heero.

"It's a complicated situation, but if what she says is true, I guess it's better that she deals with this soon, limit the damage. That's what I would do." "Hm, I wonder though, why did she end up in that situation? Could it have been anyone or was she picked specifically?" "We'll probably never know."

Many hours later, Yua's eyes shot open as the bed seemed to shake beneath her. The noises she heard put her on high alert. It didn't belong. Sitting up she winces, wrapping an arm around herself in an effort to contain the pain. Slowly she puts her bare feet on the cold floor, using whatever she can reach to pull herself in a standing position, only barely staying that way as the ground shakes again.

Opening the bedroom door she finds Heero in the room, arms crossed, eyes closed. "What's with all the racket?" "You shouldn't be moving around.", he says dodging the question. "It wasn't really an option as I was shaking out of bed.", she says making her way to the window. Pushing the curtain aside she gasps at what she sees. "What?" Trowa is using his Gundam on the circus grounds and wreaking havoc.

She turns to Heero for an explanation. "He made a choice.", he says referring to Trowa. "What choice?! To go get killed in something so meaningless?! I fail to see the logic behind this." "Calm down.", Heero ushers as he watches her breathing speed up and the amount of wincing increasing. "Look Heero, I'm not one to meddle in other people's choices, but he can't expect me to just except it and move on. It's ridiculous!" "There's nothing you can do."

Yua swallows hard. He's right. She'd probably fall over dead if she tried. A hand lands on her shoulder. "You wear your heart on your sleeve. It's easy to get hurt that way.", Heero says. "Someone once told me that it's part of life. You hurt, you learn, you get stronger. Besides, people that never hurt don't live, just exist.", she argues. "Hm. Perhaps, just be careful." Yua can't help but smile a little. "You really are just a softy aren't you?", she says making her way back to her bedroom. "I'll just... go and do whatever. If that guy survives, let me know. If he doesn't, well, we'll get to that later.", she says solemnly.

Yua sits down on the bed. She wanted to do something so badly, but she's unable to at the moment. It was her own fault for being careless, now she'll have to deal with it. Maybe Heero is right. She should be more careful. It's inevitable to get hurt, but there's no point in looking for it. The sad thing is, she can't run from the situation she's in anymore. The only way she can start living again, is when her enemies are all gone. It will take some more hurting, physically and mentally before the time is there.

Yua sighs. She doesn't know how long she's been sitting there. She only noticed that everything was quiet when a knock sounded on her door. It must be Heero, here to tell her that Trowa is dead. "Come in.", she mumbles, bracing herself. The door opens, but when he doesn't say anything she looks up to see what's keeping him. He should just get it over with. But her eyes widen in surprise when she sees it's not Heero. "You?" Trowa looks at her guiltily, his cheek red as if someone already got a good whack in. "Are you alright?", he asks.

He gets his answer when a pillow flies at his head. She would go for something more solid, but this was all there was in arms reach. "Are you kidding me Trowa?! I'm out for a few and you go do something like that?! Are you nuts?! I expected more from you.", she says disappointed. "Calm down Yua.", he says coming in. "Don't tell me to calm down. If I want to be upset at you, that's what I'll do. How dare you risk you're life over nothing." "You care for my life?", he asks surprised. "Of course!" She sighs, trying to calm herself down. "You're my friend aren't you?" He blinks, before smiling slightly, taking a seat next to the girl. "Yeah.", he breathes out.

Trowa winces when a finger pokes his cheek. "Did Catherine do that?", she asks. He nods in response. "Lucky bastard. I would have used my fist." "I don't doubt that I got off lucky.", he comments. "Damn straight. But seriously, don't ever do that again.", Yua says looking straight at him, a frown on her face. "I learned my lesson. It's not for me.", he assures her. "Good.", she sighs, tiredly laying her head on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Opening the door Yua squinted from the morning sun. "Here, let me take that.", says Trowa. He was standing just outside waiting for her. Taking her bag, he holds out his other hand to help her down the step. "I don't like being treated like I'm a cripple.", she huffs. "Well, like it or not, you are crippled." "Ugh." She takes his hand reluctantly, letting him support her.

The boys were leaving. Trowa because of what happened the night before and Heero because he wanted to make amends. They agreed to take Yua with them, because she couldn't stay there either, especially not in the condition she was in. She would be a sitting duck.

Catherine stops them before they get in the truck. "Take care you two. Especially you Yua. Take it easy for a while.", she says carefully hugging the girl before hugging Trowa. After Trowa made sure Yua was seated, he got in the driver's seat while Heero scooted in next to Yua. When he closed the door Catherine jumped up, hanging in the open window. "So you're the one who instilled these bad habits into my Trowa. If you don't stop doing this, I won't ever forgive you!", she says, a hint of humor in her voice. They can tell she's not joking however. She jumps down.

Trowa sighs, "I made a woman cry. If it were you, you would have still chosen death. For that, I admire your strength.", he tells Heero. "Like I said before, humans live by their emotions." "Shall we go?", Trowa asks. The other two nod. "Yeah."

They ride a day before stopping at a public library. Heero wants to look for family of Marshal Noventa whom he killed. He want to go by everyone of them to get judged. Yua thought it was a nice gesture, though reckless. "Are you waiting here?", Trowa asks Yua as they step out of the truck. Shaking her head, she moves to get out of the truck. "Careful.", he says, running around the front to give her a hand. With his help she soon touches the ground without too much pain. "Thanks." Trowa nods. She then follows the guys inside.

They quickly find their way to a computer while Yua looks around. She ends up between the rows of novels. She never read for fun before as far as she can remember. All she read was political literature, mechanical instructions and references on past battles. There wasn't much else available. She stared up at the shelves in awe. There were so many of them. Picking one, she scans through it, intrigued.

"Are you ready?", asks Trowa behind her. It seems they were finished looking. She nods in response, putting the book back in the spot where it came from. "You know…", she begins glancing at the many books. "One day I'll read them all." He nods in understanding before they both make their way out. Heero was already waiting outside.

Once back on the road, Heero explained that they were going to Marseille first. Noventa's granddaughter lived there. It was a long trip of a few days. They mostly camped outside, but managed to get a room on one night so they could freshen up and both Heero and Yua could clean their wounds. Yua's wounds were closing up gradually but remained sore, making her move slowly and carefully. All the while, Trowa would be there to help when he thought she needed it, even if she didn't always agree with that. She thought he worried too much. It was flattering though, to see the usually stoic boy work so hard on her behalf. She wondered how that came about. Was he in his own way trying to apologize for what he did before?

When they reached Marseille they were surprised to find it under attack. OZ was pressing on to take over the town. They left the truck in an underground waterway. When an Aries crashed close to where they were, Trowa and Heero ran up there. Trowa knocked the pilot out before they both got in the Aries to listen in on the communication line. Yua waited at the end of the street, taking cover. "Put up your hands!.", called a voice behind her. The click of a gun followed. Judging by the sound, it was almost up against her head.

Rolling her eyes, she ducked, thrusting an arm upward to hit the offenders arm. The gun slipping from their grasp and into Yua's who whirls it around before hitting the man in the head with it. She watched as he collapsed onto the ground. "Idiot, pointing guns at me…", she mumbles hunching over as the pain kicks in. She pockets the gun before shuffling off towards the guys.

"We shouldn't be hanging around like this. These people are willing to shoot anyone.", she says. The guys look at her before glancing where she was to find a body there. "Let's do like we agreed.", says Heero, glancing at Trowa who nods in response. "Get to shelter somewhere until it's safe.", Heero says to Yua before running off. "Take care of yourself.", Trowa says, before disappearing also.

Not questioning their intentions, she does as told. It's not like she can make a difference here. It's not her place to do so if she could. The confiscated gun proved useful to her as she encountered more soldiers. It didn't matter who's side they were on if they threatened her life. After finding a suitable hiding spot, she stayed there until things went quiet. She left the gun as she went to look for the boys as it only brought animosity. Luckily it didn't take her long to find them.

Heero did as he said, laying his life in the hands of the young lady called Sylvia Noventa. She couldn't kill him though. Yua and Trowa watched as the scene played out. "This is where it starts. He goes from one family member to the next, seeking their verdict. Everything this guy does is completely thorough and well thought out. Everything Heero Yuy does.", Trowa says. "You seem to admire this guy.", Yua states. "Hm.", is all she gets in response. She smiles lightly. "No need to be shy about it. I guess we all can take him as our example to a certain extent."

Heero finally finished visiting all the relatives of Marshal Noventa after many days. Sadly enough, he still didn't seem satisfied. He was still feeling guilty about it. "There's nothing more you can do Heero. It's time to move on and look to the future.", Yua urges as they walk through the town. She can't stand him sulking any longer. "Hm.", is the only respond she gets from him. Glancing at Trowa, they both shrug, not knowing what to do with the guy.

It's at that moment that we notice something odd. There's a car following us at a slow pace. "Going from place to place, I figured it would only a matter of time before someone found us.", says Trowa. "I'll take care of it.", comments Heero. "Wait.", Trowa stops him. "You better not overdo it with the state you're in, so I'll go and stop them. Stay with Yua." "Thank you.", says Heero, accepting Trowa's help. He's been healing too slowly for his liking, but then again, he almost died.

Grabbing his good arm, Yua drags Heero off , leaving things to Trowa. They jump into the back of a passing truck, letting them pass the black car without being seen. "I wonder who it is.", Yua wonders out loud. Heero shrugs not really caring. Looking back they see that Trowa confiscated a motorcycle, taunting whoever followed them before speeding off, the car in pursuit.

It's silent as they ride on, only jumping out of the truck when they come close to the docks. It's where Trowa stored Heavyarms, so he should be able to find them there. Yua munches on an apple she took with her from the truck, taking a spare for Trowa. "You've been more silent lately.", observes Heero out of nowhere. "I suppose." "Something wrong? Are your wounds bothering you?" Yua is surprised at this. He usually doesn't talk to her much and now he seems concerned.

"They are healing fine. Maybe that's why though. Soon I will be able to go after him." Heero nods in understanding. "What is your plan?" She grins cheekily. "What makes you think I have one?" "Heh, you remind me of someone. But surely you're not that stupid.", Heero says, almost cracking a smile. "I wouldn't give me too much credit if I were you. If you knew what I am going to do, you'd probably think differently." "Hm?" Yua waves off his curiosity, ushering him to keep walking.

They arrive at a warehouse, stepping inside to find the truck and Gundam untouched. Soon after Trowa walks in as well. Yua throws him the apple she had kept, which he catches gratefully. The action from before made him hungry. "Thanks. I owe you one.", says Heero. "No problem.", Trowa replies. He looks up at the truck. "If we are gonna transport this thing, we can't do it by land." "Then by sea. There's a ship I had my eye on, but now that I'm sure we're being watched, it might make my plan to difficult.", says Heero. "You can use my carrier.", comes a voice from the entrance, catching them by surprise. "I didn't expect you to really be alive. This is the first time we meet face to face.", the voice continues.

Trowa is quick to pull a gun on the uniformed woman. His apple rolls across the floor, now discarded. "My name is Lucrezia Noin. I serve under Colonel Zechs.", the woman introduces herself. "Zechs?", Heero asks. "He was the pilot you fought when you were out in Siberia.", she explains. "Don't think we won't try to put up a fight if you try to catch us.", Trowa warns her as she steps closer. She only picks up his apple though.

"Colonel Zechs says he'd like to meet with you.", she continues. "He would? Does he think he can pump us for information or something?", Trowa asks. "Don't misunderstand me. He's not requesting this as a soldier of OZ. As a fellow pilot of a mobile suit, he hopes for another opportunity to fight you boys in the near future." "So he wants to fight us again does he? Sounds like Zechs fellow is one admirable guy.", comments Trowa, a bit sarcastic. Noin doesn't take offense to his comment and speaks, "It's up to you guys to decide whether or not you want to believe me."

"Were is he?", Heero asks all of a sudden. His two companions look at him surprised. "You mean you're gonna trust her?", asks Yua. "He doesn't strike me as the kind of guy that would plan this kind of trap.", Heero says. "Oh no? Then it looks like my mobile suit will come in handy.", Trowa offers. Now it's Heero's turn to look surprised. He's really going to lend him his Gundam? "Alright." "Great. Let's move it to the carrier when it gets dark. I'll wait for you there.", Noin says before leaving. They all glance at each other, a silent conversation between them.

Later when night fell, they moved Heavyarms to the carrier. "Are you sure you want to come?", Trowa asks his friend. "Sure, why not?", Yua says, not at all perturbed. "It could still turn out to be a trap.", he counters. "Heh, you don't believe that yourself, or else you wouldn't go.", she says catching him by surprise. "It will be fine Trowa. Besides, I'm a curious person. If I don't get my daily dose, I'll go nuts.", she continues making Trowa smile slightly.

Once they are all settled, the carrier takes off for Antarctica. Yua watches as Trowa instructs Heero on the use of his Gundam. He seems to have a bit difficulty as the controls are heavier than his own. This fight won't be easy since he still suffers from his wounds. Yua can't help but wonder what it would be like to fight in a Gundam. She knows the basics of other mobile suits, but piloting a Gundam would surely make up for a challenge.

She glances over when Noin joins her, leaning against the wall next to her. "Are you a pilot?", she asks curiously. "No, not exactly." "Hm? What do you mean?" "Exactly what I said.", Yua says confusing the woman even more. "Let me ask a different question. What is your function?" Yua smirks. "I am whatever I want to be.", she replies, knowing it would frustrate Noin. She likes to tease people who try to push for answers. "I see. You're rather mysterious aren't you?", she sighs out. "I do not believe so. If someone can be whoever or whatever they want to be, the answers should be pretty clear."

Noin thinks this over. "That's not making any sense. That would make you a Jane Doe with endless capabilities." Yua nods thoughtfully. "I guess you're right, I can't do everything after all. I couldn't cook if my life depended on it for instance." Noin chuckles at this. "Besides that, I suppose you have much in common with your friends." "I guess.", Yua shrugs. "So what do you call yourself?", Noin asks. "Yua Fowler is what my name currently is." Noin smiles. "It's a nice name."


	8. Chapter 8

As they approached Antarctica, Noin provided them with warm coats and hot coffee. While waiting for arrival, one of the soldiers on the ship ran up. "We've got a problem lieutenant! Our craft is being followed by a number of carriers ma'am." "They found us.", states Noin. "We spotted them as soon as we reached the continent.", the man explains. "They've calculated our flying range. They must have figured out we were heading towards colonel Zechs' base." "Then we'll throw them off by changing directions.", the soldier suggests. "No go. If we get rid of two Aries, then we'll have enough fuel to lose them. Even if they know the base location, we can attack." "Right."

"Stop lying.", starts Trowa. "You wouldn't do anything to burden Zechs.", he says surprising Noin. "So you're going on the Aries?", asks Heero. "You'll be totally overpowered by their sheer numbers.", he explains. Noin interrupts him, "My mission is to bring you to our destination safely. The method is up to me alone." Yua clears her throat to get their attention. "May I?" "Huh? You?", Noin asks. The guys seem just as surprised. "Yes. After all, I don't have an appointment to go to at the moment. You weren't even expecting extra's on this trip. Allow me to assist you, I will not be a burden any longer."

Noin assesses the girl for a moment, before smiling. "Well, Yua. How would you like to be a pilot today?", she asks making a reverence to their conversation earlier. "I accept.", she says bowing slightly, a smirk on her face. "Come.", Noin says, leading the way to the Aries. "Yua.", Trowa's voice calls out. Looking at him she knows what he's thinking. He believes she won't be able to handle it as she's still recovering from her wounds. Also, he doesn't know if her piloting skills are sufficient. In short, he's worried. Yua can't help but smile at him. "Have a little faith.", she says winking before following after Noin.

"I'll be coming with you.", Noin says, readying herself. "Fine by me.", Yua replies casually, jumping inside the cockpit of the nearest Aries. "I do hope to be pleasantly surprised by you. I would be disappointed if you don't live up to your words." "Don't worry about me. Just try to keep up." Noin smiles at this. She is really excited to see what this unknown girl can do.

Soon they are released from the carrier, dropping into the clouds below. "Let's go.", calls Noin. "Roger.", Yua replies flying out of the cloud deck and towards the first enemy carrier. Together they shoot the engines of it, letting it crash on its own before going off towards the next. Their path is blocked by the enemy's Aries. Shooting them down one by one, Noin does a fly by, going for the engines of the next carrier. She wasn't very effective as her shot didn't do their job.

Suddenly a shot came from behind them, as an Aries appeared from the clouds. "Let's go down.", Yua suggest. "Yes." Noin follows her back into the clouds. Yua blinks as many more dots appear on her screen. "Noin!" "Huh, backup troops?"

They watch as Aries surround them once they appear beneath the clouds where a snow storm blows. There are so many of them. "Well, as least they take us seriously.", Yua comments, a frown forming on her face as a barrage of beams head towards them. Going back to back they take a defensive stance. Yua tries to shoot back, but is surprised when the Aries doesn't respond. "Noin, this Aries just shut down!" "What?!" "When was the last maintenance turn for this thing?", Yua asks frustrated. She doesn't like being a sitting duck.

Noin growls. "Alright, that's enough! We surrender!" "Why Noin?", Yua asks surprised. "There's no point in continuing to fight.", she says throwing her rifle away. "We've thrown down our weapons, we surrender. Just stop attacking us.", Noin says communicating with the enemy. Yua sighs. It's frustrating, but the only thing they can do right now. It sucks. She just hopes the others are long gone by now.

"Do you seriously think the normal rules apply to someone who has betrayed Romefeller? But I might consider it if you hand over the Gundams as proof of Zechs betrayal.", comes a man's voice. "What?" "Unfortunately that's not going to change Zechs his destiny.", the man continues. "We're finishing him off right here. And that's my reward for defeating him, my superior skills will finally be recognized." Yua scoffs. "I at least expect someone who brags about skills to actually have some. How can anyone take you seriously?" "What?! Why you, I will not be made a fool of by a little girl!", he shouts pissed off. "Heh, you don't need me for that. You're doing a fine job yourself."

He holds out the rifle. "Don't forget who's carrying the weapons here girly. If you wish to be executed first, just say it. I'll gladly oblige!" "Yua!", Noin shouts before she can open her mouth again. "Listen up, this is between you and me. Leave her out of it! She doesn't even know Zechs! And I for instance will not let you come near him.", Noin says angrily. "Aha, so Zechs is here!", the man almost cheers. "Damn you.", Noin curses.

"Okay, we've got what we wanted. Get rid of them.", the man orders. The suits advance when suddenly a laser wipes out some of them. It seems the carrier with the guys returned. "You came back.", Noin says surprised, not sure if she's happy about it. After all, they weren't supposed to.

They watch as the craft is hit with shells fired by the enemy. It's clear it won't be able to stay in the air for long. Yua sees Heavyarms drop from the craft, landing in their midst and starts shooting around. "Trowa?", Yua whispers. She's never seen him fight in person before, except all she saw of his suicidal battle at the circus. Now she watches as he quickly decimates the enemy's numbers.

Spotting a suit about to take hers under fire, she quickly breaks out of the Aries, jumping down to the grounds below. The cold hits her when the snow blasts against her, but she can't dwell on it as the Aries she was in moments ago blows up, the shockwave knocking her down. She looks up as Trowa is on his last enemy, it was the one that shot at her and the man who wanted them dead. He's about to deal the final blow when Noin comes rushing out of her suit. "Stop! That's enough!" Trowa hesitates, but in the end doesn't listen and shreds the suit with his blade. It soon blows up.

Sensing something wrong, Yua rushes over to Trowa's Gundam, ignoring any aches. The cockpit opens and to her surprise Trowa tumbles out like a rag doll. Bending down next to him, she puts a hand on his shoulder. "Trowa?" "Hey, are you alright?", shouts Noin a distance away but coming closer. Trowa sit up shakily, turning towards Noin. "The name is Trowa lieutenant. And I need a favor of you. Reload the explosives for Heero Yuy." "Forget that. Stop worrying about that right now.", she says. "You better start thinking about what your next move is kid."

Trowa suddenly seems to realize something. Looking back over his shoulder, he sees blue eyes staring back at him. "You're okay.", he breathes out. "Hm? Of course I'm okay. You're the one I'm worried about." "Oh." He gets up on his feet. "I'm sorry. It's nothing." Yua shoots him an unbelieving look, but lets it go. Noin steps up smiling. "You're a pretty decent pilot Yua. Your friends can be glad that you're on their side." Yua smiles back. "Why thank you, you're not too bad yourself. Now, let's get inside before we freeze to death.", she suggest, motioning to the lack of protective clothing they wear.

It took some hours of repairs before they got back into the air again. All of them sat gathered in the cockpit when the pilot announces that they would arrive within five minutes. Noin turns him. "Any signs of enemies in the area?" "Nothing on either the radar or heat sensors." "I see. I guess we better expect the search party to regroup before staging an assault, rather than assume they've given up pursuing us." "That's a wise decision.", comments Heero. Trowa can't help but agree.

Soon they land at a desolate base. It's an odd place for a base, Yua believes. Stepping outside they are met with three men, one of them wearing a mask of sorts. That must be Zechs. "Hello colonel Zechs. I brought the pilots as you asked, with a little something extra." "Thank you, you can call me Zechs Marquise." "Are we suppose to shake hands now?", Trowa asks sarcastically. Yua noticed him doing that a lot lately. She wonders if something is bothering him, especially after his episode hours before. She doesn't have time to dwell on it though.

"Heero Yuy is it? That's the same name as the leader who kept the space colonies together. Is that what your real name is?", Zechs asks after retreated inside. "Is that your real name that your using?", Heero asks bouncing the question back. 'Touché.', Yua thinks. "Forgive me. I guess there's no real point in using our names from now on. We've done our best to prepare a hospitable reception for you. So I hope you try to make yourselves comfortable.", he says leading us through a hallway.

At the end are large doors which he opens. The light falling in shows something none of them expected, especially Heero. "My mobile suit." "Do you like it?", Zechs asks. Before Heero can say anything, they are interrupted. "Colonel Zechs! The repair to 01 has been completed. The only thing that's left are the operational adjustments.", says a man as he comes over.

Zechs motions to the man. "I'll introduce you. This is Meiser who is in charge of restoring your Gundam." Meiser turns to Heero. "How are ye? All that's left is to adjust the cockpit to suit yourself." "Meiser's young but his skills are top class.", Zechs explains. Heero doesn't beat around the bush, "When can we start?" "How does tomorrow morning sound?" "That's fine." "Heero Yuy. Isn't there something you'd like to say to colonel Zechs?", Noin asks, obviously fishing for a 'thank you'. If she believes he'll say that, she's got the wrong guy.

"I will thank him, but in my own way.", Heero retorts. "I'll kill Zechs. That's how I'll show my gratitude." Yua rolls her eyes. Typical Heero, going from one extreme to another. She leaves it to them though. This is what they want to do and they have to settle things their own way. Heero holds out his hand. "I've never shaken hands with anyone before.", he says as Zechs takes it.

Heero takes a look at his Gundam, but notices the self detonation device isn't installed. Trowa explains that it's because Zechs wants their fight to last longer than last time. Heero declares that he will use Trowa's instead, not wanting to fight in the suit that Zechs fixed for him, believing it will cloud Zechs' judgement.

"Somehow I don't believe it matters if he uses 01. The things that man will do to get a satisfactory fight… Fixing up Heero's Gundam like that.", Yua comments. She's sitting at a table in the hangar, watching as Heero goes to work on Heavyarms. Trowa is leaning on the table next to her. "It's intense, like this is all that matters.", Trowa says. She nods. "It gives me goose bumps, the way you guys act when it comes to a fight. I find it scary I must admit. It kind of goes beyond me. I don't think I'll ever feel the same way."

Trowa turns to her. "It's understandable. Despite the things you were thought, you remained a light hearted person. That's an admirable feat in itself. I hope you never lose that, because when even people like you start to lose sight of the joys in life and stop to care for life in itself, the world will turn into a dark place." "You make it sound like I'm something special.", Yua replies staring into space. "Perhaps it's not about me losing sight of joy or self preservation. Maybe it's about you guys gaining some of that.", she says sadly, laying her head down on the table, closing her eyes. "I don't feel like losing you just because you think dying is something you should do when you sighed up for this.", she breathes out. Trowa stares at the girl, moved by her stance, her thoughts. Perhaps she's stronger than all of them, because she wants to life and she wants others do so as well.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Heero and Zechs face off against each other. Heero in Heavyarms and Zechs in his own mobile suit. It's supposed to pre-date the current Gundams. The rest of them look on from the watchtower at the base. Noin comes running in a bit late. "Has it begun?" "Yeah, just started.", says Meiser who is also present.

The battle seems to last a very long time. "We're nearing three hours since the start of the battle.", points out Meiser. "That's an awfully long time from a meaningless battle.", comments Trowa. This fexes Noin. "Meaningless? What do you mean meaningless?" "Am I wrong? I don't know the details, but I know OZ is after you people. What's the point of two sides with a mutual enemy fighting out here. Do you think it's the pilots' fate? That's stupid." "I agree. I don't think that this will be settled today, or should be settled. The battle can't go uninterrupted for long.", Yua says.

"You might have a good point.", admits Noin. "But they've been out to kill each other from the start, so naturally they feel this is some kind of fate. This battle will go on until they both realize this is meaningless." "Are people trying to stop time in order to find themselves?", Trowa asks incredulous. "Enemies are necessary. That's the soldiers fate." "No, a soldier will be rejuvenated when he finds someone to protect. Sometimes that takes time.", Noin counters. "Right now we've lost sight on how to protect the colonies. We really can't afford to be wasting time here. I'll make sure there aren't any interruptions so they can get this over with.", says Trowa before walking off.

Yua sighs sadly. He's so angry lately, but she begins to understand. "What's up with your friend?", asks Noin. Yua stands up from her spot. "Miss Noin, I would like to ask you a favour.", she says changing the subject. "What is it?" "I'd like to borrow an aircraft." Noin looks surprised, "What for?" "I'm leaving.", Yua announces. This surprises her even more so. "Leaving…?" After a moment she nods. "I don't know if I understand, but please go ahead." Yua smiles slightly at Noin. "Thank you.", she says before running off.

Running to the hanger she finds Trowa there about to leave. "Trowa!" He halts in what he's doing, turning to look at the girl. "What are you doing here?" She stops in front of him. "I'm here to say goodbye.", she says catching Trowa off guard. "I don't think either of you will be coming back here, so why not take my own leave before you two ditch me.", she half jokes. Trowa looks at a loss for a moment. "You're going to go after him aren't you?", he notes. She nods in response. "Lighten up. It's not like you'll never see me again. Following you guys around has become my new hobby.", she assures him. "What if you get killed?", he asks, sounding worried. "I won't." "But.." "Yua cuts him off, giving him a serious look. "Trowa, I won't."

He takes it in for a moment. "I see." "I decided that when I'm done, I will join you in your cause." Trowa blinks. "Why? I thought you didn't want to be a soldier." She smiles grimly, "Let's face it. I'm already as much of a soldier as I'll ever be. And, as long as I'm still capable, I should put those skills to good use." He nods. "I understand." It's silent for a moment, neither of them sure of what to say. Trowa is the one to break the silence. "Do you remember what you said the first day we met?", he asks getting a confused look in return. "You said it was a joke, but you were right you know. You've grown on me."

Yua finally understands. She smiles slightly. "Thanks Trowa. I know that means a lot." She is amazed really. Trowa Barton has let her in and isn't fighting it. She knows this is a special and a prestigious position. She will do whatever she can to keep that trust he has in her. She will survive her ordeal and she will come back to help him and his fellow soldiers in whatever way she can.

Knowing that he has to go, she just goes with her feelings and wraps her arms around Trowa. This surprised him to say the least, but he responds, putting a hand on her back. "Take care of yourself alright. I won't hesitate to give you a beating if I heard you did something stupid.", she warns making Trowa smile. Letting go of him she gives him a last smile. "Well, see you around." He nods. "Good luck.", he says, before climbing in Heero's Gundam.

Yua suits up before climbing into a small jet aircraft. Starting the thing up, she rides it over to the runway. Soon she revves the engines, shooting off away from the base. She watches as she flies over the battlefield. The fight still continuing. She knows they'll be fine, that's why she has no trouble leaving. She'll meet them again after she faced her own demons.

Yua traveled back to Europe, France to be exact. That's where she will find him, at the same house she fled from. On her way she heard about the Gundam pilots all departing for space. It was a good development she thought. They felt it safe enough to get back into action now that OZ was reaching out to space. The colonies went with it and sadly enough denounced the Gundams. That left them to be rogues, doing what they deem right.

After arrival, Yua came across a large gate which she opened without using the buzzer. Ahead of her was a long graveled path leading up to a mansion. Crossing the distance she came upon an impressive pair of oak doors. She could feel her heart beat speed up. Taking a deep breath and straightening her face she pressed on the door bell.

It took a few moment before the door finally opened, revealing a young housekeeper. "Oh, miss! You've came back.", she states surprised and slightly fearfully. It isn't like she feared Yua, but she feared for her. "Rosalie.", Yua acknowledges the female. "I suppose he's home?", she question. Rosalie nods reluctantly. "This way miss.", she says leading the way. Yua is taken to the parlor where Rosalie leaves her to go get the master of the house.

Yua takes a seat by the window, looking out like she did so many times before. After a few moments his dreaded voice rings through the room. "You have some nerve coming here. I can't decide if to find it brave or incredibly stupid." She turns around to face the man, making sure to keep her emotions to herself. His dark eyes bore into her, trying to intimidate her. He has dark hair with side burns and a moustache and is dressed in a nice suit. He is also very tall, but not very bulky. At least not anymore. "Your desk job has taken its toll on you.", Yua comments dully making him frown.

"Are you armed girl?", he asks, holding a gun of his own. She shakes her head. "Hn, and here I thought you were out to kill me, after all, I tried to kill you. Sadly that failed miserably." "Don't get me wrong. I may not be armed, but I have every intention to fight you.", she responds calmly. "Oh? You have something in mind I expect?" She nods. "Yes. I'm challenging you to a duel Michael Karhzin." "A duel? How interesting. What do you have in mind?" "I'll leave the method up to you.", she tells him. Yua watches him think through his options. She thought right about challenging him. There was no way he would refuse. He's just to proud of a man for that.

"You're a foolish little girl. I was the one to train you, do you really believe you're capable of defeating me, giving me the advantage of weapons even?", he mocks. "I'm not here to defeat you. I'm here to kill you.", Yua answers. "I just thought to be generous by giving you the option of which weapon to die by." Michael growls at the small girl in front of him. "You'll pay for your insolence." He shoves the gun in Rosalie's hands. "Woman, get my sabers."

As Rosalie scurries off, they stare at each other. "I've heard you've been hanging around those Gundam pilots. You're an even bigger traitor than I thought.", he says. "How can I be a traitor when I was never loyal to you or any organization for that matter. If anyone's a traitor that would be you. It was you who send me to kill your opponents.", Yua reminds him. "Details. Once your buried deep, I'll shove it all onto you." Yua smirks at that. "You sound so confident for a man that's so scared." He tightens his fists in anger. "The world will know you one day for the bastard you are.", she continues.

At that moment, Rosalie returns with the dueling swords. As she hands Yua's over to her, Yua whispers to her; "I expect you gone within the minute. There going to be a lot of trouble coming this way once I kill him. You don't want to get involved." The woman nods. Yua's confidence is making her feel better. She will do as asked, just in case she does win.

"Come girl. I wouldn't want to spill your blood on this fine carpet.", Michael says. "Whatever you want. I couldn't care less where yours spills though.", she responds. He laughs at that. "You do sound much more of a soldier now than when you left here. Maybe those pilots had a good effect on you. It's a shame that it's too late for forgiveness though.", he says walking to the next room with Yua following. "Even if you wanted to forgive, I wouldn't want it, because you have a lot more to atone for than I. By the end of the fight you'll be crawling and begging for forgiveness."

They stand facing each other. "You sure know how to talk big, but I'd like to see you deliver it. You are so confident that you can beat your master, then let's see it.", he laughs. "I'll be the one to make you crawl, make you suffer. I'll enjoy hearing you scream when I'll torture you to your death." Yua shakes her head, "You should take me more seriously. I'm not going to play around like you. Giving you a quick death is satisfactory for me." "Heh. Fine then. Let's not waste any more time.", he says getting into a stance. Yua follows his example. "May the best live.", she says before charging.


	10. Chapter 10

Yua's charge was blocked, but she wastes no time and assaults in a barrage. With each swing she takes a step forward, pushing him back in result. She's clearly giving him a message to take this fight seriously. She will kill him if he gives her the opportunity and he comes to realize this soon as she cuts his cheek.

Taken aback, he grows angry. Without a warning he sends out a kick to her, hitting her in the stomach. The force makes her fly back, hitting the ground. Using the momentum she rolls on until she's back on feet, just barely jumping away in time for a swing aimed at her head. She almost lost her braided hair at that point.

"Already playing dirty I see.", she says swinging at him. He blocks it, while she holds it, getting them in a stand still. "Don't you know there is no honorable way of killing someone. You just get the job done.", he says as he tries to push on. "You're wrong. Let me show you.", she says turning, making his sword slip past hers. Since he was still pushing he loses balance, almost tumbling forward and on his face.

Yua waits until he's facing her again. "See, I will not attack you while you have your back turned on me." He growls. "That's just a sign of weakness. I really can't understand anymore why I wasted my time on you.", he says before going on a charge of his own. "Neither do I, but you did and this is the result. How does it make you feel, I wonder, to die by the hands of something you created?", she speaks, dodging his attacks all the while. "Stop moving you little bitch.", he says slashing hard, making Yua's sword fly from her hands. She tries to move back but isn't quick enough to prevent him from slashing her shoulder.

Ignoring the sting she flips back as Michael still continues on his rampage, showing how little self control and honor he has. As she keep making flips, Yua ends up with her back against the large dining table. "I'm going to skewer you like a rabbit!", he shouts thrusting his sword forward. She barely dodges by jumping up and landing on the table, the sword going between her feet instead. Taking this chance she steps on it before thrusting her other foot forward, colliding with his face with enough force for him to release the sword and fall on his back.

Picking up his sword she motions towards hers that lay on the floor. "Pick it up.", she orders to the bewildered man. He seems to hesitate, looking slightly panicked. "Pick it up!", she order with more force making him scramble for it. "Now let's stop trying to make this into a fist fight. If you wanted to die that way you should have picked that, but it's too late for that now." She says jumping off the table, landing almost on top of him to his surprise.

She doesn't hesitate as she slashes him multiple times on his upper body before disappearing from his sight. As he looks around she can almost smell his fear. She appears next to him, thrusting forward, slicing him deep, making him cringe. He backs up in pain and fear. "Is it starting to dawn on you yet?", she asks breathing hard. Stepping forward she starts on another charge, some are blocked, but most of them hit flesh. "The truth is hard to face isn't it? The mighty Michael Karhzin defeated by a girl half his size. What will your superiors think of you?"

"How can this be?! You're a nobody! I am the master! I should be winning!" , he rattles on. "Safe some of your dignity and stop talking. You're a joke.", she says without pausing. "Please…", he stammers. "Please what? What are you trying to do? Beg? I thought I already made it clear that your life was going to end in this fight. I haven't changed my mind in case you were wondering." "But you're like my daughter", he gasps. "We can be a family. Isn't that what you always wanted?", he tries.

Yua jumps back, looking over his bleeding and cowering form. "Are you really saying that you are somewhat like a father figure to me?", she asks incredulous. He nods, sweat rolling down his face. Yua can feel herself grow angry at this. "I've never been insulted in such a way. A father doesn't treat their child like you did! You are a monster and should never be allowed to reproduce. I can't allow the possibility of another child falling into your hands." She holds out her sword to him. "Let me take you out of your misery before you start to say more things that you're going to regret."

With one jump and thrust, the sword disappears between his ribs. Michaels eyes widen, a gurgling sound coming from his throat as he drowns in his own blood. "What have I done?", he croaks out referring to his creation. After a few twitches he finally slumps over making Yua let go of her weapon. The body crashing to the ground. "How sad.", she whispers, now seeing what has become of the man. A coward to his last breath.[p

She's shocked when she hears several rifles being cocked. As she slowly turns around she is faced with several OZ soldiers and one Romefeller member. "I should have seen this coming.", Yua mutters. It seems Michael informed his uncle of her arrival. He smirks in glee at having her at gunpoint. "You don't seem too shocked to see your nephew dead Tsuborov.", she observes. "He made a fool out of himself. He's better off this way." She blinks at this. He really cares about his reputation more than his family?

"So enlighten me. What happens next? Are you going to shoot me?", she asks. "If you should only be so lucky. Men, arrest her for the murder of Michael Karhzin." "Murder? Someone doesn't seem to know the meaning of a duel.", she says before several soldier dive on her, throwing her to the ground before cuffing her.

It's been several days since she was captured and they've been nothing but kind to her. Yeah, as if. Yua sits in her cell nursing her wounds. They did quite a number on her, but nothing she couldn't handle. Her cell is located close to OZ headquarters, it being one of the best prisons they had. The last thing they needed was for her to escape.

Suddenly the door to her cell opens making her look to see who it is this time. Her eyes widen a little though at the sight of this visitor. She's seen him before, but never met in person. Treize Khushrenada. "To what do I owe this honor?" He smiles lightly. "I've heard a lot about you.", he says. "Hn. You shouldn't believe everything you hear." "I am aware. That's why I'm here. I'd like to find out myself."

He turns to the guard. "Leave us." "Huh, but sir…", he quickly shuts up because of the look he's getting and leaves. "Are you sure that's wise?", Yua asks. "I don't think you're the kind of person to attack at such a moment. You're biding your time." "Hm, if you seem to already know what I'm thinking, than what more could you want?" "To compliment you for instance." "Oh?" He leans himself on the wall by the door. "I've gotten my hands on the security tapes of Karhzins' home.", he explains. "I was quite impressed on how you handled yourself.", he says proudly before frowning. "Though I must say he disappointed me greatly. Maybe that's another reason for me coming here. I wanted to apologize."

This revelation catches Yua off guard. "Apologize?" He nods. "Yes. On behalf of OZ and myself, allow me to apologize for the situation one of our members brought you in. I also apologize for his weakness." She shakes her head not knowing what to do with it. "What is it with you warrior class men? You're taking things way to seriously." He smiles. "Perhaps."

"Would you say his death was necessary?", he asks genuinely curious. "Yes. He was corrupt. Why do you think he created me?" "Created? I've heard you say it on the tapes. What does it mean?" Yua blinks slowly looking at the wall. "It means that I should have been an ordinary girl." He closes his eyes thoughtfully. "I see. We can't turn back time and undo what's been done and maybe that's just as well. People wouldn't be able to reach their full potential if they avoided every difficulty." Yua watches him curiously. There is a certain wisdom inside this man.

"I'm afraid I can't be of any help to you concerning these matters.", Treize says motioning around to the cell. "I would like to give you a suggestion though." "What's that?", she questions. "Once you've got rid of your current problem, I would be honored if you would join me in battle." Yua blinks at him. Is he serious? "Perhaps under different circumstances I would do so, but my loyalties lay elsewhere.", she explains. He nods in understanding. "It's admirable for one to stick to one side. Many people cross over these days. I myself are guilty of this feat.", he says revering to his betrayal against the Earth Sphere Alliance.

He smiles knowingly. "It's odd. I could swear that if you had a Gundam of your own, you would fit right in, despite you being conditioned by the other party. Maybe it was destiny for you to come across them." "Hm. Maybe to some extent as I have little control of who crosses my path, but I try to form my own path as much as possible. Destiny and I don't always agree you see." He nods. "I do and I believe that's a fine way to lead your life. In the right balance of destiny and choice."

He sighs. "Sadly it's time for me to take my leave. I enjoyed our conversation, it's been enlightening. I hope you will allow me to meet with you again sometime.", he says. "This is basically your prison. Who am I to stop you from walking through these doors?", Yua answers, basically giving him permission. It didn't really matter to her. He bows curtly before leaving the cell, leaving Yua alone with her thoughts.

It was about a week later when he showed up again. They didn't converse much that time considering the both of them were too engrossed in their game of chess. Yes, he brought a game of chess with him. He really is something else. To Yua it was a nice change of pace while Treize enjoyed the company of a person so much like the people who intrigued him most. It was a rare opportunity. After that day they met only one more time for a brief moment, just sharing thoughts, before Yua was suddenly moved.

At this point she had been a captive for about a month. Tsuborov was heading towards the moon to supervise the production of mobile dolls. Those were autonomous mobile suits, no longer in need of a pilot. Yua was sickened by the thought. All that was left of humanity was being stripped from wars. Anyway, since he was leaving, he took her with him, wanting to keep a close eye on her and perhaps find a good use for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Yua was bored out of her mind in her confinement on the space shuttle, therefore it was a pleasant surprise when another person was thrown in with her, especially considering it was her best friend. No, not likely. "Why, Wufei Chang. Have you come to accompany me in my humble abode?", she teases. He looks at her surprised. Looking her over to see the bad state she's in. It was easy to see that she was treated badly.

"What the hell are you doing here?", he questions. She shrugs, "I've been hanging around the wrong crowd." He raises a brow. "I knew you were trouble the moment I laid eyes on you." Yua sighs, sinking into her chair. "Really? I do think you've got it wrong though. I am on your side." "From what I've learned, you were raised is the house of an OZ officer." "Raised, more like trained, or condition is another word I've come by." "Does it matter? You're with OZ." "Don't make ridiculous assumptions Wufei, who do you think killed him?", she argues. He looks taken aback. "You did that?" "Well yes, why do you think I'm here? Not for the great food, that's for sure."

He rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But don't cross me the wrong way woman.", he warns. "Thanks Wufei, it's nice to know you care.", she giggles. He sighs heavily. "How the hell did I end up here with you of all people.", he groans to himself. "Just lucky I guess." "Shut up.", he says, crossing his arms and turning away from her. Yua can barely contain her laugh. Wufei is just too easy to mess with.

On the way they make a short stop. They are surprised when Heero takes his seat next to Yua. He looks at her just as confused, making Wufei confused for several reasons. One, they seem to have met and two, their likeliness is scary when they do that. "Well, this is getting better with the minute. If this keeps going, we're going to have a party soon.", Yua comments.

"I take it you were successful?", Heero asks. "Well, halfway successful you can say.", she say motioning to her cuffs. "Plus, considering who captured me, I'm not quite there yet." Heero nods in understanding. Wufei huffs, "I feel like I missed something important." "Aww, don't worry Wufei. I can bring you up to date if you'd like.", she says sweetly making him groan. "No thanks, I changed my mind.", he says making the girl snicker. Heero raises a brow at this. "That guy is hilarious.", she comment to Heero, making him shake his head. He can only imagine what she put him through. Getting a rise out of Wufei seems to give her a kick. Maybe that's how she works. The harder you try to avoid her, the harder she'll try. Heero feels glad that he chose a different path than Wufei. She's okay in his book.

"We're headed to the Lunar base.", Wufei says after a moment. "Are they using us as test pilots for the new models?", he asks. "Maybe a target for them. Even OZ admits that we're pretty lively.", Heero says. "Treize is getting thirsty for mortal combat, and the overconfident colonies will soon realize just how much stronger Treize really is.", Wufei says after a moment. "I'm not so sure.", Yua responds gazing outside. "Hm?" "He doesn't seem like he's happy with how things are going." "How can you be so sure?", Wufei asks. "From what I've seen of him, this doesn't completely suit his character."

Wufei looks at her surprised, for one because she's finally speaking normally to him and two, because of what she's saying. "Have you met him?" She nods. "While I was imprisoned on earth he came by a few times." She looks up at Wufei's confused face. "I don't understand his motivations for coming those times either, but it didn't seem like he wanted to rule over Earth and space that badly. Perhaps he only goes along with it now, because that is expected of him." Wufei doesn't say anything more as each answer only leaves him more confused.

When they reach the base, there is some commotion going on. Apparently Tsuborov doesn't want me in the same cell as the guys. "I'm sorry sir, but all other cells are full at this time." The old man sighs frustrated. "Fine, but if one comes available, put her in isolation." And with that they are moved into their temporary home. "Why put you in isolation?", Wufei asks. "Because he can't torture me when I'm with others." "This guy really hates your guts.", Heero comments to Yua. "Yeah, well, the feeling's mutual."

It was not even the next day when all hell seemed to break loose. Shots were fired, grenades exploded. It was keeping Yua out of sleep. At some point things went quiet again. Taking this chance she closed her eyes again only to be disturbed when the door opened. A guy with long braided hair was thrown in before the door was shut once again.

"Ha! Brilliant.", exclaims Yua. All that hassle only to join them in the brig. "Botched your mission?", Wufei asked pointedly. "You couldn't destroy the base and you couldn't kill Doctor J and the others.", Heero joins in. The guy just lays on the floor, not moving an inch. He seemed to have gotten quite the beating. "Don't rub it in.", he mumbles. "I'm still glad I came. Good news. Your Gundam and mine are being rebuilt.", he says to Wufei. "I can hardly wait."

This seems to spark a thought in Heero's mind. "It looks like OZ will be keeping us alive for the time being. It looks like a good chance, so don't die yet." "Don't worry about me, I don't plan on dying that easily. There's the colonies to fight for, just watch, I'll be the god of death once again." He then notices the stranger with them. "Hey, a girl.", he exclaims. "Would love to chat with ya, but you know… Well…goodnight.", he states before passing out. Yua smirks at him. What an odd guy. The next day when he came to, she learned this guy was called Duo Maxwell. He seemed like a pretty upbeat person, though bored easily. Yua supposed that it was the reason why he flirted with her so much. She learned not to take it seriously though.

It was a week into their joined captivity when Yua was ushered outside. She was going to be questioned. For what she didn't know as she didn't believe they could gain anything from talking to her. She was surprised to see Trowa as one of the soldiers escorting her, though she didn't try to show it. Heero told her before that he was undercover, working as an OZ soldier. She just didn't see him until today. She was glad to see that he was doing okay.

Trowa in return was also glad that Yua seemed to be in a relative good condition. He heard about Michael getting killed, but he never did find out what happened with Yua after that. OZ hushed things up pretty well. And since it took until now to get a sign of life from her he wasn't sure what to think. It's good to see that she kept her promise.

Taking her to a room, Yua was seated down at a table before being strapped down, which she thought a little curious. She guessed it was logical, considering cuffs couldn't hold her back if she really wanted to do some damage. It didn't take long before Tsuborov joined her and the soldiers inside. Seeing as he let them stay also proved to her that he was afraid of her doing something rash. This made her curious though. What did he want to discuss that made him expect her to throw a fit?

He laughed a little, like he knew a joke she didn't. "Have you brought me here just to poke fun at me, or are you actually going to say something?", she asked humorlessly. "Oh, there is. Don't worry about that." He takes a deep breath. "I knew there was a reason why I left you alive for this long." Yua quirks a brow. "And what reason might that be?" "You've been keeping a big secret from me young lady.", he says laying two sheets of paper in front of Yua.

Looking them over, it seemed like DNA profiles. What was she supposed to see? "What am I looking at here?", she questions, genuinely curious. "Your DNA profile.", he says pointing at the left one before turning to the other one. "Your brothers'." Yua blinked, hardly able to keep her mouth from falling open. She secretly glanced at Trowa who seemed perplexed at the news, telling her that he didn't know of the subject. "My what?", Yua asked breathlessly. "Don't act stupid now. It explains the reason why you sought out the Gundam pilots. 01 is your brother.", he says chuckling.

Yua gapes at the old man. "01? Heero?!" Tsuborov laughs in glee. Trowa can only blink and stare at the two of them, not believing what he's hearing. "This could prove to be very useful information. Never did I expect that the brother of the girl I took that day become a Gundam pilot!" Yua could only blink and stare at him confused. Her head was spinning. This wasn't true right? As far as she knew, she didn't have any family left. What was going on here? Heero Yuy her brother? That's just crazy!

She didn't notice her breathing speed up as her heart rate rose through the roof. "Don't lie.", she whispered, barely audible. "What?", he asked as he didn't hear it. "Don't lie! You expect me to belief this bullshit?! Go to hell!" "Watch your mouth young lady. You can drop the clueless act." "Screw you! You know damn well that I don't know shit about anything before you took me. You made sure of that. So stop playing mind games with me! I'm not amused!", she yells, leaning forward as much as she can to intimidate the man.

He just smirks. "Hm, maybe you do not remember, but that doesn't matter. I am holding the ace here. Do you think your brother will do my bidding when his sister's life is in danger?" Yua grits her teeth. "Even if what you say is true, who says he knows about it, or believes that crap? And whatever the case, I'm pretty sure that you won't be able to make him do anything for the likes of you! His mission comes first." "Heh, we'll see." He stands up, opening the door. "Take her to a separate cell. She's not to have contact with them anymore."

She stares at the door opening he left through, hardly noticing when she's being pulled up on her feet. Her eyes couldn't get any wider as the shock is still in full effect. "Yua.", calls a voice. She snaps out of it for a moment to find herself in the hallway where cell doors line the walls. Looking back she only sees Trowa there with her. He must have dismissed the other soldiers. He has his hand on her shoulder to lead her in the right way. Just as well as she would have walked into a wall easily.

She trembles a little and blinks a few times as her eyes start to water. She's feeling so lost and confused right now. She doesn't like to be confronted with possibilities that concern her past. It reminds her of the fact that she has no memory of it, something that she would gladly see differently. "Trowa…", she brings out in what sounds like a squeak, her voice lost. He squeezes her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. He opens a door for her, letting her inside. "I'll try to see if I can verify his accusations." Yua nods silently. "Thank you.", she whispers, not daring to look at him. He nods although she can't see, before stepping out and closing the cell door softly behind him.

Standing there for a moment, he takes the time to replay the happenings in his mind. If Tsuborov was telling the truth, this was going to have great consequences for the both of them. He'll have to try and see if he can find out the truth of this, knowing uncertainties like this hurt Yua. Though somewhere deep, he can feel that it's the truth. He wonders what Heero will have to say to this. Unlike Yua, he doesn't believe that it would leave him uncaring.


	12. Chapter 12

Yua opens her tired eyes at the sound of the hatch on the cell door sliding open. She doesn't see anyone, but is alerted by Trowa's voice. "I had a good look in the medical records and ran a test of my own with the DNA material they had.", he says making Yua sit up straight, paying full attention. "It seems like it's true.", he states.

Yua sighs. "I see." Swallowing hard she asks, "Have they told him yet?" "No." It's silent for a moment. "What would you like me to tell him?", he asks. Yua thinks it over for a moment. She comes to the conclusion that he should better hear it from Trowa. "Tell him whatever you see appropriate." "Will you be alright?", he asks after a moment. "I need some time." Of course. She didn't know she had family, and then she hears Heero is her brother. Of all people! She hardly knows the guy, and it will be hard to just accept this information. She doesn't feel it yet. "I understand.", Trowa replies before taking his leave.

Two days later, Trowa came back. He opened the door, stepping inside before handing Yua some food. "How are you holding up?" She shrugs. "I'm getting there, though I do hope this imprisonment can be ended soon. I'm bored out of my mind." He nods in understanding. Yua looks at him questioningly for a moment and he realizes what the question is that she wants to ask. "I haven't come around to telling him yet. Hopefully it will be today, but it will have to wait until after the fight." "Fight?", Yua wonders. "There is an unknown Gundam threatening the colonies. Lady Une is going to send Heero and I out to fight it. But hopefully it won't come to a fight, that is, if the pilot is who I think it is.", Trowa explains. "Do you think it's one of your fellow pilots?", she questions. "That is what I'm kind of counting on.", he answers.

Thinking it over for a moment she can't help but question, "But you said this pilot is threatening the colonies. Don't you find that odd?" "You are right, but I don't believe Quatre will actually follow through with the threat.", he says with confidence. "Don't be too sure of that Trowa. I have a bad feeling about this.", she warns him. "Just be careful alright?", she asks. "Of course.", he nods. He puts his hand on top of her head. "I'll see you soon. Try not to bring attention to yourself, you're bruises have finally cleared up.", he says. "Heh, I think that's the least of my worries.", Yua scoffs. He smiles a little though, "I'm sure things will get better soon. Just be patient." She nods and watches him walk out the door. "Please be careful Trowa.", she whispers to herself.

A few hours later Yua was taken from her cell and brought to a normal looking room, but tied up none the less. "What am I doing here?", she asks the soldier closest to her. "Chief engineer Tsuborov wants you here for the time being. He has something to do." "And that would be what?", Yua pushes. "Classified." Yua snorts at this. "Here, watch some TV or something.", he says turning the set on before leaving the room.

Looking around, Yua can't help but think her being here, is incredibly odd. Figuring she can only wait it out, she stares at the news, bored. After seeing rerun on rerun she's about to yell for someone, begging them to change the damn channel, when a report comes through. "The unknown mobile suit has whiped out the colony. Luckily there were no civilians killed as the colony was already evacuated.", the news anchor said. "What the hell?", Yua gapes in surprise.

She grows anxious by this piece of news. She warned Trowa, but she's not sure that he will listen. He seemed pretty confident before, but now that a colony was actually destroyed, it confirms her worries. Something is really off about this pilot, who Trowa believes to be his friend Quatre. Yua tries to wiggle out of her bonds, but doesn't have any success, only new rub marks. She huffs frustrated. She wants to know more.

Looking around she spots a computer a few feet away. Bracing herself, she hops with chair and all over to it, pausing to hear if anyone was coming with all the noise she was making. To her surprise, nothing happens, so she presses on. Next to the computer she finds a pen. Picking it up in her mouth she presses the on button with it. This will probably take a while, but it's all she has. After forever it seems, she finally made her way into the OZ network. Giving a mental cheer, she sets out in search for the information she wants. Soon she gets to the data of the battle that's already going on, which OZ is following closely. She never expected that things would go so wrong though.

/With Trowa/

As his suit was seconds from exploding, Trowa couldn't feel angry with Quatre for what he did. Besides, knowing him, he would blame himself enough already. He just hoped that he would return to his old self again though. Having told Quatre that, he addressed himself to Heero. "Heero, there is something I promised Yua to tell you.", he says catching the other boys' attention. "She's your sister Heero.", he says, dropping the bomb. "What?", Heero replies breathlessly. "It's probably not necessary to ask, but please take care of her. Tell her I'm sorry.", is what he says before the Vayeate explodes in a bright light, leaving only static on the communication line.

/With Yua/

The pen drops from her mouth as her lips start to quiver. Her stomach churning in a way that is making her feel like throwing up. Her head spinning. If she wasn't already sitting down, she would have surely fallen over. Staring at the screen, she doesn't see the fight between Heero and the other pilot anymore. All her eyes can focus on, are the remains of the Vayeate, the suit Trowa was piloting. He was destroyed, whiped out, killed. Her breath hitches. Killed. He's dead. Trowa's dead.

Yua feels drained all of a sudden, her vision going blurry and soon her cheeks are wet. Letting her head fall, she sobs. Her body is shaking from the emotion coursing through her. Taking a deep breath, she screams out, letting the pain she's feeling consume her. Her scream seems to echo throughout the whole base. Falling silent, her throat raw, she sits there motionless, as still as a doll. The only thing moving are her tears that continue to fall.

It is not to long before the door opens. "Hey wasn't that the girl who came with those Gundam pilots?", questions one. "It is. Let's take her with us before those Romefeller traitors get their hands on her.", says another. Cutting loose her binds, she is thrown over the shoulder of the one who did. "Let's go. I'll cover you." "Right."

Later, Yua slowly opens her eyes, hearing many people around. Letting her head fall to the right she sees several OZ soldiers and some old guys in lab coats. "What?", she whispers confused. "You're awake.", she hears from her other side. Looking back she sees a soldier there. "Don't worry. We are on the same side for now. OZ split up into two factions. One supporting Romefeller and the other, concerning us, support Treize. We call ourselves the Treize faction.", he explains, bringing her up-to-date. "I see.", she says, still a bit confused. What the hell went on while she was out of it? Sitting up she looks around. "Where are we?", she asks after a moment. "Hiding out within the Lunar base. We bide our time until the right moment."

Getting to her feet she feels a bit wobbly. Her head feels heavy and her mind clouded. Wiping at her face she finds the salty remains of dried tears. When the memory of why they are there hits her, they are almost replaced by new ones. Taking a deep breath and blinking a few times helps her get her wits about. At least for now.

One of the old men looks up at her, noticing she's awake. "Ah, you're up.", he says making the others look up as well. Looking them over, she realizes something. "I think it's safe to assume that you're the scientists who created the Gundams?" They nod in reply. "That is correct.", says the one with the glasses and mechanical arm. "We heard that you were brought here with Heero and Wufei. Do you know them?", he asks. "Somewhat. I knew Trowa and I met them through him.", she tells him. "I see.", says the one with the long nose. "How did you meet Trowa?" "By chance really." She swallows hard before scraping her throat. "I think I'll get myself a drink.", she mutters before walking off. She just made an excuse to leave the conversation. She didn't want to talk about Trowa.

Getting some water, she finds a corner of her own, distancing herself from the people around. She doesn't want them to see her in such a state. Staring at the ground causes Heero and an unfamiliar face to come in without her noticing. Seeing Heero looking around, Quatre asks; "What are you looking for Heero?" Heero seems to spot whatever he was looking for. "There she is." Looking over, Quatre finds a miserable looking brunette in the corner. "Is that your sister?" Heero doesn't answer him, not sure what to say. Instead, he walks off towards the petit female while Quatre gets hauled off before he can say or do anything.

His feet stop in front of her, making her look up at the intruder of her personal space. Her eyes reflecting her soul, tell him that she's broken. "I thought I told you before, that wearing your heart on your sleeve gets you hurt.", Heero says in his usual voice. Yua only blinks before looking down, not saying a word. Heero takes a seat next to her. "Trowa told me.", he says after a short moment. "Is it true?", he asks. Yua nods slowly. "It was Tsuborov who pointed out the fact. He found out for some reason after he got his hands on your DNA. Trowa confirmed it later on.", Yua replies softly.

"So you didn't know before that?", he asks. She shakes her head. "I thought it was just me, but of course, I couldn't be sure. After all, I don't have all my memories." She looks over at him. "I don't remember a thing about you.", she states. He nods. "I myself have little memory of that time. I knew I had a sister once, but I was sure she was dead. But here you are.", he says, a hint of wonder in his voice. "I had a few days to get used to the thought of having a brother. The more I thought about it, the less I minded. I know it's maybe only been hours, but what do you think? How do we go from here?", Yua asks. She has no idea what to expect from Heero on this. Will he accept her?

He closes his eyes for a moment. "I told myself once, if I would somehow meet my sister again, I wouldn't let her slip away again. I'm open for this if you are, but since we hardly know each other, let's just take it slow and follow our feelings. No need to dive into it at this time." She nods. "I agree."

They sit in silence for a moment before Heero breaks it. "Are you disappointed?", he asks. "About what?", she asks curiously. "Having me as your brother?", he says surprising her. "After all, I'm not the best brotherly figure there is.", he continues. Yua smiles the lightest of smiles, shaking her head. "Don't be crazy. I always wished for family and I'm glad it came true. I think I even got lucky that it turned out to be you as my brother as I was already looking up to you. I think you'll do fine as a brother Heero.", she says consoling him. "We are kind of an odd pair, aren't we?", he questions making Yua smile. "We are."

Getting serious, Heero looks back at his sister. Damn, it will take time to get used to that. Anyway… "Trowa asked me to tell you that he's sorry." Yua stares ahead of her for a moment before nodding resolutely with a sorrow filled smile. "That's fine." "It's okay to feel sorrow Yua, just don't forget to live. Trowa would want you to remember that."


	13. Chapter 13

After speaking to the scientists, Quatre walks up to the duo timidly. "Heero?", he says, making the other boy look up. "The scientists want to speak with us.", he says. Heero nods, getting up from his spot. "Let's talk some more when the conditions are better.", he suggests to the girl. "Sure.", she says also getting up. Quatre can see that there are definitely things that the two of them have in common. He's glad to see that Heero isn't alone anymore.

Quatre turns to the girl. Heero told him that she and Trowa were pretty close. Looking at her face, he can tell she's been crying and she still looks saddened to the bone. It hurts him to know that he is the cause of that grief. He is surprised when she holds out his hand for him to take. "You're Quatre right? I'm Yua. It's nice to meet you.", she says with a smile. Despite her obvious hurt, the smile is pleasant. She's not mad at him?

Taking the hand, he shakes it lightly, swallowing hard. Her trying to conceal it only makes him feel worse. He would rather have it that she would yell at him or something. That is what he deserved in the least. Seeing the guilty look in his eyes, Yua sighs. "Listen, I'm not here to put judgement on you, and considering what happened, it would be cruel of you to ask that of me.", she says. He looks down. "I'm really sorry.", he says hoarsly. "I know you are, but you have to keep your head up.", she says pulling his chin up with one hand, making him look at her. "We all make mistakes, but if you waste your time away thinking about what went wrong and the what ifs, then there won't be any time left to set things right. It wouldn't do Trowa justice.", she says without hesitation. Quatre can't help but already feel a sense of admiration for this girl. She's strong.

"Look. I'll be the last one to deny that losing him hurts like hell, so let me mope around for as long as I feel like it okay? You just concentrate on yourself now.", she continues crossing her arms. Quatre can only blink at her, not knowing what to say. "Don't you have somewhere to be?", she urges after a moment, having seen enough of the gaping mouth. "Huh? Yeah.", he startles. "Well, get on it then.", she pushes. Nodding he quickly runs after Heero. Yua leans on the wall, watching him go. They both have to find their place into this and they will.

She watches as Quatre is tested, listening to what they say. Every time Trowa is mentioned, she feels her heart pinch and when the scientist confirm that Trowa couldn't be alive after that when Quatre urges them to look for him, her body twitches entirely. She can't help it. It's just too fresh. She's sure it will get better in time, but it's just too soon. They talk about the Zero system. A software that was in the Gundam that enhances skills, but can make the pilot loose free will and get confused about its enemy. That's why Quatre probably did what he did. "You pilots are physically and tactically as good as perfect, but emotionally, you are far from it. This flaw finally came to light. You must become the perfect soldiers, or else you won't survive the golden age of the mobile dolls.", glasses says. Yua believes this puts a lot of pressure on the guys.

Yua watches as Heero works through the information of the Wing Zero suit, the one Quatre fought with. It's an impressive suit. "What's your opinion on Wing Zero's system?", he asks Quatre. "I had no idea.", he admits. "I never knew that unit had been completed. I was focusing more on the large beam canon and didn't pay as much attention to the system installed in the cockpit." "The beam cannon hasn't been retrieved yet. The main weapons right now are the beam saber and the wing vulcans on its shoulders.", analyzes Heero.

Quatre steps closer. "Are you planning to fight Heero?" Heero turns to the boy. "In any case, we can't leave the Zero in the hands of the enemy.", he explains. It's silent between them for a moment before quatre voices what's been bothering him for a while now. "Heero, I've been wondering who our allies are and who our enemies are in this war. I get confused thinking about it.", the blonde boy admits."Quatre.", Heero says getting his attention. "The ones after your life and the targets you aim to defeat are always the enemy." "Yeah, but what if you find out you were mistaken?", Quatre asks unsurely. "Quatre, we're not mistaken about this, but it's possible this period of war has gone nuts.", Heero says.

"It probably has. In just the small amount of time you guys got involved, there has been a switch in power twice already. Now that Treize stepped down, the Romefeller foundation is stepping things up a notch. I'd say they and those mobile dolls are main priority.", Yua says. Heero nods in agreement. "Are you fighting with us Yua?", Quatre asks. She nods. "I promised Trowa I would. I'm not about to break that promise. I might not be as effective as you guys, but anywhere I can help, I'll be sure to do so." Quatre nods.

Suddenly there is a commotion. It seems as if the current OZ troops are surrounding them all. "They've located the gates to blocks A an B.", calls out a soldier. "A large number of soldiers is headed this way." Suddenly to power is cut, darkening the room. A voice sounds over the intercom, "Members of the Treize faction, we have surrounded your hideout. I must say I have some reservation on fighting against former comrades without first talking things over. I think we can avoid senseless bloodshed. First of all, I can't promise to release all of you. However, I can guarantee that you will all live as long as we cooperate with each other."

One of the scientists presses a button on the console, making whoever was talking visible on screen and making them visible to him. "I didn't know you doctors where in there as well.", the man says. "So what are your demands?", glasses asks. "We'd like you to hand over the Gundam pilots to us, because we want to record combat data on the Gundam." "It looks like they noticed.", says another scientist. "I'm sure the system is just as attractive to OZ.", another one comments. "There is no choice, we will surrender the pilots.", glasses says.

Yua looks at the guys to see what they think about that. In a silent conversation they seem to agree. "Unfortunately, I don't think I can safe your lives doctors.", says the man on the screen. "Headquarters was pretty adamant about their decision." "We've been fortunate to survive this long, but I guess this end our lucky streak. I'm prepared for the worst." With that they are all moved from the room.

The guy, known as Trant, plans to use the doctors as hostages to make the pilots do what he wants. Looking around the captives, Trant notices something. "The girl, Tsuborov wants her back. We'll do so once we're done here. Until then, keep an eye and a gun on her. She's dangerous.", Trant orders. "Yes sir.", says a soldier before putting his gun to Yua's back. Secretly she hopes that it won't come that far as her returning to Tsuborov. She doesn't like being used as leverage.

Heero has sensors put on him before he enters Wing Zero. They start testing Heero, using a simulation against mobile dolls. Quatre looks up at the suit worriedly as the men beside him start praising Heero's abilities. They are very impressed.

Suddenly the Wing Zero starts up and starts moving, destroying the walkway in front of it first. In defense, a mobile doll that is present starts firing at him, which he blocks before slicing the suit down. Other mobile dolls are activated and attack. Looking back, Yua sees that her guard has fled the scene, followed by others. Only the scientists are left. "I suggest you guys leave this place while you can!", Yua shouts over the noise. They look at each other. "Well then, shall we go?" It seems glasses says it with a plan in mind. "To get ourselves killed?", asks another, confirming her suspicions. "As long as they're defeated in the end during this war.", says the glasses as they all hike out of there in a leisurely pace.

Shaking her head at them, she turns back towards the matter at hand. It seems Heero is affected by the Zero system, not strong enough to control it yet. She watches Quatre run off somewhere. It seems he knows what he's doing. She watches as he climbs into the red suit Heero was piloting when fighting Quatre earlier. Yua herself, doesn't feel so sure at the moment about her position. Not wanting to get in their way, she takes cover behind the remains of the Vayeate OZ recovered.

Ducking, she watches as Heero takes on Quatre who tries to talk some sense into him. She gasps as Zero's beam saber starts to press into Quatre's suit. Standing up she yells out to him, "Heero! Stop before you do something you will regret! Quatre's your friend, you're not supposed to fight your allies! Quatre is not your enemy!" She watches as Zero freezes, stopping his advance. The hatch on Zero opens up, making Heero fall out rather ungracefully, hitting the ground hard. Looking up he says, "We mustn't fight each other, it's not right." He gasps. "Relena.", he sighs finally, his eyes closing.

Yua runs up to him as he passes out, turning him over on his back. As Quatre's suit hits the ground, he comes climbing out as well. "Are you okay Heero?", he asks in a stained voice. "He's out, but he'll be fine. Are you okay?", Yua asks. Quatre nods. "Yeah." "He said a name, Relena. Sound familiar to you?", Yua asks. Quatre shakes his head before looking at Heero, crouching beside him. "Who is it? Is it someone from Earth? Am I right? Heero, let's go to the Earth, the three of us.", Quatre says picking Heero up. "The Earth was kind to us all.", Quatre explains. Yua nods before looking back at Zero. "You want to take that?", she asks. "No, let's leave it. Such a powerful weapon isn't necessary.", he says. "Alright, I'll go ready a shuttle so we can get out of here.", Yua says, running off ahead of them.

When they got to the shuttle, Yua was already suited up. "Get changed, I'll take care of him.", she says taking Heero from Quatre who rushes to pull on a space suit himself while Yua puts one on Heero. After strapping him to chair, she takes a seat in next to Quatre. "Ready whenever you are." "Alright, next destination Earth.", Quatre says starting the engines.


	14. Chapter 14

When they arrived on Earth they were soon found and caught by a small military group, led by Count Townsend. After being taken to their camp by the ocean, they were not tied up or cuffed. They were simply watched over as they tried to figure out what to do with them.

Heero was preoccupied with the dogs that belonged to Townsend. It was nice to see him looking so carefree for a change. Yua was just staring into the setting sun, trying to relax while Quatre seemed to be sulking though. Heero looked to him, "You're not really big on animals Quatre?" "No, I love them.", he replies, still in thought. "Then play with the dogs. It seems they rather play with you anyway. Animals have a natural ability to sense kindness in people.", Heero says, urging Quatre to snap out of it.

Standing up Quatre questions, "Is kindness necessary in a war?" "No it isn't. Not while you're fighting at least, but kindness is something you probably need the rest of the time. This isn't the time to be fighting now.", Heero tells him. Quatre seems to accept what Heero said and shook off his troubles for a moment.

Heero sat down by Yua as they watched Quatre run around with the dogs, behaving as a normal kid. "That was nice of you. He was so confused, he was really starting to worry me.", Yua says. "Quatre is just too kind, but he shouldn't lose that. There are too few of such people left in the war.", Heero says looking out over the ocean.

They are silent for a moment before Heero speaks up."Yua. Let's not make our kinship too obvious for outsiders for the obvious reasons.", Heero suggests. Yua nods. He's afraid they will target her for who he is. "What do I say though as to why I hang out with you guys?", she questions. "You're a soldier who supports us, just more skilled then the average soldier and not as big as a target as we are. Hopefully no one will find you important enough to take out. No offense." Yua smiles. "None taken." She knows he is just trying to look out for her in his own way.

When the sun set, they were invited in by Townsend who provided them with food and hot coffee after. He seemed like a pretty decent man. "Thank you for the meal. I'm sorry to trouble you, especially considering there are orders out to execute us.", Quatre says. "Fortunately, the headquarters contacted us and will be picking up you Gundam pilots and the miss. I'm quite glad, because I don't have to carry out the orders myself. It still means that I will be handing you over to them when the time comes.", Townsend says.

"That's fine. You're just doing your job.", Yua says. "You're gonna surrender without a fight?", the older man asks surprised. Heero turns to him, "We don't know what we'll do until the time comes, but we're not going to die without good reason." "You guys are certainly strong. We're involved in the control policies of the Romefeller foundation, but we defiantly have our share of doubts. Getting involved was the only chance we had to avoid futile battle." "You made the correct decision in order to protect the lives of your people. I believe that's the same decision the people in our home made.", Quatre says. "As far as the Romefeller foundation is concerned, we Gundam pilots are nothing but a mere obstruction. Anyone who is after our lives is an enemy. We have to fight if we wanna survive.", says Heero. "Right now that's the one thing that we can and must carry out. It's that simple.", continues Quatre. "If you don't wanna die that is.", finishes Heero.

Later that night, after everyone retired for the night, they got together. Heero cuts open the tent containing the computers. Sitting down he starts it up as Yua sits on the table beside him. "The plans of wiping out the Gundams is progressing in two places, one is obviously here.", he says after hacking into it. Quatre walks in after checking the outside. "Could the other have to do with the one you left behind?", he asks. "I think that might be. They call it 01.", Heero confirms, turning around in his seat.

"Have you guys heard of the Sanq Kingdom? It comes up several times in Romefellers' confidential data as a problematic nation.", Quatre mentions. "The Sanq Kingdom?", Yua asks. Nodding, Quatre continues. "They're covering their tracks, but they are quite interested with finding 01 and its pilot. Wouldn't you like to visit?", he asks Heero. Heero doesn't answer though. Yua wonders why they would want to find him and who's doing the searching.

As they finish up, they step outside to only find the dogs guarding them. Those dogs have taken a liking to them and will never even bark if they decide to go. "I think Townsend is telling us to leave.", Yua says. "Then we should leave. His kindness is his weakness. Let's get going now.", says Heero. "Sure thing.", says Quatre giving the dogs one last pat.

They decide to take a plane after leaving a letter for the Count, telling him to go ahead and brief headquarters that they've escaped. At least that won't get him in trouble. Checking to see if she's buckled up properly, Yua turns to the guys. "You know, Romefeller will try to stop us. This is going to be one bumpy ride you guys." "Yeah, but we have to try.", Quatre says from the pilots' seat.

Yua was right. They were only a few miles over sea before they were fired at from a ship. "Hold on!", Quatre says, touching down on it. As soon as he's somewhat steady, Heero jumps out of his seat, grabbing a machine gun. He opens the side door before jumping out of the still moving plane without hesitation. "What a nutcase.", mutters Yua before climbing out of her seat and grabbing herself a gun. Quatre opens a different door and starts shooting to cover Heero.

Taking a deep breath, Yua readies herself. "Well, here goes. Let's go Quatre!", she yells, jumping out before the plane crashes into the ships' control tower, Quatre following close behind. Together they run inside the ship, taking out whoever gets in their way. Heero already got his hands on a suit, firing at the next ship, damaging it beyond repair. He does the same to the third.

Reaching the control room, Yua fires at the lock, making the door open. Quatre immediately holds the people inside under gunshot. "Hands up! And no funny stuff.", he warns. "Advise the other ships as well, I don't want to make thing worse than they are." Yua sees the Captain slowly reaching for his gun, so she jumps inside pointing her gun at his head. "Did you not here what he just said, or do you need a reminder?", she growls. Heero shines the suits' light inside, also pointing its rifle at them. "Better do what my partner tells you. If it was me, I would have already opened fire.", he warns. "In reality, I just want you to leave us alone.", starts Quatre. "But I figure you won't do that.", he says almost sadly.

As the sun starts to rise, every crewman is off the ship and on life rafts. They've taken over the ship. "Where do we go now?", Yua asks staring down at the beaten soldiers below. "There isn't a place where I really wanna go.", says Heero. "There are lots of kind people here on the Earth, but we'd be causing them a great deal of trouble by doing nothing more but just meeting them. There is no place for us to go, is there?", asks Quatre disappointed. "Quatre, that's because you forget the battle. As long as Earth's a warzone, I'm gonna fight. You have no choice but to fight either. That's because we're both Gundam pilots.", says Heero resolutely.

Yua looks down. "I guess there's nothing I can do to help you then. I would only be a burden." "What do you mean?", Quatre asks. "I'm not a Gundam pilot, perhaps only half a warrior. I never fought in anything so large scale. I did promise that I would fight for your cause, but maybe I'll be more effective in my own way. I think I'll go see what's up in the Sanq Kingdom." Heero nods. "So I guess this is goodbye.", he states. "For now. I don't think it will be long before we meet again. Just as long as you don't get killed that is.", she says pointedly before walking off to find a suitable vehicle.

Days later, Yua was sitting in an office looking through some papers for the hell of it. Not that they didn't contain interesting information though. Just then a person walked through the door. They almost dropped their stuff in shock as they saw who was sitting on their chair. "Yua?! How did you get in here?", Noin asks alerted, quickly closing the door behind her. Looking around she saw the window slightly opened. "You couldn't take the front door?" "Too crowded.", Yua explains turning to the woman.

"I see you had a change of career.", she states. "Never mind that. What are you doing here?", asks Noin, walking up to the girl, shooing her out of the chair. Taking a seat opposite Noin, Yua explains, "I heard you were looking for Heero, but since he's busy elsewhere, I thought maybe I could be of some assistance." Noin blinks. "You want to help?" "Sure, why not? Besides, I'm far more subtle than Heero. I think some discretion is advised in a pacifist country like this.", Yua explains. Noin nods. "It's difficult to protect a country as fragile as this without the necessary forces, but miss Relena insists that no weapons are brought into the country, not even for self-defense." "But it's already too late for that isn't it?", Yua asks rethorically. "Wing Gundam is here.", she states.

Noin looks at her, shocked that she already found out. "I already gave myself the grand tour so you don't have to bother.", Yua says smirking, referring to the secret basement where the Wing Zero and other suits are kept. Noin sighs annoyed. Yua is being a bit too forward for her taste. "Alright. I'm sure I could use your help to protect miss Relena. On one condition though…" Yua raises an eyebrow. "You'll have to go to classes while you're here. You need to blend in.", Noin finishes, snickering at the pout on Yua's face. "Fine.", Yua says defeated. "Great. I'll see to it that you'll get a school uniform and I'll introduce you to miss Relena afterwards.", she says standing up. "Let's get you a room first though."

"Oh.", Noin says, remembering something. "Romefeller has data on you, saying you're Heero Yuy's sister…", she says trailing off. "What?! That bastard.", Yua curses Tsuborov. She's sure that he is responsible for that. "So it's true then? Luckily they haven't gone public with it as I found it in their secured database. Just be careful from now on. You're a wanted fugitive Yua."


	15. Chapter 15

Noin knocks on the door of Relena's office in the early morning. After granted permission, she enters with Yua on tow who is reluctantly dressed in her new uniform. "Miss Relena, I brought the new student. Meet Yua Fowler.", Noin introduces before leaving. Yua looks to see a girl about her age standing up from behind her desk. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Relena Peacecraft. I hope you will enjoy your stay at the Sanq Kingdom.", she introduces properly, giving a small courtesy. "Thank you. I'm sure it will be interesting.", Yua replies.

"Since classes will start soon, let me escort you.", Relena says, motioning for Yua to follow her. She does so without complaint. "Have you come to learn about pacifism?", Relena asks. "You could say that. I believe it's a rather daring stance during times such as these." "I realize, but more and more nations are willing to join in the cause. People are sick of wars.", Relena says. "Not everyone.", Yua points out. "To some, the war has only just begun.", she clarifies. Relena nods sadly. "Yes. It's sad. But I'm sure if we all work together, we can make Earth a peaceful place again.", she says passionately.

Yua admires her passion, but believes it to be foolish. "Are you not afraid to be attacked yourself before you can reach your goal?", Yua asks. Relena shakes her head resolutely. "As long as we remain a peaceful nation, they have no reason to attack us." Yua looks at the girl. "I would like to believe that, for your sake and your dreams. But the reality is, that there will always be people who gain from crushing others.", she warns before walking into the room that they stopped at, leaving the other girl frowning.

Class was rather a bore to Yua. Relena was just explaining her goals and how to achieve them. It was only when another student butted in that things got interesting. "Miss Relena, there will always be wars to be fought. It's part of human nature. Do you think you can eliminate the urge to fight from the human psyche?", asks a girl with platinum blonde hair, a headband holding it back. "Miss Dorothy, surely you can agree that we as human beings are capable of evolving and putting our efforts elsewhere than fighting.", Relena retorts. "I'm not so sure. Such an evolution will never happen if fighting still has a purpose, no matter the scale. Aggressive actions arise over the simplest of things such as a child that is unwilling to share its toys.", Dorothy says. "Then we will lead them and teach them to share. Sharing the burdens is a part of pacifism. You learn to overcome your troubles by cooperating."

"That's very admirable, but what of the warriors that are out fighting now, like the Gundam pilots for instance. Isn't it already too late for such warriors to learn about a life without fighting. They'd lose their purpose and wander around as without a soul. I don't think that they would really agree with pacifism as they also see the purpose of fighting and still have something to fight for. Do you want to abandon such warriors because they don't want to follow your path?"

Relena looks rather dumbstruck as if hit below the belt. Dorothy attacked her on a personal note, Yua felt. Noin told her that Relena mentions Heero often. It reminded Yua of the time when Heero called out Relena's name. She's not sure what their relation is, but she's sure that the thought of abandoning Heero, or doing anything without being sure that he would approve of, frightens Relena. She holds him in such high esteem, that him being the total opposite of Relena makes it hard for her to follow her own heart. It's silly. She shouldn't care so much of what others think. You can never be truly passionate about your own thoughts when you let another person guide those thoughts.

Yua stands up to rescue Relena from her awkward position. After all, she is here to protect Relena according to Noin. "You are right to some extend Dorothy. It's too soon for such a thing as pacifism. Earth is in the middle of a war that needs to be fought out first. Only then can people think about peace and how to maintain it. But I am sure that people can find a way to do so if they are willing and Relena will be there to guide them in the right direction when the time comes. As for warriors, they do not have an objective in a peaceful world. Some will learn to adapt and others will end up as just more necessary casualties.", she says, her voice growing softer by the end. It's clear to her, that the Gundam pilots and other soldiers will suffer by the hands of peace, but there is no other choice, and they know that.

Dorothy smiles at the new girl. "That was beautifully said. I'm sure it was difficult though, having a relative in the war who you know will end up as such a casualty." Yua looks up at the girl. How does she know? It doesn't seem like others caught on though. To them it could be any other soldier that was mentioned as Yua's relative, not necessarily a Gundam pilot, but Dorothy knows. "It was his choice to fight. Not for himself, but for others who do gain from peace and will be able to enjoy it. That is his sacrifice.", I tell her truthfully.

"Noin, who is Dorothy exactly?", Yua asks later as she tinkers on the Wing Gundam. It was already late and everyone else retired to their respective rooms giving them the chance to do some work. "She's the granddaughter of Romefellers' Duke Dermail.", is the reply she gets. "That explains a lot." Noin smiles at her. "Is she giving you a hard time as well?", she questions. "Hardly, but she sure has it out for Relena doesn't she? Are you sure she's not a spy?", Yua questions. Noin shrugs. "There really is no telling. She seems to almost have an agenda on her own."

Wiping her greasy hands on a towel, Yua faces Noin. "So anyway. You're expecting Heero to come here for his Gundam and fight for Relena's ideals?" "Well, if that's how you'd like to put it. I think so.", Noin says. "Hm. I don't think it will be that easy.", Yua tells her. "I'm not assuming it will be. I just hope.", she says before going to bed herself.

Yua stares at the Gundam in front of her. It's ready for the next battle thanks to her, but she feels unclear about it. That Gundam could be her brothers' coffin after all. She trusted his skills, but in a war, anything can happen. Was she ready to lose him like she did Trowa? No, you can never be ready for that, you only deal with it and hope you come out on the other side as a stronger person. She wasn't sure it was working for her though. It has been a few weeks since Trowa's death, but everyday she hurts just as much as the first. The only difference is that she became better at hiding it.

Thinking back to what Dorothy said earlier makes her realize something. Doesn't she herself, by not stepping in when people close to her die, become one of the casualties? Sacrificing her feelings to become a victim of war as well? She will not enjoy peace when she has nobody to share it with after all. Is that necessary as well or is she allowed to fight against it. Is not accepting that outcome a possibility perhaps? She's not sure. Not sure if it's allowed to keep Heero from dying.

She smiles grimly at her thoughts, quietly scolding herself. Didn't Trowa want her to remain a light hearted person? She can't do so with these dark thoughts that were triggered after his loss. It's like she's already seeing her every joy running away from her as the reality sets in more and more. She will be alone again one day and when that day comes, she might not be able to handle it. She's going to disappoint Trowa and lose all lust for life. "Trowa. I'm sorry."

A few days later, Noin approached her. "I found out where your brother is.", she says. Yua looks up from her book. "Are you planning to go and get him?" Noin nods. "Need me to go with you?", Yua asks. "That won't be necessary. He knows you're here right?", Noin asks. "Yeah." "Okay, you can leave him up to me then. I would like you to watch over Relena while I'm gone." Yua nods in confirmation.. "Consider it done. And well, good luck… I guess." And with that, Noin takes off, preparing to leave.

Yua does as Noin asked, which is watching over Relena. She was sitting at one of the bistro sets outside the palace. From the corner of her eye she was watching Relena converse with her butler Pagan at the lookout, all the while pretending to read the newspaper. Whatever they are talking about, it seems it doesn't leave Relena unfazed. It is after a few minutes that Pagan leaves her on her own again.

Relena looks to the sea for a moment, seemingly to try and comprehend what Pagan told her. Yua is taken aback when Relena abruptly turns to her, to which Relena effectively catches Yua looking at her. Relena walks up to her resolutely, taking a seat on the other side of the small table. "Can I help you miss Relena? You seem rather shaken.", she asks innocently.

"Yua…" Yua quirks an eyebrow, folding up the newspaper and putting it away, giving Relena her full attention. "Pagan told me about Heero being your brother." "Hn. I'm starting to wonder why I even try to keep it a secret.", Yua mutters in distain. "So it's true?", she asks hopefully. "It is.", Yua answers. "I also heard that Noin was planning to bring him here." Yua looks at her concerned face. "Does that worry you?", she asks. "It's not that I'm not glad, but…Well, it is like Dorothy said. Heero probably doesn't approve of the path I'm taking."

Yua crosses her arms, staring at the girl in front of her. "And why does that matter? Relena, you shouldn't look towards others to guide you in your path. Especially not Heero.", she says catching the girl by surprise. "Huh?" "People like Heero like to settle things their own way. He will never stop fighting. Asking him to lay down his weapons will be like asking him to give up his reason to live.", Yua explains. "But, aren't you worried that he will die?", Relena asks. "Of course. But it's not up to me to decide his path for him. And if I had a choice in the matter, I wouldn't ask him to stop fighting anyway." "Why not?", Relena asks, almost sounding shocked. "Because everyone has the right to fight for what they believe in. You do it through talk, while Heero takes action. You're both fighting for peace, just in different ways. He's fighting for you too, you know. So you can help bring peace when the world is ready."

Relena nods. "I understand. Thank you Yua. May I ask, what your path is though?" Yua smiles at her. "I'd like to believe I'm somewhere in the middle. Though I do tend to stray once in a while." "Then why did you really came here? I'm sure it wasn't just for my classes.", Relena wonders. "It's not. I'm here to fill in for Heero actually, since I heard he was wanted here by Noin. She asked me to protect you.", Yua answers. "You and Heero don't seem much alike, you seem to be going with the flow instead of fighting against it. Is Heero always so intense?", Relena asks. "As far as I know, but to tell you the truth, I don't know him all that well." Relena looks at her questioningly for a moment, but doesn't ask.


	16. Chapter 16

"Yua! They're here.", calls Relena looking out the window of the airport. Standing up, she follows Relena outside after the plane landed safely. As the door opens, she spots Quatre and Heero, who seems to be a bit beat up. As he stumbles down the stairs, she can't help but glance knowingly at the lovey dovey sigh that Relena lets out as she leans on the railing. She's really crushing on him hard.

"It seems you were right Yua. It didn't take long before we would meet again.", says Quatre as he gets down also. "Told you." She smacks Heero on the arm making him wince. "If you just followed your big sister before, you wouldn't have been such a wreck.", Yua scolds jokingly. Heero stares at her. "Who declared you the older one?", he asks, amusement hidden in his voice. Quatre looks between them both. "That's a good question, I was wondering which one of you is older. On first sight, Heero seems older, but it's really hard to tell.", wonders Quatre as they walk away from the craft with Noin and Pagan following. Relena steps in pace next to Heero.

"Well, I can shed light on that.", Yua says, pulling two folded sheets of paper from her jeans pocket, unfolding them and smoothing them out. She holds them out for Quatre. They are the DNA profiles of the both of them. Looking them over, Quatre comes to a conclusion. "You're twins?", he gapes. "Yeah, so I guess we'll really never know who's the oldest.", Yua concludes.. "I thought it pretty obvious.", Heero comments. "Oh yeah? How so?", the girl questions. "It's clear that I'm the most mature of the two of us.", he says daringly making Yua snort. "Yeah right. Believe what you want." Quatre and Relena snicker at their playful fight, realizing that this is a rare sight. It's only seldom that Heero lets his guard down.

Yua rode back with Relena, while the guys finished some business. They finally arrived the next day. Yua watched from the front door at how they were received. She couldn't help but chuckle at the reactions they got from the girls who were looking at the spectacle. Heero stood out like a sore thumb compared to Quatre. But boys coming to this girl invested school was pretty special to them anyway. "Would you like me to take you to Relena?", Yua ask as they reach her. "Yeah, thanks.", says Quatre. Yua looks at Heero who assesses her outfit it seems. "Something wrong?", she asks. He shrugs. "I'm just not used to you looking all lady-like." "Yeah, and no need to get used to it either.", she tells him before making her way inside.

Yua knocks on the door of Relena's office before letting herself and the boys in. "Well, here they are.", she tells her before standing off to the side. Relena stands up to greet them, "On behalf of this institution, I welcome you both to the Sanq kingdom.", She says before turning to Heero. "Heero, have you still not received your school uniform?", she asks. "I don't plan to stay here too long. Once I'm done here, I'm leaving.", he retorts stoically. Yua sighs. She was expecting that. There is no way she, Relena or Noin will be able to keep him here.

Relena seems not too deterred however as she pushes a button on her computer. From her position, Yua can she what she's doing. Her eyes widen at who's data is on it, a lump stuck in her throat. "Trowa Barton, a former Gundam pilot and officer in OZ's space forces. He was last confirmed at 0X. of L2LE area. Noin told me about him, that he's a very important person.", Relena says.

Yua swallows hard. Why didn't she know about this? She glances at the others who seem just as surprised. "Many friends in the Sanq kingdom could help us. I have taken on the search for him. Heero, couldn't you at least stay until the search is over?", Relena asks him. "Don't you think that Gundam pilots would be a burden to the Sanq kingdom?", he counters. "I don't plan to make an announcement about it, but hiding the facts won't solve anything either. Besides, there's no battle in this country. That's why you're here; You're nothing more than male students." Heero thinks it over for a moment, looking at his sister from the corner of his eyes. He sees her looking solemnly at the computer. Sighing, he reluctantly agrees to stay.

Later, after being introduced to their classmates, Yua shows them around. They stop at the gym where the girls are fencing. "Don't you want to join them?", Heero asks. He believes it would relieve some of the tension within Yua that's been building since that morning, when she learned about the search on Trowa. "The last time I held a sword, I used it to kill. I'm not sure if I can ever have a friendly battle with it again." Quatre looks at her questioningly, but doesn't say anything about it. Instead he changes the subject.

"They're all girls. I guess it's really true then, they say that men don't want to solve matters through discussion.", he notes. "You can't make such a generalization. Some women enjoy battles just as much as men.", Heero says. "Mind if I challenge you?", a voice asks. "Speak of the devil.", Yua mumbles before turning to Dorothy.

"You introduced yourself to us, but I hadn't had the chance to do the same.", Dorothy says as she stands in front of Heero who accepted the challenge. "My name is Dorothy Catalonia. I'm related to the leader of the Romefeller Foundation." This seems to interest Heero mildly as he puts on his head gear. "Despite that, miss Relena welcomed me as a student. I hope we will get to know each other. Which means I'll have to be strong, cause I hear, you hate weak woman!", she finishes as she lashes out.

"Hn. She pretends she doesn't know, but she knows all about us.", Yua says getting Quatre's attention. "Really?" She nods. "She'll be a hinder in the future. She's just too passionate about wars. I suggest you look out for her." Quatre nods. "I'll do that."

They watch as Heero and Dorothy get caught in a standoff. "Once upon a time, there were two people with the same name. One of them risked his life to bring peace to outer space and became legendary. Many people were saddened by his death and they angrily swore to take revenge for him.", Dorothy tells before Heero makes his move. As the swords strike each other numerous times, she continues her story, "And now, the other person with the same name is also about to become a legend. This warrior is known for his superhuman abilities and power and he too will probably fight for peace, but I wonder if he will give up his life in becoming a legend too!"

She halts as she skims Heero's arm, tearing his sleeve. "No good. A legendary hero doesn't lose on purpose.", she says disappointed. "There is no way that you should lose to a woman, just to hide your identity. You must first live a strong, noble and intense life. You can safe dying for later, you should be able to make yourself into a much bigger legend. Isn't that true Heero Yuy?!", she mocks before slashing at him. In reaction, he disarms her and trusts his weapon forward, piercing her helmet. He missed her flesh by just a hair. Yua scoffs at the smug look on Dorothy's face. "What a spectacle."

After Heero removed his sword from its position, Dorothy takes the headgear off. "Impressive, but I'm not too bad myself am I? Heero." He removes his gear as well, not looking amused. "I'm having a tough time following what you're saying. There must be two guys named Heero Yuy besides myself.", Heero says, not giving her the satisfaction of coming out with his identity. Heero walks out, Yua and Quatre following behind. "You can probably expect more where that came from.", Yua warns her brother. "I'm not worried.", he just says. "I know you're not, but I'm telling you to be careful anyway. Dorothy likes to stir things up."

After parting from them to do her own thing for a moment, Yua runs into Noin. "You look awfully worried. Something going on?", Yua asks when she sees the look on her partners face. "It's Relena. There are Treize faction members in the Kingdom. I wanted them to leave because Romefeller wants to go fight them here, but Relena wants to take them in as refugees because some are injured.", Noin explains. "Hm, I'm not surprised why this should worry you. Romefeller will take any opportunity to invade the country." "Exactly." "But, Relena would do wrong to turn her back on injured people. It would harm her integrity.", Yua tells her. "But what do we do if Romefeller takes this the wrong way?", Noin asks worried. "We'll see how it goes. Let me know if you need me for anything.", Yua tells her before retreating to her room. She really needs a moment alone right now.

That evening, Yua is stirred from her thoughts as someone knocks on her door loudly. Sensing the urgency, she rushes over, opening it to find Relena. "Relena?" "Please Yua, come with me. We have to stop them!", she shouts alarmed before running off, leaving her no option but to follow. "Stop who Relena? Where are we going?" "It's Romefeller. They are going to attack the city so they can take out the Treize faction members that are here. I told them that they were no risk, but they wouldn't listen!" Yua's eyes widen. "Relena! Hold on for a moment. You can't just go there and throw yourself in front of a battle. There is no way that they will listen to reason.", Yua tries to reason.

She and Relena are surprised to find Dorothy waiting outside with her car. "Come on. Let's hurry or we'll miss the fight!" Yua sighs frustrated as Relena jumps in without question. She's not about to leave her alone with Dorothy, so begrudgingly takes a seat in the back. "Miss Relena, have you ever seen a real battle in person?", Dorothy asks after a while. "It's something I've gone out of my way to avoid.", Relena admits. "That's natural, since people do end up dying. Nobody actually wants to die, that why those who are fighting are so desperate.", she says before explaining how she gets so excited over battles and is happy to live in this era.

"You sure have a twisted vision of the world.", Yua notes. Dorothy smiles, "I'm sure in your eyes I have. After all, you lost people you care about and will probably end up alone in the world. You take this hard, but if you could see it my way, I'm sure the world wouldn't look like such a bad place." "And what way is that?", Yua asks annoyed. "You should be grateful to have been surrounded by such powerful warriors, to have seen them fight, and that's not all. You could be right in their league if you only wanted to. I am sure that you could be a wonderful warrior." She sighs dreamily. "Oh Yua, you make me feel so jealous."

Yua crosses her arms sinking into her seat. "I'm afraid I don't understand you at all." How could anyone in their right mind want her life? "Look! Stop the car!", Relena shouts all of a sudden. Yua looks to see a plane about to crash in their path and on instinct, dives forward before jerking on the hand break and holding onto the steering wheel as Dorothy hits the breaks. The plane is veered off course as it's shot. As they skid to a stop, the plane disappears into the ravine next to them.

It seems Dorothy hit her head and isn't responding to Relena who tries to wake her. Yua worries about something else though, as two suits from Romefeller touchdown and aim their guns at the vehicle they're in. They are shot by two white suits that Yua recognizes as a couple of those that Noin stored underneath the capital. She watches as the Wing Gundam touches down close to them. As Relena gets out of the car, Yua realizes that this is the end of all secrecy. She's not sure how her reaction to this will be.

Stepping out of the car herself, Yua is met by Quatre and Noin who soon follows. It seems it was them who piloted the suits. "Are you alright?", Quatre asks worried. "Just fine and Dorothy will be." Yua sighs. "I guess it's all over now, isn't it?", she questions. He smiles sadly as his answer.

As Yua watches the sun rise from her spot she listens to Noin apologizing, but still sticking to her point. Heero defends her in this and seems to get Relena to agree on building up a defense force. It's against her ideals, but there doesn't seem to be any other option left. Romefeller wants to get rid of Relena and all the hard work she's doing. Although glad that Relena gave way for defense, Yua realizes it's only a matter of time before Romefeller tries again and next time they will attack more head on. The chance of the Sanq Kingdom falling once again…inevitable. It's only a question of when.


	17. Chapter 17

It seemed like the next days went by rather calmly, but for those aware, a tension filled the air. Yua kept track on the search going on for Trowa, though unsure if she should fill herself with hope yet. After all, he could just as well be dead. She wants to prevent herself from getting her hopes up only to have them crushed after, so she tries not to do so. That doesn't mean that she doesn't wish for a positive outcome though.

Next, there is the case of Romefeller. After not hearing from them after the skirmish before, Relena finally received an invitation to come over. The guys and Yua watch as Dorothy arrives to pick her up. It seems she doesn't require Noin to come. How foolish. She puts too much trust in Romefeller. "This doesn't sit right with me.", Yua mumbles. "How so?", Quatre asks as Relena departs. "There is no way that Romefeller changed their stance just like that. I'm sure that Relena isn't going there just so they can hear her ideals and plans for the future. They already have their own.", she explains. "Do you think they will try to hurt her?" Yua shakes her head. "No. They can't afford to kill someone as influential as Relena, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't prepare ourselves for the worst." Heero nods in agreement, knowing Relena is safe, but the Kingdom is very much in danger. Quatre can't help but worry for Relena's safety still.

They retreat to the secret storage basement which holds the suits. Heero is quick to look up his next goal. "What's that?", Yua asks curiously. "A large number of mobile dolls is expected to arrive in Luxemburg.", he tells her. "What?" "The Treize faction's headquarters is in Luxemburg. It looks like Romefeller is trying to crush them all at once.", he continues. Quatre and Yua look surprised at how many mobile dolls are being send to Earth. Heero explains that once Luxemburg is finished, the mobile dolls will be soon utilized for other purposes and they all know that it will end up badly. They watch as Heero prepares to leave.

"Heero?", Yua wonders out loud as she watches him prepare. "You're crazy. Even you can't defeat so many mobile dolls all by yourself. If you're going than I'm going with you!", argues Quatre. "No, you stay here.", he orders. "But why?", Quarte asks frustrated. "You can't afford to get killed at this stage in the game, not until you both find Trowa.", Heero reasons before he ducks as Yua throws a pen at him that she was fumbling with. "What about your own life stupid?! Couldn't you at least put in some effort in staying alive?!", she fumes. "I'm sorry.", he says before closing the hatch. "Yeah, like I never heard that before.", she mumbles as she watches Heero take off. "Yua..", Quatre sighs, not sure what to say.

She lets her head hang in sadness. "I'm sorry Quatre. The more the war progresses, the more unsure I get. I never used to get close to anyone, so I hardly cared if anyone died, but now… I just don't think I'm strong enough. Maybe I should have never left my prison. I'm just not prepared for the real life." "Don't say that! If you didn't, you never would have met Trowa and you would have never known about any brother.", he says making her nod slightly. She doesn't regret that.

"I know what it's like to lose people you care about, and it's hard. But you can't give up, because there always will be others. You're afraid of ending up alone after this war, but let me tell you, you never will be." Yua sighs. "Thank you Quatre. You're a good friend. I guess, I'm just being selfish, aren't I?" He shakes his head. "Not at all. You're only being human.", he assures her. "Maybe Dorothy was right though.", Yua says as she realizes something. "About what?", Quatre wonders. "If I can't stand losing people, then shouldn't I do something about it? As long as I don't get in the way, can't I try to protect those that I care for? Yes… I will fight, to protect my loved ones."

The next day, they are gathered outside with Noin as she arranged more mobile suits. "They started to fight at Luxemburg. I thought that you wanted to go?", Noin asks Quatre who looks down defeated. "Heero talked me out of going. I will stay here and protect miss Relena on Heero's behalf." "Maybe we're being overly cautious, but if something were to happen to miss Relena, I couldn't bare the thought of facing Zechs again.", Noin says.

"Captain Noin! We just received an anonymous call that Relena's vehicle is about to be attacked by mobile dolls conducting a fake test flight.", an officer calls out from one of the vehicles. "I guess you spoke to soon.", Yua tells Noin. "But I also was mistaken in thinking they wouldn't try to kill her." "Let's go!", Noin calls, making for the closest suit.

They arrived just in time as a mobile doll was just about to wipe Relena off the face of the Earth. While Noin covered her, Quatre and Yua quickly got rid of the other dolls without any trouble. Getting out, they saw that Pagan wasn't in such a great shape for they crashed the car. Relena looked on sadly as he was soon hauled away to a hospital. "I can make a well thought out speech, but I can't even do a single thing to save one person.", she says disappointment.

"It's true isn't it? I'm always the one being saved.", she says turning to her companions. "Is it possible to have peace without using force? Maybe pacifism is nothing but nonsense, mouthed off by those who are unable to fight." Quatre quickly puts an end to her negativity. "Get a hold of yourself. What do you expect us to do if you start talking like that? You have to keep going down the path you believe in. People like us don't know any better but to fight, however, you've got the ability to provide us with a peaceful place to live in. That's what we all believe." "In peace? A place to live?", she questions. "That's right, one day you'll achieve peace and we'll continue to fight with that in mind." Relena seems to get it, nodding determinately. "We will achieve that peace one day."

Later on, Quatre had left to get his Gundam, as he thought he might need it soon to protect the fragile Sanq kingdom. Yua stayed behind to continue her efforts. They couldn't afford to both be away. And as she was heading to the mobile suit storage to see if there was some work to be done, she was surprised to find her brother has returned.

"Living to die another day huh?", she asks without humor, walking up behind him. "So it seems.", he replies. Yua looks up at the new addition that Heero brought along. "So where did this come from?", she asks him. "Epyon. Treize gave it to me.", he says making her blink. "Treize gave it? Why?" "I'm not really sure myself.", he shrugs. "Hm, weird guy that one. Sometimes I think he has things all figured out to the dot. Like he knows how things will proceed." "He's pretty good at reading people's behavior, I give him that, but that doesn't tell me what he wants me to do with this suit.", he says turning away from it.

"How are you holding up?", he asks eventually. Yua shrugs, "You know, the usual." "That well huh?", he says sarcastically. Yua sighs, rubbing her head tiredly. "This country won't last much longer. It's only a matter of time before this house of cards collapses, no matter if we fight." "So you can see it as well?", he asks. "And what will you do then? You can't stay here.", he notes. Yua nods at this. "I realized. Though I'm not sure where to go from here. I was hoping that this place, that Relena would be able to stand a chance, but Romefeller is making plans as we speak." "Maybe you should lay low for a while. Go to space. If you do find yourself bored, there is still much to do there.", he suggests.

Yua thinks this over, thinking back on the lunar base. "But if I did go, who would be here to take care of you?", she laughs half heartedly. "I'll be fine." "You keep saying that, but why do I have so much trouble believing it?", she asks rhetorically. "I assume you surviving Luxemburg wasn't entirely in your plans. It was a fluke that you didn't choose to die for some reason or another. Listen Heero, you can't keep doing that! You worry us if you go to battle in such a state of mind. If only we, if I felt you would go to battle fully motivated, then it wouldn't scare me so. If something happens to you then, I can at least be confident that you gave it your all."

Heero looks taken aback by this. He didn't expect to get off the hook after leaving like that, but this was rather unexpected. He never realized that he caused her so much worry. "Yua…" He pulls her into a hug, surprising her. This was the first time he showed some proper affection since the discovery of them being siblings. "I'm sorry.", he says softly. "Please Heero. I know I can't stop you from fighting, but if you do fight, fight harder.", she pleads. He nods, understanding. "I will."

Later that day, Yua said her goodbyes. "Why are you packed? Are you leaving?", Noin asks surprised. "Please excuse my suddenness, but I left something unattended in space that needs dealing with. I'm sorry I won't be here to assist you any further. Especially in such a time as this.", Yua apologizes. "Hm, I see. Though I'm sad to see you go, I have no place to stop you." "Please don't see this as me running from the upcoming battle. I do wish to fight, but I honestly believe that I won't be making a difference." Yua looks up surprised as Noin places a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Yua. We'll be alright."

Yua holds her tongue, not willing to reveal her true beliefs. "Thank you for understanding Noin. Please give my regards to miss Relena. And…be safe.", she tells the woman she considers a friend. Yua then slowly walks off, away from the capital. She feels sad, knowing that it won't be long until Romefeller gets their way. It's a shame. But it's true that she herself won't make a difference in the upcoming battle. It's better to finish the oncoming stream of mobile suits coming from the Lunar base. She also learned that Tsuborov is working on a space ship, one so grand, so powerful, that it can't be measured up to when it's finished.

Yua takes one last look upon the Sanq kingdom, a place where she could feel at home, if even for a short while. She hopes that the damage won't be too great, but knowing Relena, she will not let it come too far. She's not who Yua is worried about, nor Noin. Maybe Heero a little, but he did promise and he will hold himself to that promise, she's sure about that. It will get tumultuous after the country falls, but things always get worse before they get better. And one day, they will get better.


	18. Chapter 18

On her way to space, Yua felt sad when her suspicions were verified so soon. Romefeller attacked the Sanq kingdom soon after her departure and Relena gave herself up to stop the fighting. She couldn't help but feel regret for not being there, but knows she made the right choice. It was inevitable after all.

As she neared the Lunar base, she suited up before waiting for the right moment. She shook her head, getting rid of the tension that was starting together. Her first solo mission and already something this big. This won't be easy, but with this suit, she can finally show them what she's made of. She's modified one of Noin's suits for space and gave it a little extra power. Soon, the base and Tsuborov will be no more.

Her train of thought was cut off by a transmission that ran on all frequencies. "Fellow citizens of the colonies, the time has come to fight back. We are the White Fang and Tsubarov, the man suppressing all of us, is now being confined by our comrades. There is no longer the need to take orders from anyone. The Earth has burned up our manpower and recourses, but in the past we weren't controlled by anyone and we were all treated as equals. Let us stand up for our right people. Together let us establish peace in outer space."

Yua frowned at this turn of events. Another party mixed themselves up in the fight? Are these really representatives of the colonies? Whoever they are, they seem to have conquered the Moon base before she could destroy it. It doesn't matter though. She will stick to the plan. The base needs to be destroyed no matter who controls it. There is no place for dolls in a human war and there is no place for Tsuborov in her life. Getting up from the cockpit seat of the space craft, she makes her way to the back. "Time to get busy."

Yua flew the last bit in her suit quietly. She made it safely to the surface until suddenly all hell seemed to break loose. It wasn't because of her though. The mobile dolls were attacking the new possessors of the base. Thinking it nice timing to join in, she did so. She went on destroying everything in her path, not caring who or what. It didn't matter after all. Nobody here was innocent, worthy to be spared.

She reacts just in time as a long arm flits past her suit with just inches to spare. "Who are you?!", sounds a familiar angry voice from the suit. Yua smirks at this. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me already Wufei. It's insulting." "Huh? Yua? What are you doing here?!", he shouts over the racket. "Well, I'm not here for a tea party obviously. I'm here to do something I should have done a long time ago.", I tell him. "If so, don't get in my way. I won't feel sorry if you get stuck in the crossfire.", he warns. "I hear you.", she tells him and lets him do his thing. She knows he means it, but is glad he's here anyway. It will make things a lot easier, for she's no Gundam pilot.

Yua makes her way deep into the base core, oppressing any resistance. There isn't that much of it. They must have deemed themselves safe. Soon, the whole base has gone to ruins. Within those ruins she is surprised to see the person she was looking for, the surprise being that he's still alive. She can't help but shake her head at the pathetic figure of Tsuborov who, despite his situation, is laughing like a mad man. "So he's finally gone crazy. A fitting end to a man like him." She sighs, planting an explosive. "Finally, all my demons will be gone." She contacts Wufei to give him a heads up. "Hey Wufei, time to get out. This place is gonna blow."

Leaving the old man to revel in his madness, Yua makes her way outside where she meets up with Wufei. They watch as the majority of the place is turned upside down by the explosive. There won't be any more dolls coming from this base for a while. "Well, I guess that's that.", she sighs. "You don't sound very satisfied.", Wufei remarks. "Searching for satisfaction in a war? Now that I can hear how stupid that sounds, it explains why I don't feel it.", she retorts. It's not like she isn't glad that Tsuborov was gone forever, but it was only necessary for her to be able to move on.

The two gathered in Yua's space craft, getting the hell out of there. "So you finally decided to play an active role in this war.", Wufei comments. "As long as there are people I want to protect, there's no staying away from it. Might as well do something useful instead of wallowing in self pity.", she explains. "Hm." "Wufei, do you know anything about the White Fang organization?" "Probably just as much as you do. Those guys…Their fools. They just brought the war into outer space.", he says, clenching his fist in anger. "I'll have to stop them."

Yua looks him over, noticing he's a bit out there. "You look tired Wufei. When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?", Yua questions. He shrugs grabbing her attention. She feels like he's been through a lot lately. "Go to sleep. You can't expect to fight if you're not fit to do so. I'll wake you when we get to the nearest colony. You can do whatever you want after that." It seems like he doesn't need to be told twice as he's out like a light in his seat. Yua takes her time in getting to the colony, knowing that some rest will probably do him good.

Yua blinks as a message comes through. Who on Earth, or space for that matter managed to find her here? Her surprise went away when she saw who it was. As she read it, the urgency in it started to peak her interest. He wants to meet up with her soon. Wondering what all the fuss is about, she decides to go with it and replies, telling him that she'll see him on the location he mentioned.


	19. Chapter 19

Just before arrival at the colony, Wufei and Yua parted ways. He was set on going back to fighting immediately. He seems so angry at everything and Yua hoped that he wouldn't break. However, she was silently glad that his suspicions on her were over. He sure took his damn time in trusting her. Anyway, Yua redirected towards the natural resource satellite to get to her appointment. Once there, she made her way to a building where she was asked to go.

After being directed to the correct room, she knocked on the door, waiting patiently for it to open. She was rather surprised when she saw who stood in front of her as the door swung open. "Hey Yua! Nice to see you again!", he says happily, practically dragging her inside before shutting the door. "Duo?" She looked around the room to see Quatre as well, who was the one to send her the message. "Hello Yua.", he greets politely before explaining. "Duo said he had some news. He wanted to wait until you got here." Quirking an eyebrow, she looks at the other boy expectantly.

"Right…", Duo starts, taking a seat. Yua sits down in the last chair left, accepting a cup of tea from Quatre. "Well, the good news is…that I found Trowa." Yua chokes as the tea just flew into her wind pipe. Duo pats her back a few times. "Maybe I should have waited until you swallowed. Jeesh girl, it's not news worth to die over." "But Duo, are you serious?!", Quatre questions excited. "Yeah.", Duo replies. "But that's great news! Right Yua?", Quatre says, turning to Her. She, finally getting her breath back, can't help but smile brightly. She feels like a miracle just happened. "I would think so.", she replies happily. Then, she notices Duo's sad face. She's almost afraid to ask, but… "Duo, what's the bad news?"

Duo looks over at the two, not liking what he's about to say. It's going to be a hard blow. "Well, Trowa is…Trowa is not quite the same anymore I'm afraid." "What do you mean?", asks Quatre worried as Yua wrings her hands in anticipation. Duo looks down at the floor shaking his head. "I'm not really sure, but when I saw him, he almost seemed afraid. I think he suffered from some great trauma." Quatre looks down sadly, knowing it's his fault. Duo gets up, ready to leave. "You can find him at the circus in the next colony over, but… don't expect too much. I'm sorry I couldn't give you better news.", he say solemnly. "It's fine Duo. Thank you for telling us.", Yua states softly, staring outside. Duo nods, before taking his leave.

Yua feels happy beyond words, knowing that Trowa is still alive, but Duo's words worry her as well. If they go to see him, what can they expect to find. Will it really be that bad? She looks at her friend who seems to think the same thing. "Quatre, would you like to join me? We should see him for ourselves.", she suggests. He nods. "Yeah, I think that would be best. I have so much to apologize for."

The next morning they set out. Yua smiles at the familiar sight of the circus as they near it. "Why am I not surprised to find him here?" Quatre looks at her, wondering what she means. "You're not?", he questions. "No, we both used to work at this very circus while on Earth.", she explains. "I see. But where could he be? I don't see him anywhere." "Knowing him, he'll be close to the animals. This way Quatre.", she says taking his arm and pulling him with her happily. Quatre can't help but smile to see his friend getting so excited, but he can't blame her. It's been two months since she last saw Trowa and he can tell that she missed him dearly.

Suddenly she halts, spotting her target. "What did I tell you?", she says pointing towards the lion cage. "You were right.", Quatre says as he sees Trowa there. He timidly steps closer, Yua right behind him. "Trowa?", Quatre says in a careful voice, many emotions like guilt and weariness swirling inside him. Trowa turns his head around at the sound of his name. Quatre seems to get overcome by emotion and Yua can feel her heart leap with joy. "Trowa, I'm so glad you're okay!", she says happily, taking a step forward. As Trowa gets to his feet, she feels the urge to knock him over in a tight hug, but what he says next, makes her freeze in her steps.

"Who are you?", he asks confused. What did he just say? "Trowa?", Quatre questions stepping closer. "Sorry, do you know me or something?", Trowa persists, backing off. Yua can feel her throat tightening as she sees no recognition in his eyes. What is going on? "What? Don't you recognize us Trowa?", Quatre asks confused.

A noise catches their attention and they look over to see Catherine who looks rather angry. "Trowa, get back to the tent!", she orders. Yua is surprised. She's never seen her friend like this before. "Yeah sure, but sis.." 'Sis?', Yua wonders. "Get going!", she yells angrily before composing herself. "I'll look after feeding the animals, you go and help the manager, okay?" Trowa nods before leaving. Quatre tries to stop him, but Catherine blocks his path.

"Why did you come here? Are you planning on taking him out to fight again?", she accuses them. "Who are you?", Quatre can't help but ask. "Trowa's like my brother, he belongs with us." "Catherine, what's going on?", Yua asks. "I can't bare to see him suffer anymore than he already has. He's lost his memories of the past, because their too painful for him. He doesn't want to remember.", Catherine explains sadly. Yua's eyes widen. So this is what Duo meant. Yua can feel her eyes start to well up, and turns away from them. Her heart is breaking once again, but she doesn't want anyone to see.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault. I'm really sorry. Trowa sacrificed himself to correct a mistake that I made myself. I know apologizing won't fix things, but I really am sorry.", Quatre says painfully. "If that's the way you feel, just leave him. Trowa is a lot happier now being at the circus here with us.", Catherine says fuming before turning to the other girl sadly. "Yua, I'm sorry, but you understand right?", she asks. Yua can only nod. "I understand…Catherine.", she replies in a soft voice. "Goodbye.", Catherine says before running off.

They stand silent for a moment, taking it all in. "Let's go Quatre.", Yua says resolutely. "But Yua…", he starts. "Please Quatre.", she begs him. He looks back to see her tear stricken face, her eyes looking aimlessly at the space in front of her. Quatre frowns, looking down. "Yeah.", he says before they walk off together.


	20. Chapter 20

They are at the space port, preparing to leave the colony. Their mood is sour, both still very much hurting when suddenly a message comes in. "What is it?", Quatre asks, opening communications. "Master Quatre, a battle between OZ and White Fang troops is starting to spread into this area. If it continues, the entire colony could get involved.", a man says. "Why? The people here just want to life a quiet, trouble free life.", Quatre wonders, ending communication. He looks up, seeing his friend rush out. Knowing where she's going, he is quick to follow.

When they reach the circus, they see people and animals alike fleeing from it. The colony got hit just seconds ago and it caused some damage on the tent. So running inside they worriedly look around. "Trowa, Catherine!", Yua calls out, spotting them. She quickly climbs over some debris. "Are you both alright?" Catherine nods. "You need to get out of here. Hurry to shelter.", Quatre tells them.

"What in the world is going on?", Catherine asks shakily. "It's a battle. Mobile suits have started exchanging fire near the colony.", Quatre explains. "But why? We're just trying to live out our lives in peace!", Catherine says, now upset. "How many people have to be sacrificed before this ends? I don't want to lose anymore people who are important to me. I just couldn't stand it.", she continues as she's about to cry.

She stops as Trowa gets up. "No need to cry Cathy. I promise to protect you myself.", he says wiping away her tears, surprising her. "I don't want to lose anyone else either.", Quatre says. "You saved me Trowa, you really saved my soul. So now it's my turn to try and save some people. That's what the Gundam was built for in the first place.", he says before running off, leaving Catherine stunned. She looks at the other girl. "Yua?", she questions worriedly.

The young girl looks at her. "I have to go fight as well." "Why? You didn't used to be like this…", Catherine says, glancing down. "I know, but ever since I got to know people I learned to love, I got afraid to lose them. I got tired of those fears and because I can't let anything harm my loved ones, harm you, I decided to fight so I can protect. But you don't have worry, they won't take me down. Since I have people to protect, I feel stronger than ever. I will fight with that purpose in mind. Besides, I just don't feel like dying just yet.", Yua says smiling softly. "Be safe Catherine, Trowa.", she says locking eyes with the young man for a moment before running off as well.

Yua is quick to join Quatre, getting into her own suit. Together they fly out towards the battlefield. "We take them all out. Both sides are a danger to the colony.", she tells her friend. "Right. I'll take OZ, you go after White Fang." "Alright.", she says, splitting away from Quatre and towards the enemy's flank. She wastes no time in engaging battle as she rattles them up by shooting at them. As she gets close to them she switches to hacking and slashing.

"Ah!", she yells out as she's hit in the back. "How rude to attack a lady in the back!", she yells, spurting towards the culprit and diving her saber into the suit. She backs off as it explodes, quickly focusing on the others still coming. Luckily it doesn't take long to finish them all off. Quatre sighs disappointed. "We need to find a way to put an end to such nonsense." "We do, but I'm afraid they might need a little forceful persuasion." "If that is what it takes…"

Suddenly a glint catches their attention. As it gets closer they can tell it's a space craft. "Is that..?", Yua wonders amazed. "Yes. It's Trowa.", Quatre laughs. "Trowa?" Quickly getting over her surprise, Yua smiles. When he's close enough, they board the craft. Yua removes her helmet, looking over Trowa. "I don't know how or why, but I'm glad to have you here.", she says smiling, her voice coated with emotion. He nods, smiling slightly in return. Quatre seems awfully happy as well.

After gathering in the cockpit, they receive a transmission. It seems Noin is asking to join them. After hauling her and her suit in, she looks surprised to see her company. "It seems you never are too far off Yua.", she says smiling. "Ah, you know. Somebody needs to take care of these guys." She chuckles at that. "I love what you did to the moon base." "Why thank you. Though I can't take all the credit. Wufei was there as well." "Wufei? I recently came across him. I asked him to join, but that guy…" "Don't worry about him. He just needs to fight some things out himself. He'll be there when the time comes." "Well, you certainly have a good outlook on things." "Just being realistic. It isn't all hell. Sometimes the universe gives back a little to balance out the game." She nods. "I guess you're right."

They are distracted from their conversation as Relena's voice runs through the ship. She's sending out a message on all frequencies like the White Fang did before. "As of this day, I Relena Peacecraft, have taken on the duties of chief representative of the Romefeller foundation. However I am not doing this for the sake of the Romefeller foundation. I think of this as the first step along a positive road and upon this road we can all walk together. We can eliminate war and create peace. At this time I ask that you all discard your weapons and stop fighting, because I am sure that we are all hoping for the same future. So together let us all advance towards these objectives. I am announcing the elimination of all national borders for these borders have been the cause of wars around the world. I declare that there is one nation, the World Nation."

Yua glances at Noin's worried face. "Oh Relena." "She can take it.", I tell her. "What do you mean?" Yua smiles at the woman. "I'm saying, that this just might be the beginning of something great. Now that Romefeller appointed her as Queen, Relena will do everything to achieve peace with all the means she now has. Romefeller can't silence her any longer."


	21. Chapter 21

Yua groans as something disturbs her sleep, swatting at whatever dared poke at her before rolling over in her bunk. Noin rolls her eyes. "Yua Fowler!", she yells just above her ear. In response, the girl sits up in shock, knocking heads with Noin. "Aw! What the heck Noin?" "Ugh, your head is as hard as a rock.", she says, rubbing her sore spot. "What did you wake me for?", Yua questions. "It's your turn to pilot." "Why didn't you say so?", Yua replies, getting from her seat which is quickly taken by Noin who closes her eyes to get some sleep.

Sinking into her new seat, Yua looks at their heading. "Winner satellite resource." It seems Noin wanted to go there to finish making adjustments to Quatre's suit as it isn't really equipped for space. Sighing, she looks out into the darkness of space thinking it looks so depressing at the moment.

Yua blinks as a figure takes the seat next to her. She is surprised to see Trowa there. "Hey Trowa, aren't you tired?", she asks unsure. She can't help but feel awkward, knowing how well she knows him, but to him she's a whole new person. "No, I feel like I've been sitting still for so long, that it left me with too much energy.", he responds. Yua nods. "Understandable." She continues her job until she notices she's being stared at. He quickly looks away when her eyes fleet towards his in curiosity.

"Something wrong?", Yua asks when he catches him looking again. He shakes his head. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just… trying to figure out…", he pauses. Yua looks at him softly, "You shouldn't force yourself." "I know." After a moment of silence, he speaks up again. "If it wasn't for you and Quatre, I don't think I ever would feel strong enough to start searching for my memories again. I would forever stayed afraid of what I would find. I guess I should thank you for that." Yua takes it in before saying, "Well, I'm glad I could help. I mean, that's what friends are for.", she tells him, making him smile a little of her acceptance. "Did we always get along?", he questions. She shrugs, "We had a bit of a rough start, but I would say we got along great. Like two peas in a pod." Trowa smiles again. She makes it easy to do so, so somehow he feels like what she's saying must be the truth.

The two kept each other company, talking occasionally without turning to a sensitive subject, until Noin and Quatre got up and joined them. Since they were just about to reach their destination, they all suited up. Suddenly they encountered a lot of debris, the remains of a recent battle.

"This is from the colony arming themselves. It was probably used as an OZ station as well and was attacked by the White Fang rebels. This is how battles turn out these days. This isn't unusual", Noin says with much distain. "It's been wiped out.", Trowa comments surprised as he analyzes the debris. "Is outer space headed in the wrong direction?", Quatre wonders to himself. "It was the former Alliance that brought the first weapons to outer space, then the former OZ made weapons in space. Romefeller oppressed and controlled the citizens. If everything happened sprung from the seed seeded by the Earth's organizations, including the uprising of the White Fang, then it's truly pathetic what men's intervention has led to.", Noin says. "So who would pick the buds sprouted from those seeds?", Trowa questions. "That is what miss Relena surrendered herself to Romefeller for and we must be the warriors that help to execute her plans.", Quatre says determinately. Yua nods in agreement.

Suddenly an alarm goes off in the cockpit. "Energy detected.", is all Noin can say before a blast skims past them. Yua grabs onto a seat before she falls over. "Who the heck was that?!", she shouts in alarm. "Our power source's been hit. They've attacked without confirming our id.", Noin says, still holding on. "OZ.", Quatre realizes. As the shuttle stabilizes, Yua looks around. "Where did Trowa go?" The other two look back in surprise before a signal tells them that a suit is departing from the docking bay. "I'm on it!", Yua tells them before running to the back of the shuttle. As she straps herself in, she can hear Quatre talking to him. "I think I remember what to do. I'm giving it a try.", Trowa says before clashing arms with the enemy.

Yua quickly manages to catch up with him and joins him in the fight. She is surprised to see how well Trowa is doing. He must be letting his fighter instincts guide him and it's working well for him. Thankful for that, Yua can concentrate on her own opponents that keep coming like there is no end. No matter how many she shoots down they just keep on coming, but she continues as she knows there will eventually be an end to it.

After a while she notices her suit running low on energy. Looking over, she sees that Trowa is in the same predicament, only he already ran out. Having nothing to defend himself with and at gunpoint, he seems to accept his faith when Quatre's suit suddenly knocks the other suit away. Instead of tumbling away, they seem to crash into something. Yua's eyes widen in surprise as another Gundam suit appears from the darkness. It quickly gets rid of the OZ suit. "You guys playing games with these brainless machines?", comes a familiar voice from the suit. "Duo? Is that you?", Yua questions. "You got it." Before more talk can be made, they are attacked again. Duo takes them on as he's the best suited pilot at the moment while Yua, Quatre and Noin get rid of those that slip passed him, which are few and it isn't long before all enemy suits are destroyed.

Skipping forward a bit. Duo decided to join them in their cause and it wasn't long after that, that they were contacted by Howard, a friend of Duo apparently. He offered them shelter in his spaceship and promised to help them in whatever way he can. Eventually they agreed to take him up on his offer for Duo said he could be trusted.

As her suit was being fixed and refueled, Yua thought it a great time to refuel herself. It's been a while since she had something decent to eat. While happily munching away one sandwich after the next, she looked up at the TV when a familiar face appeared on the screen, alerting her. It's the White Fang guy. The mess hall goes quiet as everyone listens closely.

"The space colonies had hoped to establish its right to self-govern in peace, but the earth has ruled over us with its military power. This was true for us in the time of the Alliance and OZ and its true for us now that the earth has formed the World Nation. The earth has been using the Gundams as their pawns. We had hoped to unify the people of outer space and the earth attacked us with the Gundams." As he says this, footage is shown of Wufei's Gundam as he is fighting against White Fang. Yua swallows hard, not liking where this is going.

"They are supporting the OZ space force. The OZ space force will soon be annihilated. As I speak a large fleet is headed out to attack and destroy them. Outer space belongs to us colony citizens." The screen now shows an attack on a number of shuttles and suits belonging to OZ and the Romefeller Foundation. They are whiped out in no time. Yua frowns at that. White Fang is being very aggressive. "When the space colonies become one, the only enemy of ours will be the earth. We have a righteous cause and we have welcomed a new leader that will help us fight for and realize our cause." Yua can't help but feel shocked when she sees Zechs without his mask on appearing on the screen. He joined the White Fang? "Earth and space, the two exist together and form a path of confrontation. My name is Milliardo Peacecraft. I declare that we will eliminate the earth force that conflicts with space.", he finishes before the broadcast is shut down. "Holy crap.", Yua whispers before running out of the mess hall to find the others.

When she found them in the hangar, she could tell they already heard the news. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Noin, knowing how much she cares for Zechs. Him switching sides must hurt her. "I guess they're going all out now.", Yua mutters as she takes her place with them. "This is insane.", Duo says, still shocked. Quatre turns to the girl next to him. "Yua, this could get really dangerous. Are you sure you still want to fight?", he questions, worry in his voice. "I'm sure Quatre, my objective hasn't changed.", I tell him before looking towards the two Gundams that are docked in the hangar. "I just hope that Heero and Wufei will join us soon though." He nods in agreement.

"Well, as much as this turn of event might turn out for the worse, you kids are not ready to go anywhere.", Howard says. "I suggest you just relax until we are finished. There is nothing you can do but wait." "I hate waiting.", Duo mumbles, kicking at the floor before sighing in defeat. They all know he's right though and eventually they all go their separate ways.

Later, Trowa blinks confused when he enters the mess hall as he sees Duo leaning over a sleeping Yua, completely unaware that she's being messed with as her head lays flat on the table in front of her. "What are you doing?", Trowa asks wearily. Duo quickly stands up straight to shush him, leaving his work visible to Trowa's eyes who could only gape, not believing that the other boy just did that to the sleeping girl. He doesn't know much about Yua at this point, but his gut tells him that Duo is taking his life in vain by taking out his boredom on her.

Duo grins as he pops the lid on the marker. "A masterpiece if I say so myself.", He says proudly as Noin walks into the room. The woman almost chokes on her drink that she was carrying, but tries to keep it quiet. "She's going to kill you!", she whispers harshly to the boy. "No way. This is Yua we're talking about, I'm sure she can take a joke. Right?", he asks, getting less confident with each sentence. Noin glances at Trowa who shrugs. How should he know? "I guess it would be a good idea to take some precautionary matters.", she says going for the kitchen.

After a moment she returns with a bowl of water and a clean cloth and gently places it near Yua before backing off quietly. "I suggest we get out of here. She's armed after all.", Noin suggests. Duo quirks a brow, "She doesn't carry a gun.", Duo states confused. "She doesn't need one.", Noin says as a matter of fact. "Now let's scram."

They were just gone before Yua yawns loudly before stretching. Her neck pops in protest of the angle it was left in before. She blinks at the bowl of water and cloth that stands close by, wondering what it's for. Looking around, she notices she's alone in the room, making her wonder what the time is. She glances outside at the endless sea of stars before getting up, wanting to find something useful to do, but wait…

Looking back at the window, her eyes don't return to the stars but at her own faint reflection. "What the…", she mumbles still sleepy as she walks closer. Her eyes widen as she recognizes the shapes of suns and flowers painted on her face. In shock, she wipes at her face with her hands before coming to the realization that their stuck there and a loud frustrated groan sounds throughout the room. "Who's bright idea was this?! I'm going to….", she starts, already thinking of ways to repay the person before she realizes that there is only one on this ship who would dare try to mess with her. An evil grin breaks out on her face, "Duo Maxwell, you won't know what hit you."


	22. Chapter 22

Yua skims through the pages of a travel magazine that another crewmember left behind. Meanwhile she hums the tune that sounds through her ears via the earphones stuck in her ears. Trowa glances up at her from his chess game with Duo and smiles lightly at the nice atmosphere in the room. He glances back at Duo, only to snicker quietly once again. He'd been doing that a lot. Duo's annoyed face looks up at him, showing off the pen stripes that he hasn't been able to get off yet. "Yeah yeah, enough already.", Duo wines as he moves his pawn.

The door opens to reveal Howard. "You guys, I have some news you should hear.", he says making the boys look up at him curiously. He stares at Yua when there's no reaction, long enough for her to feel his gaze burn a hole in her. Looking up confused, she takes our her earphones.

"Good, now that I have your attention, you perhaps want to know that the White Fang is on the move. They seem to be headed for Barge." "Barge? So it's really happening huh?", Duo says. It wasn't unexpected for them, as it was only a matter of time. Howard nods. "Zechs seems to be there also. I think Noin plans to go over there.", he continues worried. "She's not thinking about trying to talk him out of whatever he plans on doing, is she?", Yua asks, already knowing the answer. Howard only sighs.

Yua tosses aside the magazine and music, making her way to the door. "You're going after her?", Duo asks, making her look back at them. "I like Noin and all, but she's giving Zechs too much credit. He's an enemy now, whether she likes it or not. I will not stop her from going if she feels that's what she needs to do, but I will protect her as she will come to terms with the truth.", she says resolutely before walking off.

Duo shivers, making the other two look at him confused. "She's giving off Heero vibes man.", he explains, making Howard chuckle. Trowa only looks at him confused, not knowing what he's talking about. "Well, let's go.", Duo says, getting up. "I've been dying for some action. Sorry to tell you Trowa, but chess just doesn't cut it." Trowa nods. "I understand. Let's go."

They all catch up to Noin on time and Quatre who was already planning to follow her and join them. As they close in on the Barge in their suits, they spot a fierce battle ahead. "It's primarily a doll on doll battle. The lack of emotion in it makes it feel empty. It might as well not be happening at all.", Yua remarks. "Yeah.", Quatre agrees. "I can't really see Zechs anywhere. What do you think?", Duo asks Noin, wondering where to go from here. "I want to get really up and close. He should be in there somewhere." "We'll be right behind you, so let's go.", Quatre says, readying himself.

They're surprised when Trowa makes to leave. "I'm taking off to go protect the nearby civilian colonies.", he explains, taking off before anyone can stop him. "Talk about making fast decisions.", Duo says, not sure if he's suppose to be worried or impressed. "Trowa…", Quatre says clearly worried, wanting to go after him. "Stay here with Noin, Quatre. You'll be of better use here. I'll go after him if it makes you feel better.", Yua says. "Alright. Thank you.", he says before his other friend also disappears from their sight.

Yua manages to catch up to Trowa with some difficulty. "You really got the hang of this, haven't you? Though I don't remember you being this impulsive.", she tells him. "I know I won't be of much use right now in the middle of such a battle, but I can at least give you something less to worry about by being useful somewhere else." Yua nods, "Can't argue with you there."

"Yua, look!", Trowa says alarmed. "The Barge…" "They're going to fire the canon?", Yua finishes. She quickly assesses the cannon's projector y, seeing her friends are also in the line of fire. They will get away in time, she's sure, but after that… "It will skim the colony! Are these people not thinking straight anymore?", she calls out frustrated. There is nothing they can do as the canon fires. Getting in the way, will only mean getting killed and they watch helplessly as the blast hits. They can only hope the damage won't be critical and the death toll not too high, though even one innocent death is too much in their book.

As the blast fades, they look back to see the others have survived but are currently in battle with another mobile suit. "Epyon..?", Yua question, taking a better look. "It is, but who is….?"

It couldn't be Heero piloting it. He wouldn't attack them like that. "Barge is charging again.", Trowa notifies her, making her swallow hard. "Damn!" Looking back, she sees the others have noticed as well, and rush towards Barge while Noin hold Epyon back. "I hate to say it, but our suits are too slow to make it there on time. Let's cover for Noin and hope Quatre and Duo can make it.", Yua suggests through gritted teeth, before rushing back towards Noin.

Epyon breaks free of Noin's hold and quickly rushes off before they reach them.

Yua quickly shoots some dolls that were about to go for Noin. "Who was that Noin?", she asks in mid-fight. "It's Zechs.", is the surprising answer she gets. Yua blinks, following Zechs' trajectory as he gains on her friends on their way to Barge. She is even more surprised as he passes them without attacking. "What is he…?", she wonders out loud, only to have her mouth drop as Zechs runs the huge battleship through with his saber. With wide eyes, they look on as the once mighty ship disappears in a huge explosion, leaving them with mixed feelings.


	23. Chapter 23

Yua grunts as she abuses the punching bag in front of her. She's feeling frustrated by the heading of things and the stupidity of war, the announcement made just a while ago by Zechs that he plans to destroy the Earth. Also, Noin just dropped the bombshell that Relena was basically overthrown by Treize. They have no idea where she went after that. "There you are.", a voice sounds from behind her. She gives one last punch, making the rope the bag was hanging on snap and the bag hits the ground with a dull thud. She sighs, before looking back at the familiar green eyes of Trowa. "What did that bag ever do to you?", he tries to joke. Yua shrugs before making her butt hit the ground where she unwraps the bandages from her hands.

Trowa crouches down next to her. "Are you alright?", he asks in a light voice, making her glance over at him. "Yeah, I'm fine.", she replies, going back to what she's doing. She nearly scoffs at herself. She says that, but why doesn't she feel it? Trowa seemed to have noticed as he sits down calmly, not saying anything. Yua blinks, feeling a wave of nostalgia hit her. Being together like this makes it feel like nothing has changed at all. It feels nice.

She stares ahead of her, clutching the bandages before sighing. Trowa glances at her as she goes to speak. "Do you think it's weird to feel bad for feeling bad?", she asks making him tilt his head a little. "What do you mean?", he asks. "Well, I started fighting with you guys, because I felt bad for not protecting you. Now that I'm fighting, I feel bad for doing it and just want it to stop already and I feel bad for thinking about it because I can't stop yet, not until I know you guys will be safe. It's a vicious circle, I'll feel bad about something either way. I'm just going for the lesser of two evils."

She glances at Trowa to see him staring back at her. "Ah, forget about it.", Yua finally sighs, leaning back on the punching bag. "No, it sounds logical I guess.", Trowa quickly says. "I'm not sure if I would do anything different in your position. There are no quick solutions.", he continues. "So you're saying 'Suck it up.'?", Yua asks chuckling. "Well, I wouldn't quite say it like that, but the meaning is the same." She smiles wirily, scratching at one of the many scars on her arm. "Well damn." Trowa shrugs coolly, "Sorry." "Meh. I knew it, I just needed to hear it from someone else. Thanks." "Isn't that what friends are for?", he says making Yua chuckle.

"So you were looking for me?", she asks. "Yeah, I thought you might want to know that the other pilots are on their way here. Sally Po is bringing them in.", he says making Yua blink in surprise. "Really?" Trowa nods. "We'll it was about time.", she says getting up. "I guess a shower will be in order. Thanks for notifying me Trowa. I'll see you in a bit.", she says waving before walking off with a light skip in her step. Trowa smiles after her, glad he was able to lift up her spirits.

After cleaning up, Yua rushes through the hallways of Peacemillion, wanting to go greet the newcomers who just docked in the bay area. On her way she runs into Quatre and Trowa who were also on their way there. "Hey Yua, you seem excited.", Quatre remarks smiling. "I guess you could say that I am.", she admits. "It's been a while since you last saw your brother right?", he questions. "Yeah, not since I left for space again. I'm also glad that all of us will be in one place for once. It's a rare occasion." Quatre nods in agreement before they reach the docking bay.

Walking in, they spot the new additions standing by the wall. "Hey look Trowa! They brought your Gundam.", Yua says excited, making him look at the red suit surprised. "That's my…?", he starts, but doesn't finish as his eyes fall on the two other boys walking towards them. Yua runs forward, grinning widely before coming to an awkward halt in front of Heero. She still hasn't gotten quite used to it. To her relief, Heero takes the initiative by pulling her into a short but tight hug."Glad you're here.", she says as he pulls away. He nods in agreement.

Yua looks over at Wufei, waving cheekily at him. "Hi Wufei. Aren't you glad to see me?", she teases, making him groan. She snickers before glancing over at his Gundam. "Holy…! What the heck did you do to your Gundam?" "None of your business woman.", he sneers before turning to Heero. "Can't you shut her up? She's you're sister." Heero just crosses his arms before leaning on one leg casually. "You'll be fine. It's not like it's killing you." Wufei can only sigh at that and giving one last glare at the girl he turns to the other two. After getting reacquainted they all head their own way.


	24. Chapter 24

"This is a declaration to the White Fang. We, the OZ space force, have taken over colony C421. We demand that you return the space battleship Libra that you took from us. Should you choose to ignore our demand, we cannot guarantee the safety of this colony or its citizens.", the voice says over a broadband channel, reaching all in the room with Yua. She can feel her heartbeat rise, disgusted by OZ's move. She is sure that there is no way that Zechs will comply as Libra is his trumph card. Will those innocent people really die?

Looking around, she sees no one moving to do something only taking it as it is. Frustrated she clenches her fist and almost growls. "Don't tell me that we're not going to act on this.", she calls out to the boys with her in hangar, that being all but Heero. Wufei turns to her from his spot, looking almost equally frustrated. "There is nothing we can do. Those people are hostages now and if we even as much as flinch, their dead." "Ugh.", Yua snorts annoyed. She doesn't like feeling helpless. "Get over it.", Wufei huffs making the girl glare at him. He only looks back bored.

"And what if they don't see us flinch?", Yua questions, getting an idea. "Just because they can't see it, doesn't have to mean that nothing moved." Duo quirks a brow, "What are you on about? You're planning something stupid aren't you?" "I'll take the smallest shuttle…", she starts. "I knew it.", Duo sighs under his breath. "She wants to pull a Heero." That sentence makes Quatre get on edge. "Yua!" Yua rolls her eyes. "I'm not going to do a 'Heero', for crying out loud. I want to sneak in there and sabotage their suits.", she explains, making them blink. "That's not so bad is it?", she smiles. "Do you really think you can get on that colony unnoticed?", Trowa asks. Yua nods confidently. "You don't have to go alone you know, we can go with you.", Quatre suggest. "No Quatre. More of us are easier to notice and besides, if something does go wrong, I don't want to risk your lives."

The guys seem skeptical, but neither one of them seem willing to let go of this one small chance of saving those colonists. "Alright, I say go for it.", Duo says. "Great, than it's set, but whatever you do, don't tell Noin. She'll wipe the floor with me when I get back." Quatre chuckles, though tense. "Sure." Soon they watch as a tiny shuttle departs the ship unnoticed, or so they thought. "I should have known.", comes Heero's voice from behind them. They look back, surprised to see he isn't angry or anything. "She'll be alright.", he says, noticing Quatre and Trowa looking slightly worried.

After some time passed they gathered in the control room as there were new developments on the situation. The finished Libra was on the move. "They've only changed direction? So it's going to fire its main cannon.", Heero states. "And destroy the whole colony. That guy's unreal.", says Duo feeling nauseated. "Impossible!", Noin calls out. "Zechs would never do such a thing." Quatre turns to her, "I can understand how you would want to believe that, but right now, he's the leader of the White Fang.", he reasons. "I know.", she sighs disappointed.

Just then something on the screen in front of him catches Trowa's eye, shocking him. Shown is a crowd of civilians huddled together by OZ soldier, surrounding them with weapons. But one face stands out from the crowd. It makes him come to a quick conclusion, he can no longer sit back. It's time to take his responsibility in protecting those dear to him. Both Catherine and Yua are on that colony and if he doesn't save them in time, there will be nothing left to safe….

Unaware to all the turmoil going on through her friend's head, Yua silently crawls closer to the edge of the roof overlooking the square where the hostages are held. She managed to sabotage some of the suits without being detected, but most of them stood in plain sight for those OZ soldiers to see. She couldn't get near them. If they started shooting at her, they might hit someone innocent. Suddenly, the soldiers seem to be on edge, pushing the hostages on. Have they caught on to her somehow? No, they're not looking for her, but something else seems to be going on. What though?

Yua's eyes widen as there is a slight struggle in the crowd. Her eyes focus on two familiar figures. 'Catherine? The circus manager?' She cusses under her breath as Catherine seems to taunt the soldiers, but is held back by the manager. They shouldn't attract attention to themselves, but Yua can only guess what's going on through Catherine's head. She hates fights with a passion and abuse of the helpless even more. 'I will protect you. I promised.', Yua thinks, disappearing from the rooftop.


	25. Chapter 25

Trowa's focus is slipping as the Zero system takes control of him, making him see horrid images. He can't tell one thing from anther anymore. Quatre who quickly approaches can tell what's happening to his friend. He's been there when he used Wing Zero and he's scared of what will happen. Will Trowa make the same mistake he did? No, he has to stop him from going that far!

"Don't make the same mistake I made Trowa! The people you want to protect are on that colony! Don't let the Zero control you! You're too strong to let that happen!", Quatre tries to reason with his crazed friend as a shot from the Wing Zero hits close to the colony.

Hearing Quatre's words, a huge pain shoots up his head. He struggles hard for control, his eyes closing tightly as memories flood his mind. "I guess your mom didn't teach you about being gallant to a girl in need huh?"… "You're a very sad clown Trowa."… "You're my friend aren't you?" … "It will be fine Trowa. Besides, I'm a curious person. If I don't get my daily dose, I'll go nuts."… "Of course I'm okay. You're the one I'm worried about."… "I don't feel like losing you just because you think dying is something you should do when you sighed up for this."… "Trowa." …"Be careful." … "I can't let anything harm my loved ones, harm you." ... "Give it some time, you'll learn to like me and before you know it, you can't life without me."

His eyes open in realization. Visualizing the two girls down on that colony. "The people I want to protect…" Slowly, everything comes back into focus and he can hear Quatre call out to him worriedly as he doesn't respond. "You're right Quatre, we have people we both want to protect, just as you said.", he finally says tiredly, but his mind clear. "Trowa, your memory, it's back!", Quatre calls out after making the realization. "Let's go, their waiting for us.", Trowa says determined. He will not let them down.

While Yua approaches the crowd, she slowly lets herself be absorbed in it unnoticed by OZ. As they move, she makes her way closer to her goal and soon her hand clasps around the arm of the girl next to her, making Catherine look down at her surprised. "Yua!", she whispers harshly. "Ssh.", she hushes her friend. "Get ready." Suddenly it was Yua's turn to look back surprised as some mobile suits crash to the ground. As the dust clears, she sighs as she spots Deathscythe. If Duo's here, the others can't be far, she realizes. What happened to get them down here?

One soldier grabs his gun while reaching for a hostage. Yua reacts quickly and pushes Catherine aside, leaving herself to be caught. "Stay back you Gundam, or she's a goner!", he threatens. "You idiot. You picked the wrong girl to point a gun at.", Comes Duo's voice, making the soldier look down at Yua curiously, only to start at the gun held to his gut. She quickly relieves him of his gun before ushering the other soldiers to let down theirs. Together with Duo, they are locked up in a building.

Having done that, Yua turns to the Gundam. "Don't tell me you didn't trust me to do my job." "It's not like that. Zechs is guiding Libra this way. He plans to fire its main cannon." "What?!", Yua shouts unbelieving. "But he won't have to now.", Quatre's voice sounds as his Gundam touches down soon followed by Wing Zero. "I'm glad, that would've have been more than we can handle.", Yua says relieved.

"Yua!", comes Catherine's voice, calling her attention to the screen mounted on a large building. On it, they see footage of Libra…and it's powering up its cannon. "But… I thought it was over…", Yua stutters, before turning back to the suits behind her. "What are they aiming at?! Guys?!", she shouts panicked. After a moment, she gets her reply. "Earth." She has no time to be shocked by Trowa's voice coming from Wing Zero. Yua gasps, a hand flying to her mouth as her eyes turn back to the screen. "Oh no."

She watches in horror as Libra fires, and soon, the large blast hits the surface of her home planet. She can't even imagine the effect of such a blast and she can't help but sink to her knees in desperation. How many lives will be lost? How many homes knocked down? How much earth will be overthrown?

She blinks the tears from her eyes as a body sits down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She thought it to be Catherine, but she is standing several feet away, smiling softly. So looking over, she meets Trowa's eyes. "I'm sorry.", he says. It seemed such a simple thing, but there is something different. His eyes are as clear as day instead of being clouded over by uncertainty and his voice and emotions run deep. He's not just sorry for what just happened, but for everything. Everything he put her through. "Trowa?", Yua asks confused, not sure if this is really happening. His grip tightens for a moment, to assure her that it's real. "I'm not going to be a reason for your hurt anymore.", he tells her resolutely.

Yua draws a shaky breath before wrapping her arms around Trowa, latching onto him for dear life. She feels him grip onto her as well as she buries her face into his neck. Her eyes squeeze shut as small tears of relief struggle to go free. She doesn't care who sees as she can only focus on Trowa at that moment. After all that pain, it feels overwhelming to have so much happiness crash into her like a rolling wave.

After a moment he pulls back, cupping her face in his hands. He feels terrible knowing that he had caused her so much grief, but that is all over now. "Yua, let's stick together from now on.", he says causing her to blink away her tears. She nods before smiling, knowing that they're in it for the long run. Their weird relationship just got a whole new dimension.


	26. Chapter 26

"So…. What are you doing?", Yua asks as she looks up at Heero as he's tinkering inside the Wing Zero. She probably shouldn't bother him, but since the others are off fighting the suits Zechs send towards them, she really needs a distraction. She didn't go herself because Noin really wanted to go, but her suit wasn't yet fixed, so Yua lend her hers.

Turning around, Heero holds up a disk of some sort. "What's that?" "It's the Zero system." Yua cocks her head. "You're taking it out?", she question, not understanding. "For a moment, while I copy it.", Heero responds casually before getting down. "Why copy it? What do you plan to do with it?" Heero shrugs, "It's for Quatre." Yua can feel her eyes grow to the size of saucers. "Say what now?" "He's going to need it.", Heero explains. "And you think he'll be able to handle it this time around?", Yua asks, though already knowing the answer. "I don't think he's going to like that.", she comments as her eyes follow her brother heading for the nearest computer. She bites her lip as Heero doesn't say anything. Shaking her head she sighs heavily. "He's not going to like that at all."

It wasn't soon after that the guys returned and they looked pretty exhausted. Something told Yua that things didn't really go all that well, but she refrained from asking. Especially after seeing Wufei's annoyed look when she was about to do so. So instead she decided to just make them comfortable instead.

"Tea?", she asks Quatre, holding out the tray she's carrying. He slowly looks up and takes the second to last mug with a quiet 'thanks', before going back to staring at the table top. Yua purses her lips worriedly at the frown etched on her friend's face. Something is really bothering him, she can tell. He looks like he's about to burst judging from the way he's breathing and glaring at the table as if it's supposed to catch fire. She's never seen him this annoyed. Looking around, the others seem too pre-occupied with their own thought to notice.

Now more curious than ever on what happened while they were out, she shuffles toward Trowa who is looking out the window. Once he notices her in the reflection, he spares her a humble smile. He turns around, relieving Yua of the weight of the last cup.

As he sips his drink, Yua looks around at her friends that are still suited up. It seems they don't plan on resting for long. She just hopes that they'll be fit enough when they go out again. It's dangerous to fight tired, not just for themselves, but for others as well. But she knows that Zechs won't give them that much time, after all, mobile dolls don't need rest. Her worry must have shown, because Trowa put his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. She puts her hand on his in thanks, before stepping away.

"I'm going to go suit up.", she announces. "Are you sure?", Trowa asks. "Yeah. Noin's suit must be ready by now. It's time that I'm joining you guys out there. It would be nice to do something useful at last.", she tells him before walking off.

It seems like a good thing that she prepared as only a few hours later they were approaching Libra and once again it was time to head on out there. Yua glances at Quatre, slightly worried. He has no idea what Heero did yet, but he'll be sure to tell him before taking off.

Strapping herself in, she gives Trowa the thumbs up as he floats by on his way to his Gundam. He nods, smiling tiredly. Suddenly, a body blocks her vision, taking her focus on the blue eyes of her brother. "Stay close to Peacemillion. We can't have them damaging the ship.", Heero tells her sternly. Yua nods, not wanting her to get in the way. She may have some skill, but she's suited in a rather weak suit compared to the Gundam. It's not nearly as fast of capable of receiving hits.

"Do you think you will meet Zechs again? Face to face?", she asks him. He nods. "Most likely." "Alright, be careful.", she warns him before he gets ready himself. Could this be the final battle between them?

Soon they depart from Peacemillion and come to face a large hoard of suits. 'So those are all Mobile dolls? It must not feel very satisfying for them to fight in these conditions. I know I hate it already.", Yua thinks to herself as she watches the others head forward while she stays back.

Heero soon breaks away from the group to meet up with Zechs who has arrived in Epyon while the other dive into the fray of Mobile dolls. For some minutes she can only watch on as the fight before her happens, unnoticed as of yet. It makes her itching to fight, but she knows she has to stay put. Heero asked her to stay there for a reason and she knows it's not because he thinks her weak.

At last it seems that a small group of Dolls have detected her suit. She doesn't hesitate in trying to shoot them down or slash them once they get closer, but something is odd about the suits. Yua remembers them moving much slower and not being able to anticipate moves as well as they do now. What changed?

Whatever happened, Yua finds herself at a disadvantage as she barely manages to destroy any suits and break the cooperation between them. Their moves are well choreographed. On a more positive note, her friends seem to be doing quite well though. The number of suits are quickly being decimated. Yua can only guess that Quatre has something to do with it.

Yua gasps and curses as a suit slams into her side, making her slam into the screen. It leaves a big crack, but not just there; a fine line runs across her helmet's visor, directly in front of her eyes. Shaking her throbbing head, she slashes her sword at the suit and cuts it in half, bracing herself as it explodes right next to her. Luckily it doesn't cause much more damage.

Yua's eyes widen as the Dolls stop their movements and her attention is caught by Libra moving. 'Are they going to shoot?', she wonders in amazement. Her thoughts are confirmed by Quatre as he shouts out a warning to Peacemillion, wanting them to change course as soon as possible. Peacemillion's engines fire up all they have, but moves slowly. Yua is starting to doubt that they will get away from the line of fire quickly enough.

"Everyone get out of here!", Quatre shouts over the comlink. Yua nods, firing up the engines of her suit so as to get out of there as soon as possible. Sadly she doesn't get far as the Mobile dolls come back to motion around her and for some reason all start to cling to her suit like leeches.

"What?! What are you doing?!", she shouts out, a hint of panic laced in her voice. "Let me go damnit!", Yua yells, trying everything to move away at time is running out. "Yua! What's happening?!", calls out Duo's voice. "They won't let me leave!", she calls back.

"Hold on! I'm coming Yua!", Trowa calls out, boosting his engines to get her out of there. Her eyes widen as she watches Libra's cannon power up. "No! Don't come over here! You will never make it!", she calls back to the green eyed teen, not wanting him to risk his life.

Her eyes widen even more and her breath hitches as Libra fires its cannon. With one last effort, Yua depletes the entire energy supply of her suit to make it move. It works, but it's too late as a great force just manage to strike her, making the suit jostle and making her feel like she is being hit by a truck head on before all turns black.


	27. Chapter 27

Her eyes crack open to the blackness of space. Even through the heavy throbbing of her head and the pressure on her chest, she can tell that her situation is a bad one. "Trowa…", she breathes as his suit comes into her line of sight, though split by the crack in her helmet.

"Yua? Are you alright?", he asks worriedly. Her foggy head won't let her respond immediately. "I am…tired.", she finally says blinking slowly. "Warning. Oxygen low.", sounds a creaky automated voice in her ears. "That explains it…", she mumbles, barely audible before shivering from a cold feeling creeping into her body.

Heavyarms moves until it grips onto the remains of Yua's suit. Trowa looks down into the large hole in the cockpit worried as Yua's eyes can't seem to focus, blood running down her face like some failed attempt at painting. "I'm getting you out of here. Hold on.", he says softly before making his way to Peacemillion with her as fast as he can.

Trowa clenches his jaw as he can hear her breathing start to become more shallow, indicating that Yua must have lost consciousness. Peacemillion is still a few minutes away and he feels like he's moving too slowly. It's aggravating him to no end.

"What happened?", comes Heero's voice as he flies back towards Peacemillion himself, his voice betraying his own worry. "She got hit by the edge of the blast. Her suit is malfunctioning and her helmet is cracked. She's losing air quickly.", Trowa explains shakily, keeping his eyes on the target. Heero says no more, just keeps heading straight towards them.

Trowa's attention is momentarily caught by Yua's suit. Since when did its warnings cease? His eyes widen in fear as Yua's body seems to beg for air, little squeaks sounding from her mouth before she entirely goes silent. "Yua!", he calls out in alarm, fearing he is too late.

A moment later they crash into the ship unceremoniously. People rush towards them as Trowa wrestles himself out of his suit and kicks off towards the destroyed suit next to his. Ignoring the sounds of the others arriving, he wrings open the cockpit a bit further before pulling out the motionless body of Yua.

Laying her down on the floor, he pulls off her broken helmet to see her ghostly pale face and blue tinted lips. "Get a doctor!", he shouts as he feels her pulse, only to find none. He wastes no time in attempting to resuscitate her and folds his hands over her chest and starts compressions. When he breathes his air into her lungs for the second time, Heero finally arrives, crashing to his knees before taking over on compressions.

Noin clenches her fists, trying hard to suppress her emotions. The sight of her friend on death's doorstep is steadily getting too much for her. "Dorothy was controlling those suits. I'm sure of it. She was the one to trap Yua.", Quatre whispers in disbelief as if speaking to himself. The revelation almost makes Noin gasp, but she doesn't dare to make a sound as she continues to watch the two people who most likely care for Yua the most, work desperately to get her to return to the world of the living.

"Heero, I think she's breathing!", Trowa suddenly exclaims, his face now covered in smudges of blood. The statement makes Heero stop what he's doing and feel for a pulse. He visibly relaxes, signaling to the others that they succeeded.

It is then that Sally comes rushing in with the medic and they immediately take over the care of their friend, of course under the watchful eyes of Heero and Trowa who dare not move much further away from Yua than a few feet and both pitching whenever they can.

As they leave the room, the others are left in silence, trying to come to grips with what just happened and what nearly did. Death just came very close for one of their friends. Duo looks over Yua's suit, amazed that it hadn't been blown to smithereens, but doesn't dare comment at this point. He settles for letting out a large huff of breath.

Looking around, he spots Wufei leaning against Heavyarms heavily, arms crossed and eyes closed. Quatre stares stiffly down at the red liquid that stains the ground before him, not moving an inch while Noin rubs her head with a load groan. It sounds like a mixture of frustration and helplessness. They are certain now that Yua will be fine, but the adrenaline is finally letting go of its hold on them and these are the effects.


	28. Chapter 28

Many hours later, Yua opens her eyes, though with much effort. She feels absolutely horrible and would rather sleep some more if it wasn't for the worried blue eyes staring back at her. She doesn't really know what to say, but luckily she isn't the one to have to start the conversation.

"You're tendency of mocking death is getting old.", Heero states in attempt to lighten the mood. She smiles lightly before replying in a hoarse voice: "Yeah, it's not much of a crowd pleaser huh? I should think of a new repertoire.", she jokes back.

Her smile quickly falls though as the humor leaves her and pain takes its place."How bad was it?", she questions softly making Heero look at the ground in thought. "You were gone for about five minutes.", he says, making her eyes widen slightly in surprise. She hadn't realized she had actually died.

"I'm sorry.", she whispers, not knowing what else to say. Heero shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault in any way.", he says getting up. "I'll send some food up if you want.", he starts. Yua nods, feeling an emptiness in her stomach. "Alright, get some rest.", he says, stroking her head once, careful to avoid bumps and bruises before walking out of the infirmary. The notion almost made her giggle as it's so unlike him.

About ten minutes later, the door opens again and Yua freezes as a stern voice sounds through the otherwise empty room. "Stop what you're doing.", Trowa says as he walks over carrying a tray. Yua was just about to get off the bed when he walked in.

He puts the tray down before walking over and taking hold of her legs, swinging them back onto the bed before throwing the covers back over her. He then checks if all the wires and tubes are still attached properly. "Trowaaaa.", Yua wines, not comfortable with all this fussing. He chuckles, not relenting. "You will stay here until Sally says otherwise.", he warns.

Satisfied that she's not putting up a fight, he picks up the tray again, setting it down on the bedside table. On it is a steaming cup of tea and a light breakfast, or dinner. Yua has no idea of what time it is. But crackers with jam it is. "Eat some, you need to build up your strength.", Trowa urges.

As she nibbles on her crackers, Trowa sits down in the chair the used to occupy Heero. "You know, you got really lucky. There is no permanent damage caused by the deprivation of oxygen.", he informs her. She nods. "I'm glad, though I doubt luck had anything to do with it. You were quick to reach me.", she counters, making him shake his head. "Not quick enough.", he murmurs, reminding her that she died anyway.

His comment effectively shuts her up for a minute, as she is trying to figure out what to say before he starts to blame it on himself. That would be so typical of him, always reflecting what happens to others onto himself. He and Quatre have that nasty quirk in common.

"Please don't wallow in what if's.", she starts finally. "It happened, but the end result was the best one possible, don't you agree? And you helped to make that possible, so thank you Trowa for saving my life, again."

Trowa sighs, looking up into her eyes before giving in. "Alright. But please don't do that to us again; you scared the living daylights out of us. If Catherine ever found out….", he says making the girl cringe. "Please don't. I'll never enjoy freedom again.", she says, already able to imagine Catherine locking her up in her trailer for the rest of her life. Trowa can't help but smile a little at the look on her face.

Trowa stays silent as Yua finishes her drink and food. It's not unusual for him to stay silent, but the way he is watching her like a hawk is starting to get to her, even if he looks mostly like a happy hawk except for the occasional frowns whenever she can't hold in a cringe from pain. He's acting way more concerned than at that time that she got shot. Though maybe it should not surprise her, they have been through a lot since then.

"Hey Trowa?", she starts. "Hm?" "Do you think we will get to go home soon?", she asks rather timidly. He perks up as the question. "Yeah, I'm sure we will.", he assures her, making her smile a little. "Do you suppose Catherine forgot about that Christmas slash birthday party?" "Not a chance.", he replies, sounding confident. "Good, I'm starting to look forward to it.", Yua confesses.

"I'm surprised though…", Trowa begins, making Yua look back at him curiously. "I expected you to go with Heero after this. You still have a lot to learn about each other and your past don't you?", he questions. "Of course I would come with you if you want you.", he finishes. Yua smiles at that, knowing he tells the truth. She is sure he will not leave her side unless she tells him to.

"I know, but I feel like that we are fine being the people we are now; Heero being Heero and I as Yua. There is no urgency in digging up the past. Besides, I feel at home at the circus. Heero can always find me there when he wants to as I'm sure he isn't ready to settle down for some time."

The answer seems to satisfy Trowa as he stands up and gathers the tray. The black circles under Yua's eyes tell him of how tired she is, even though she tries to come across as alert. Her words are even becoming a little slurred. It's about time he let her sleep.

As he moves away, the empty tea cup tips over before rolling off the tray. In an automated reaction, Yua reaches over to catch it, launching herself sideways. The good thing is, she caught it, the bad thing is, who will catch her? The force of her movements threw her off balance and over the side of the bed.

Feeling the tugging of the wires and tubes on her, she closes her eyes, her body having forgotten how to land safely it seems. A loud clatter sounds throughout the room, but instead of meeting the cold floor, she feels warm arms wrap around her tightly. After a moment of silence, Yua finally dares to open her eyes again, only to meet vivid green ones.

"Are you alright?", Trowa asks as Yua looks around wildly, spotting the tray discarded on the floor. That must have been the noise she heard. Finally, with a wild beating heart she manages a deep breath before nodding. Looking in her hand, she glares at the sight of the stupid little cup.

Trowa chuckles. "You do realize it's plastic right?", he questions, although knowing full well what the answer is. She could've just let it fall and it wouldn't do any harm, but instinct just had to screw her over.

Yua turns her half-assed glare towards the boy holding her, not appreciating that he had to point out her obvious mistake, but however hard she tries to hold her glare in place, seeing Trowa's soft smile makes her feel all warm and she can feel her glare slipping. Sensing a change in her demeanor, Trowa's smile disappears, a serious look replacing it. It suddenly dawns on him on how real Yua feels in his arms. To think that she was almost gone permanently…

His previous felt relief hits him once again and before Yua can realize what's going on, Trowa's arms tighten around her as he hold her close. "You're alright.", he sighs, barely audible as he lays his head on top of hers, his forehead touching hers. Closing his eyes in content, his warm breath tickles Yua's face.

Yua gazes at him wide-eyed, moved by his care. Reaching out her arms, she wraps them around his neck as best as she can, without ripping the drip from her arm. There they stay for as long as they feel like it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello readers! I'm sorry for the long wait. I didn't have any chapters at the ready and I went on vacation in between. This chapter is a bit short, but more is on the way for sure. It just takes a little longer now.**

Yua doesn't know how long she's been asleep for, but is roughly awoken when the door bursts open and a bed is rolled inside while Sally and the medics hover over the person lying in it. She looks curiously at the short-haired girl that is being fussed over, wondering who she could be, not having seen her on the ship before.

When the girl finally seems to be stable and the medics depart, Sally approaches Yua who had stayed silent during their work. "She's a friend of Duo's." Sally answers the unasked question. Yua nods in understanding.

"How are you feeling?" the woman asks. "Pretty well actually. Not very energetic, but not as sore." Sally nods in satisfaction. "I don't think it will be long until you're fully healed. I suppose you can get up for a bit later today. You must be bored out of your mind." Yua sighs experated at this. "You have no idea." she groans, making the woman chuckle. "Be patient. You'll be able to leave before you know it." she says before leaving the room.

Yua doesn't have long to dully stare ahead of her before she's once again joined by company. "How are you doing?" his voice rings thinkly through the silent room, only disturbing the beeps that rhythmically sound. "Pretty good I suppose." she answers.

"Heero, you plan on going anywhere?" she questions as she looks over his suited form. He nods in response. "I'm going to Libra." he informs her, making her brow quirk. "Alone? Why? And how?"

"Relena is there." he answers. Her mouth forms a silent 'oh' in understanding. "I have the tools I need to go there. Hopefully I'll be back soon." he continues. She nods. "All right." she says, not feeling the need to say more. He knows to be careful. "Well, then I'll be seeing you later." she says before he leaves the room with a silent nod.

Later that day, she supposes it must be afternoon, she makes her way though the hallways of Peacemillion, supported by Trowa on one side and Quatre on the other and feeling quite good to be out of the infirmary.

"You look quite happy Yua." Quatre notes. She grins in response. "You have no idea." He chuckles. "You were that bored huh?" Yua nods. "I just couldn't sleep a second longer and all that beeping just made me consider knocking my head on the headboard until knocking my lights out." she groans.

"I'm happy you didn't," Trowa starts. "because somehow I can just see you doing exactly that. You could have suffered from brain damage for all we know." he finishes, making the girl next to him huff indignantly and stick out her tongue at the boy. "Funny." Trowa only smirks cheekily in return.

As they pass the control room, Yua can't help but glance inside. On the screen to the front, she sees many little dots clustered around a natural resource colony it seems. "Is that…?" she starts, looking at it wide eyed. "Treize's Earth forces." Trowa confirms. "It won't be long now."

Yua frowns at the thought of the upcoming battle as the boys pull her away and towards the mess hall. "I'm not looking forward to that." she mutters. "No one is." Quatre adds. "Mh, I don't think that's true. I can name plenty of people who are just itching to get this battle started: Zechs for starters and Dorothy." Yua tells him.

The name of Dorothy makes him look troubled as he remembers what she did just a few days earlier. Glancing over at Trowa, he sees him nodding. Looking back at the pondering girl, he clears his throat as nerves start to course through him.

"Yua…there's something you should know about Dorothy." the blonde haired pilot begins, making dark blue eyes turn to him. "I'm afraid that she was the one controlling those suits." he tells her, now nervously awaiting her reaction. She did warn him for the girl after all.

He's surprised when her face stays rather blank. "Hmm." she muses, before turning away to focus on her path ahead. 'What does 'Hmm' mean?' Quatre ponders to himself.

Trowa narrows his eyes at the notion, feeling a familiar intention coming from Yua and he doesn't like it. She found a target….

It is then that Trowa decides to keep a good eye out. He will not let Yua rush off to battle anymore. She's done all she could do. He will not let her risk her life for the sake of revenge, he will do it for her if he needs to, but Yua is coming home with him in one piece.


	30. Chapter 30

Yua watches the screen in front of her intently. She's supposed to be back at the infirmary, but an anxious feeling is keeping her from her needed rest.

She watches the interaction going on some distance from them, where Treize has decided to go forward alone, suited in an old type of Gundam. Perhaps he wishes a different approach than a full out battle. But if that is so, she hardly doubts that Zechs will agree to the terms.

She hardly notices as another chair is placed besides hers and is soon occupied by a silent figure. Together they look on as negotiations go from bad to worse.

Suddenly the Libra fires its main cannon towards Treize. Yua's eyes widen at the sight of the all too familiar attack as it rushes towards the lonely mobile suit.

To their surprise, Treize is saved when a familiar looking suit pushes his away. It get's caught up in the blast as it travels onward toward the MO 2 colony where the Earth's forces are gathered, blasting a big chunk out of it.

When the light recedes, there, in the spot where Treize used to be is a half destroyed 01 left, Heero's old Gundam. As the hatch opens, a hand reaches over to zoom in, making Yua glance at the brown haired and green-eyed boy beside her before turning to look back at the screen.

From the destroyed suit emerges a purple clad figure with the distinctive shape of a woman. "That's lady Une." mutters Trowa. "I thought she was dead." Yua tilts her head. She never met the woman while imprisoned on the moon while Trowa served under her when he was undercover.

Just shortly after her revealence, they see the Earth's forces move and draw forward toward Libra. This is it; they are headed for battle. The war has started. Goosebumps are crawling up Yua's arms as she bites her lip in worry and a hint of fascination. Never before has she been witness to such a large battle and she probably never will be again.

"Has Heero come back yet?" the girl questions. "No, not yet. I'm sure he won't be long now." Trowa assures her as she leans over, resting her head on his shoulder. Trowa wraps his arm around her in response as they silently watch the battle commence.

Yua realizes that she must have fallen asleep at some point of time, because when she wakes up, she finds herself back in the hospital bed. Noises around her woke her up.

Sitting upright, she looks to see doctors prep the other girl, who she learned to be Hilde, to go. "What's going on?" she wonders. Hearing her voice, one turns to her. "It's time to leave. Sally is evacuating the ship. You should get ready to leave as well." he says.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" he yells after Yua as she leaps from her bed before rushing out of the room and towards the bridge.

Stepping inside she quickly find Sally and Howard. "What's going on?" she asks again. "Why is everyone leaving? And where are the guys?" she questions, glancing around at the screens in confusion.

"They and Noin have gone to battle. We will be going in as well, our target: Libra's main cannon." Sally explains. "And how do you plan to destroy that?" Yua asks, fearing the answer. Sally smirks confidently. "We're gonna drive right in there." she states.

Yua blinks. That answers the evacuation. "I'm not sure if to find that brave or extremely stupid…." she starts, making Sally look at her. "But by all means, go for it." Yua finishes smirking, making the woman smile. "All right." she states turning back to the crew. "You heard the lady. Set course an open the thrusters wide. After that, get ready to scram. That means you too Yua." she orders, taking the girl aback.

"But Sally, shouldn't I join them out there?" Yua argues. Sally shakes her head in response. "No way. You're going to MO2 with the rest of us. I've got orders." she says, surprising me. "Orders?" Yua repeats. "That's right, besides, there are no suits for you to fly except Wing Zero, but Heero is going to need that." Yua looks at the woman experated, not liking this feeling of uselessness.

Soon, Yua finds herself on the bridge, but suited up for space this time and ready to go. "I wish you would have left sooner." Howard scolds. "This will be one hell of a bumpy ride." Yua nods in understanding. "I'm well aware."

She watches as they get closer to Libra with every second and grips at a railing as they are being fired at from it in a desperate attempt to stop them from plowing Peacemillion into them.

"Engines one and three damaged! Well, I guess now we don't have to turn them off!" shouts the pilot rather excited. He must be full of adrenaline, but so are all of them. It is then that they all lunge forward as the bow comes into contact with Libra.

Peacemillion digs its way through Libra's hull, all the while shaking and groaning heavily by the strain. As soon as they come to a standstill, Howards starts calling orders, only to be interrupted by a cursing Sally.

"What is it?" he asks in alarm. "It's Yua! She's gone!" she says through gritted teeth.


	31. Chapter 31

As the door opens before Yua she gazes around the darkened room to see only two people inside, one of them unconscious. A dim light comes from a screen in front of the other person.

"The Earth delegates contacted us and they have announced their defeat." comes a voice from the screen. "What? The Earth has declared its surrender?" says the person in front of it in disbelief and near disappointment as Yua silently makes her way to the floating body in the middle of the room, taking hold of the blonde boy.

"Also, the combat observation unit has just informed us that Treize Kushrenada has died in battle." the voice continues, making me look up. 'Treize is dead?' she wonders. The idea is strange to her. Somehow it feels like losing an old friend.

"No! That just can't be!" shouts the person on the other side of the room. "The victory belongs to us, but that doesn't change our plans to ram this ship into Earth. Those are commander Milliardo's orders." the voice from the screen says, catching Yua's attention fully. When the screen dims, Yua decides to make her presence known.

"That is some wicked plan." Yua says rather stoically making the person gasp and turn around. "It's you!" they exclaim. Yua smiles. "Where you not expecting me, Dorothy? I thought you would be happy to see me."

Dorothy sighs, straightening out. "Somehow I am. How odd." she admits. Yua tilts her head. "You seem to be full of doubt and regrets as of lately. By now, I suppose I can understand where you're coming from, but that doesn't mean that I agree. I rather not have this battle as to make a point. There are other ways for people to live in peace without having to be scared into it and sacrificing so many lives. At least, that's what I believe."

"Hm. Did you come here to kill me?" Dorothy asks looking away for a moment. Yua holds out her hand in response. "I'm not armed, am I?" she retorts, making the other girl chuckle in irony. "You don't need weapons to end someone's life. I know that well enough, so please don't try to pull the wool over my eyes." Dorothy says.

Yua lets her arms drop by her side. "You're right. I have thought about it, I must admit. I didn't appreciate what you did to me, that was a low blow. And I don't like you harming my friends either." Yua says, glancing down at Quatre. "What changed your mind?" Dorothy asks. "He wouldn't want me to, for one." Yua says motioning to the boy beside her. "Also, it's no use to kick someone who's already down."

Dorothy's eyes widen in shock at her words. "What?!" "You're hurt and lonely Dorothy." Yua's words seem to silence her into thought for a moment; a frown etches into her forehead. "What about you? Aren't you lonely and hurt as well? Or have you found purpose after finding your brother?" she finally asks.

"Me? Oh no. I was once, yes, but even before I knew Heero was my brother I knew I was not alone. I found my home and my family, even though we're not related." Yua tells her. "Will you go back to them once this is over?" the blonde asks. Yua nods. "Without a doubt."

Dorothy smiles painfully. "I have nowhere to go to after this." she admits. "I'm sorry to hear that." Yua responds seriously. "Then again, you know what they say…" Yua starts, a grin placed on her face. "You can always join the circus." Dorothy looks at the other girl incredulously before managing a smile.

A painful grunt suddenly pulls Yua's attention elsewhere. "Quatre, how are you holding up?" Yua questions, putting him down by the wall. "I'm all right." he grunts. "You have to…dismantle this room. It's the mobile doll…control center."

Yua nods in understanding, pulling off a metal cover in the wall to see many wires and slots. "Yua? Quatre?" sounds a voice as the doors slide open.

Looking over her shoulder, Yua sees Trowa stepping into the room, scanning it to assess any dangers. Seeing none as Dorothy decided to hunker down in the corner, he approaches the two others in the room.

Crouching down beside Yua after looking over Quatre he begins to dismantle the controls with her. "You're not supposed to be here." he states. "Aren't I always somewhere I'm not supposed to be?" she retorts.

Trowa sighs in defeat. "I'm guessing you were the one to ask Sally to get me to safety." Yua guesses. "I did. Though that did little." he states. "Don't blame Sally though. You know how I am." Yua defends. "True."

"Okay, changing subject here; you and Quatre need to get out of here." Yua tells the green-eyed boy. "Why?" Trowa asks. "Because this ship is headed for Earth. I mean: straight down." Yua explains. "A crash?" he asks. The girl nods. "I'm just trying to buy you guys some time here doing this, so the suits won't get in your way while you think of some solution."

"I see. Quatre, can you still operate your Gundam?" Trowa asks, turning to the other boy. "Yeah, I can do that." he says as Trowa helps him to his feet.

Trowa then throws me a look. "Don't hesitate. Get to safety at once when you're done. I mean it Yua." he says sternly. "I will." she tells him. "Promise me." he urges, making the girl look at him seriously. "On my life. I will see you at home." Trowa nods once, content. "Yeah, at home." he says before taking Quatre away.

Yua quickly finishes up, the room now very dark. "Dorothy? Are you ready to go?" she questions, turning to the corner where she can barely catch a shimmer of blonde hair. "Go?"

"Yeah." Yua states. "You didn't think I would leave you here to die would you. That would make no sense. So which way to our rescue?" she asks. She can hear Dorothy getting up and walking closer. Soon a hand clasps hers, a whisper sounding through the dense air. "Thank you." Then the hand tugs on hers. "This way!"


	32. Chapter 32

Dorothy and Yua depart on board a small shuttle, heading towards MO2 where the others must be by now, except for the Gundam pilots that still have to stop Libra from falling to the Earth.

Looking out into the battlefield, most suits are still but for two. "Heero and Zechs. So their at it again?" Yua chuckles humorously. She then sighs deeply. "Please Heero, come out of this alive. That's all I want from you." Dorothy places her hand on Yua's shoulder, feeling empathetic. She wishes neither to die.

Suddenly we see a light in the distance and as a result, Libra is changing course. "Someone's on the Peacemillion and fired up the engines." Yua states, wondering who it could be. "Not all of Libra. Look!" Dorothy says, pointing out a section that continues on the previous course.

"That piece is still big enough to cause a lot of damage." Yua gasps. "Let's hope they'll be able to stop it, somehow." Their attention is then taken away as a transmission comes through. To their surprise, it's the colony representatives and their message is mind blowing.

"In accordance with the declaration of defeat given by the World nation, we, the colony delegation have an announcement from all colonies: We wish to pursue the withdrawal of the White Fang's demands and hereby announce our desire to co-exist with the World nation. We further declare our rejection of any combat regardless the reason and strongly hope that the World nation will follow suit. We would also like to apologize for the suffering endured by many people as a result of our unclear stance."

Yua and Dorothy sit in silence for a moment before looking at each other. "It's peace. The war is over." Dorothy says shakily. "Yes, it is." Yua starts before turning to look outside. "But why are they still fighting?" she wonders as her eyes start to water till the point that she can't see Epyon and Wing Zero anymore.

At some point, they disappear inside the falling block and a few tense minutes follow before a large blast from the inside decimates the block, but still a piece is falling… We look on as it's approaching the Earth's atmosphere.

One by one, the Gundams are seen departing the debris until Heero follows last. Yua sighs in relief to see him still alive and watches him charge up his buster rifle to make an end to the looming threat on Earth as he flies ahead of it.

"Yua." Dorothy breathes, as her eyes grow wide. Yua takes a hold of her hand and she squeezes back as the tension and fear for Heero's life and the people on Earth grow to a max. "Please Heero, you can do this." Yua whispers.

They hold their breaths as Heero finally fires and obliterates the part of Libra heading for Earth. For a moment they can't see anything as a bright light makes it impossible to do so. "Heero? Has he made it?!" Yua asks in a rushas debris starts to fall though the atmosphere as shooting stars .

Dorothy gasps. "There! He's over there Yua! He made it!" she yells out, making the other girl look over to see Wing Zero flying back into space. "He did!" she exclaims, smiling brightly, jumping up from her seat.'So this is what a sister's pride must feel like.'

/A month later/

Yua looks up from her work and over her shoulder as footsteps pass behind her. "Hold it!" she orders, making the person halt in their tracks.

"Took you long enough to return. You missed my birthday Trowa Barton." she scolds, getting up to face the boy and crosses her arms. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" she dares.

Trowa stares at her taken aback before a smile creeps its way across his face. Stepping forward, he holds out a cardboard box with holes in them, surprising Yua as she looks at is in question. "I know and I'm very sorry. I hope your present will make up for my absence a little."

Yua blinks in surprise. "A present?" she wonders, taking the box from him. She instantly notices movement inside. Glancing back at the boy shocked, she puts it down on the ground before pulling off the lid.

Inside is the cutest puppy, with bow and all. Its ears are flappy and its fur is black, white and brown. "Oh." Yua breathes, picking it up from the box. It immediately starts licking her hand.

Looking back at Trowa in amazement, she sees him smiling back at her. "Happy birthday Yua." She smiles back, cuddling the puppy. "Thank you Trowa." she says before stepping forward and kissing his cheek. "And welcome home."

Picking up the empty box in one hand, he takes Yua's free hand in the other. Together they walk towards the circus tent to find Catherine. Yua's smile never leaving her face, nor Trowa's for that matter.

That night when the puppy is sleeping tightly in its basket, the duo finds themselves on their trailer's roof, staring at the night sky and the many stars that fill it while a soft breeze ruffles their hair. At least that was the initial plan…. if only their lips could unlock for a second.

Finally, after being released from any duties towards the world, their hearts that have been slowly filling up with love for each other are free to express themselves. Never again will they have to part ways.

"I love you."

**This is it. The grand finale! Thank you all for sticking with me to the end and special thanks to everyone who wrote me a review. I hope that this story was as enjoyable to you as it was me.**


End file.
